The stick of truth- The rising dragon
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Even after this amount of time they were still playing the game. Sixteen years old and they were still playing this game of fantasy, but Kenny swore that this time it would be different. He had something that even the wizard king wouldn't be able to beat. But would he also be able to save someone he had only just met? Warning: Contains boyxboy. Don't like then don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so I really wanted to make this south Park story after I played the game. I loved how Kenny was once based on Daenerys from Game Of Thrones... plus let's be honest. Kenny would be a way better ruler than Cartman. So here is the story! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you like it, follow and favourite if you want =) though I will always start each chapter with a warning. Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy (If you don't like it. Don't read it) swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Enjoy!****

* * *

That morning was a bitter and harsh one for every onlooker who was faced towards the battle that they had just witnessed.

But for none is was as worse as having to watch Princess Kenny fall in battle... no... not fall. Princess Kenny could never fall!

It was hard watching as both humans and elves rejoiced over the victory as they lifted their king onto their shoulders leaving Kenny behind on the cold wooden floor of the tree house. The boy whimpered softly as the snow began to fall heavier onto him. His dress was splayed out around him on the floor and his eyes were unfocused. Their turquoise blue were dark with the embarrassment of defeat. Kenny's plan had been pool proof! He was so strong enough to defeat them... by themselves.

He had never countered on the new kid coming to the aid of the others. _No. Next time... next time I will get them. _He grinned behind the torn jacket. "Do you hear me fat ass!" He yelled out as he slowly pushed his body up off the floor. "I WILL NOT BE BEATEN! NOT BY YOU. NOT BY THE DRAGON BORN! I AM PRINCESS KENNY!" He roared and slammed his fist down on the wood as he finally managed to stand. His blond wig fell to the floor as he pulled the dress over his head and threw it to the ground. It was just as beaten and as torn as his jacket... he really needed to get some new clothes. _Good luck with that happening. Dad is as big as an idiot and ass hole as Cartman! _His thoughts snarled and he sighed before running a hand through his dirty locks of blond hair. He noted he had a few cuts on his face from where that new kid had hit him... he would have to get back at him at a later time but right now... he really needed a wash and something warm to wear.

This damn weather was freezing his ass off!

He looked around to see that the others had left him a ladder to climb down from. The old robe groaned as it threatened to snap but Kenny just glared at it as he confidently climbed down not daring to look back. He could see in the distance that the others were walking towards the lake. They will play something else for a while but there was just one problem.

Cartman and Kyle.

There was no definite winner between them and when Cartman was ready to throw that in Kyle's face... the elven king would return and the war between the humans and elves would once again commence... though this time Kenny would have to be more cautious in his attack. He would have to make sure that neither side saw him coming.

That's right.

Cartman once was almost destroyed by him when he had became Princess Daenerys... next time he would just have to be ready.

Next time he would destroy Cartman first and anyone else who came along.

"G-Gee Princess Kenny... are you okay?"

Kenny looked up slowly to see Butters stood there nervously in his armour with a new crown placed on his head. Like Kenny the boy had thick blond hair though instead of turquoise eyes, Butter's eyes were a pale green. "Fuck off Butters." Kenny muttered as he zipped up his jacket and wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered from the cold. "I'm not in the mood." He stomped his feet into the snow as he began to walk down the long path back towards the town centre. "Kenny wait up! I was only doing what they told me!"  
"You promised your allegiance to me you little dick fuck!" Kenny snapped as he turned to look back at Butters who was shuffling his feet again. "Why, when I had all the power did you change allegiance!"  
"I didn't want to become a Nazi Zombie..." Butters muttered and Kenny just towered over the boy as he glared down.  
"You're so stupid Butters... They were just my pawns... I was going to finally beat Cartman at his own game and show the big fat ass who's the best! Now give me your phone." He held out his hand as Butters quickly handed it to him.

Kenny wasted no time in getting his FaceBook profile up. Instantly he noticed Kyle's message. He couldn't help but grin to himself. _It already begun! _He stared at the screen for a bit as he watched Stan already begin to weigh in on the status. _Great game, it's a shame Kenny went all psychotic._\- S.M  
_Yeah. Then again, I can't believe that the new kid had to break the gentleman's code and farted on Kenny's balls_.- K.B

Kenny's grin slowly spread wider._ Not long now. _He watched and waited for the egotistic fat ass to put his own opinion down on the matter.

"Uh... Princess Kenny? Can I have my phone back?"

Kenny just glared at the screen as he watched as more people began to weigh in, all about surrender details. "Oh fuck this." He muttered. He had never been one for being patient. _So I guess it took the greater part of the human army to defeat me... with only one elf. I guess the human armies were better rallied._\- K.M

He grinned a wave of flashing alerts popped up immediately but it was only one which caught his main attention: Cartman- _He does have a point. The day never would have been won without the human armies.  
Hey fat ass your army sucks! You and that Dragon born douche never would have won the battle without me and my elves!- K.B  
Don't call me fat you fucking elf! We would kick your ass any day- _

Kenny didn't need to read any more it had been that easy to stir up shit between Kyle and Cartman. "What have you done?" Butters stared with wide eyes as his phone lit up with a message from Cartman: _Paladin Butters. Get to our fort now and call the soldiers. We gear for war. This time no more alliances. If you find Kenny along the way bring him along. He can train the men or something.__ Long live the Wizard king's army! _"Oh hamburgers." Butters mumbled nervously. "Cartman... The wizard king wants you as well."  
"Don't worry. I will be along shortly... there's just something I have to sort out in town first." He looked down at his torn dress and jacket. He wouldn't be allowed near the fort unless he was properly dressed.

This was going to take time and precision: Step one, get Cartman riled up against the elves. That would be easy... getting his own army back together would be a little bit harder.

It's a good thing he knew where to start. "Butters... just remember this time who you are really and truly allied with... next time you turn on me... let's just say... remember how good a shot I am with a ninja star?"  
"Y-Yeah."  
"Well just imagine how precise my foot will be when I kick you in the nuts!"  
"Now go before Cartman gets suspicious. You haven't seen me okay?"  
"What do I say if Cartman asks what are you up too?"

Kenny thought for a long moment thinking of a reason which would placate the rude, egotistic fat ass. "Just say I'm up to poor people stuff."  
"Good luck my Princess." Butters bowed before running off to join the new game. Already Kenny could see kids flocking to the two bases which had been created to house the two sides. "People really shouldn't assume I'm stupid" He grinned then came to a halt as he looked at a tall new shop.

It seemed really out of place, especially in this town. It ha two glazed windows which were full of mannequins in expensive looking clothes. The outside framing was painted a deep emerald while the sign read: _Mother and Son's tailoring for all your clothing needs._ "What the fuck dude?" Kenny raised an eyebrow as he looked inside and caught the gaze of a brunette lady. She was pretty... he guessed. She was thin figured and well dressed. She looked barely into her thirties though she seemed to have more of a mature aura around her. She smiled out at Kenny and waved for him to come in.

Kenny raised an eyebrow but shrugged and walked into the store. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped him from the warmth which wrapped around him as soon as he stepped inside. "Hi, you were looking a little lost out there in the cold." The woman smiled gently. "My name is Katherine." Kenny looked at the diamond necklace which rested on the arch of her throat. It was a green diamond... He could tell it was a diamond because of the way it was cut. He had learnt about jewels when he had been making his Daenerys dress.

That just meant he knew how truly expensive that diamond was.

Katherine followed his gaze and smiled faintly. "Beautiful isn't it? It's been in my family for generations." She looked down at him. "So may I ask why your clothes are all torn?" Kenny just raised an eyebrow then watched as she looked at his dress and wig. "You use a wig? Never tried hair extensions?"

Okay... most other people had freaked out when they saw him wearing a dress... why was this woman acting so calm?

"No... couldn't afford them."  
"Then how did you get the dress?" Katherine leaned her head in her palm. Her hazel eyes regarding the boy carefully.  
"Made it myself out of my old clothes." Kenny grinned as that made her eyes widen. _He's talented to say the least. _Katherine thought as she took in the sight of the work. _If it hadn't been torn, it looks like something I would have displayed on the shelves. _"Would you like some help fixing it? Or maybe a new dress all together?"  
"I told you I can't afford-"  
"We'll come to some negotiations later. Alexander come down here!"  
"I'm still unpacking boxes!" A voice called back after a minute.  
"You deal with the customer and I'll deal with the boxes." She turned back to Kenny with a soft smile. "Just give me a shout when you're done." She turned and quickly walked through the door to the back of the room before heading up the stairs.

At this point Kenny wasn't sure what to think. He took in the details of the shelves which displayed a mixture of materials and complete dresses. The shelves were worn and tired looking as though they could do with some replacing but that didn't mean the rest of the place wasn't nice. The floor was carpeted and the warmth was a nice change for once instead of him having to be freezing cold the entire time. "So how can I help you today?"

Kenny turned his eyes away from the creamy coloured wall paper and towards the till where Katherine had been stood just a minute ago. The clear wood display cases were filled with jewels and crafting books... but that wasn't what caught Kenny's gaze. As he looked up he saw a boy his own age sat on a stool leaning onto the till. His light amber eyes were slightly strange. Kenny had never seen eyes that colour before, but it went nice with the boy's Honey gold hair. His skin was lightly tanned which was definitely a strange sight for someone here. He was quite lean and thin but... Kenny kept going back to look at those eyes. "Would it make you feel more at ease if I put my contact lenses in?" The boy said flatly.  
"I was just... interested is all."  
"Well then... My mother said you needed a dress?"

Kenny looked over what the boy was wearing. He wore some black leather jeans and a tight emerald fit collar shirt. _Wow... he's really good looking. _Kenny couldn't help but think. "Yeah." He held up the dress indifferently and saw something sparkle deeply in the pits of the boy's eyes. He stepped around from the counter and held out his hand gently as Kenny pressed the ruined dress into his palms. "Thanks." The boy smiled as he pulled over a unused mannequin dressed it with Kenny's torn dress. "You're not going to be able to fix it. The hem is destroyed and so are the shoulder straps. The waist support has been torn wide open and the inside corset piece is ruined."  
"It's a real masterpiece of work." Kenny felt his cheeks heat up at that compliment. No one had ever recognised his hard work before.  
"Thanks."  
"You're right most of it is destroyed... but I could always substitute a few pieces... no." The boy shook his head.  
"What was your name again?"  
"Alexander Reed, though my friends call me Alex or Lexi and before you ask. No. I don't speak to animals like in Game of Thrones. No I can't swap my concious to animals."  
"I dress up like Daenerys Targaryen... and you think I'm going to make fun of you for having the same last name as Jojen Reed?" Kenny raised an eyebrow. "So what do I call you?" Alex just shrugged as he began to gather materials from the shelves.  
"Call me what ever you like... but may I ask... why are you dressed like Daenerys?"  
"Because I want to... we're playing this game and-"  
"Oh so that's what this is about." Alex grinned. "You're all stuck in your fantasy game." Alex chuckled softly as he gathered the blue dress material. "Well I guess if you're going to be Daenerys. We better make sure you look stunning. I have the perfect Idea!" He smiled brightly. "Now hold still." He quickly pulled out a measuring tape as he began to measure Kenny for the dress sizes.

He quickly swept over as his hands cut the material quickly... it seemed as though it was second nature to him. His nimble fingers took the needle confidently and with familiarity as he mastered the material and commanded it into the flowing white dress. Kenny thought it looked perfect enough already but Alex seemed unsatisfied with it. "Would you like to try it on now?"  
"Uh... sure." Kenny began to take his jacket off but Alex blushed. "There's a changing room around back."  
"Oh..." Kenny found himself blushing slightly before walking into the back room. Okay so yeah he could get any chick he wants but he could definitely get any dude... If they were good looking who gave one?

He followed Alex behind the counter in a small line of cubicles. "Here, just come out when you got it on and I can work on the last bits."  
"Hey..." Alex turned just before walking out. "Thanks dude." Kenny smiled faintly and Alex nodded.  
"No problem." He smiled and walked out as he returned back to the counter leaving Kenny alone in the cubicle with mirrors surrounding him.

He pulled the torn jacket over his head and threw it to the side as he kicked his jeans off. He was okay looking, he guessed. He was starting to get muscles from working out a lot in gym. Kenny looked at the dress as he stepped into it. Unlike with his other dress there was no zip or corset. "How do I get this on?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Just like Daenerys wore in season 3, episode 7 when she arrives at Yunkai." Alex called through.  
"No way..." Kenny whispered as he began to step into it then found the black hook which went around his neck to hold the front of the dress up. It had pearly white folds moving down the middle and as he stood he stared into his reflection dress curved in perfectly to him to make him look like a girl. A black belt was around his waist which pulled it in a bit... how had Alex made this so quickly and make it look brilliantly? it moved back slightly from Kenny's feet and trailed behind him... but it was perfect!

He looked just like Daenerys!

He didn't think there could be anything else done to make it look perfect but when he stepped out Alex ran his eyes over him critically. Kenny knew the boy was looking at the dress but somehow for the first time he felt a little self concious. "So what is the whole deal with wanting a dress?" Alex asked as he went to get a small box with rolls of thread. "I can't exactly judge you for wearing it, but curiosity has always been one of my stronger suits."  
"It's just for something."  
"That fantasy game?" Alex guessed as he began to tie a bit of orange onto the end of a needle.  
"It's more than just a game."  
"You're trying to prove something." Alex assumed as he began to thread the needle along some of the outlines of the white folds. It was interesting to see the contrast of the pearl white and orange... but Kenny still knew that this boy knew what he was doing.  
"No... it's a lot more simple than that." Kenny grinned. "I just want to win."  
"You definitely have Daenerys conquest side in you... but what I want to know." Alex stepped to the side as he began working on the other side of the dress. "Is it that you also share her compassionate side though."  
"You already asked me some questions now how about I ask you some." Kenny said impassively and the boy nodded.  
"Sure."  
"How are you so good at this?" Kenny stared in amazement as he looked to a nearby mirror in the wall. Using the same thread of orange as was in his jacket the dress stood out more, not only as a piece but it also identified that this was Kenny... the only thing that worried him now was his face. Even when he had worn a dress before he had worn his hood up and a wig over it. Alex just smiled kindly as he stepped back to admire his work. "Years of practice. Next question."  
"Why are you helping me?"  
"Because I always did have a soft spot for Daenerys Targaryen." Alex grinned confidently as he walked into the back of the store and Kenny heard him going through boxes loudly. "One last question." Alex called through. Kenny raised an eyebrow. The boy certainly was confident when he was working... But either way, he had come at the right time. Maybe Kenny could use the boy to beat the human and elves.

Alex stepped out from the back with a heavy wooden crate. "I've been waiting a while to be able to use this on a outfit!" He smiled brightly as he began to carefully undo the lid and pull out what was inside.

Kenny's eyes almost went wide as he stared at the thick fur jacket. Just like the dress it was snow white though it looked so cosy and warm... Kenny's eyes sparkled as he pulled it on and instantly felt the warmth of the soft fur cosy up to him. "Do you have a crown to go with it Princess?" Alex chuckled softly before placing the crown that Kenny gave him on the dressed up boy's brow. "Princess Kenny." Alex turned him towards the mirror and Kenny began to smile sadly. "I can't afford this."  
"I know, that's why my mother has a deal for you. You come and work here part time and we will provide you with wages."  
"I don't need your charity-"  
"You think I'm doing this out of charity? You're talented with a needle."  
"And you don't mind working with someone who is 16 and dresses as a girl to plays fantasy games?"  
"I've heard a lot about South Park. I've heard aliens invaded, I've heard that you guys used to be super heroes that saved the world from an immortal... and you battled a giant Barbra Streisand... and you think that the fact you like to dress up as a girl and play fantasy games will creep me out?" Alex raised an eyebrow and grinned before smiling.  
"Yeah... I guess." Kenny chuckled.  
"Oh and by the way, here's your shoes Cinderella." Alex grinned. Kenny took a seat on a stool as Alex carefully and slowly placed two white heels on Kenny's feet. "You look like a real Princess almost." Alex frowned slightly and looked around.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Completing the image." Alex smiled as he walked over with some curled blond hair extensions.  
"Why do you have all this stuff?"

Alex paused slightly as his eyes became clouded over and slightly sad. Though he tried to hide it Kenny could see that question had brought up some personal demons for the boy. "Be here tomorrow at seven." He whispered quietly as he stood and began to step away from Kenny. _Don't say I've ruined this already. _Kenny's thoughts groaned. "Alex are you-"  
"And by the way." Alex reached behind the counter and pulled out a pair of converse trainers and fresh black jeans with a new orange fleece jacket and thin black shirt. "Here's a change of clothes for afterwards."  
"I will never understand why you are being so kind to me." Kenny admitted. Other than Kyle and Stan no one had ever been kind to him. Even his own parents looked down on him. "You know... It's strange but you could always join in on the game... You could join my army." Kenny shrugged.  
"Your army?" Alex mused.  
"I have something to prove." Kenny grinned as he elegantly walked on the heels. "Think it over. Okay?" Alex nodded and Kenny threw his new extra clothes into a bag.  
"I'll try and fix your old clothes." Alex smiled gently. "Make sure you're here tomorrow at seven."  
"See you Lexi." Kenny grinned and winked.

It was only after he left did Alex sigh sadly as he gazed into the mirror. "Honey, are you okay?" Katherine came down the stairs and rested a hand on his shoulder. "This is a new start. A new life. This is a fresh start."  
"And yet... Isabella isn't here to share is she?" Alex sighed. "Isabella is still back in London." He shook his head before slowly walking out the store and back to his home.  
"Oh honey." Katherine sighed. "Maybe you will find something here that will give you happiness again." She spoke to herself but her wish behind her words still were pleading.

This was a new start. They couldn't let their past haunt them like this...

Even if that meant forgetting about Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so thank you to Jrf1970, FFFreak21 and Carvia for following and favouriting this story. I'm glad you liked it =)As shown by this, I'm going to try and update on a daily basis. As usual I will start with the warning. Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day where ever you are =)****

* * *

A small grin flew over Kenny's face as slowly the back door to Cartman's house began to open. "Now announcing the great lady Kenny!" Butter's voice called across the back garden as the light slowly washed over Kenny's face. Immediately Kenny watched as the jaws of those in the garden almost hit the floor as they locked their eyes on him. _Lexi... you really are a master. _He thought with an approving nod as slowly his heels dug into the snow. His dress tailed out behind him elegantly and Butters followed in his steps so that it wouldn't get caught on anything. "Still dressing a chick eh Kenny?"

Kenny locked his gaze ahead of him to the boy sat on a makeshift throne which was raised higher than the others. He wore his typical of him red jacket and some trousers which his mother had to buy him while having an old fashioned pull over shirt which sort of went well. At least Cartman had made it seem sort of believable. Cartman was still quite big but after being forced to go back to fat camp again and this time being put on close monitoring, he had lost a decent amount of weight while he was also starting to tone up slightly from the fact his mother had started forcing him to go to the gym. His his hand was wrapped around his once old prop for this annual game that they seemed to play: His damn staff and his stupid hat. At least the others had tried to put effort into their costumes.

Stan stood proud and tall at Cartman's side as he adjusted his leather belt around his steel armour. It was amazing the detail he had put into the costume. A sapphire cloak trailed behind him as he put the sword into the sheath into his belt. He flashed Kenny a smile before returning into the character for the game. "Lady Kenny. We have called you here to draw a alliance with you-"  
"Princess Kenny." He stated as slowly he walked across the snow with his white hood up. He watched a few of them shuffle their feet and some resisted the urge to bow. Kenny had his spies everywhere against these guys. At the click of his fingers they would turn on Cartman and strike him down... but that would be pointless because then Kenny would have to deal with Kyle by himself. No... he needed to play this slowly. He couldn't rely on zombies again this time... No this time he would rely on his soldiers when the time came.

Kenny took a stance and slowly rested one hand on his waist as he bent his elbow. He lent his wait onto his other heeled foot and raised an eyebrow as he looked into Stan's eyes. "Can't his lord wizard speak for himself?" Cartman grinned at this cockily as he slowly clapped.  
"Princess Kenny not only has new fire but also has a new fire burning side of him." Cartman clapped mockingly. "So would you sign of a alliance?" He lent back in his throne and crossed his legs. "All you have to do is bow to me."  
"You can kiss my ass." Kenny snapped as he walked forward.  
"Worth a shot." Cartman shrugged. "Now onto business. War council, follow me!" He declared more than asked as he rose from his seat and slowly walked into a blue tent which had been set up as their command point. Only Stan, Craig, Tweek, Kenny, Butters and Cartman walked into it. The rest all raised their weapons and began to train vigorously as not to bring the wrath of their king down upon them.

It wasn't that big. They all just barely managed to fit into it and all noted their was very little head space. All were gathered around a map of the town which had lines drew over it, obviously where Kyle's armies had been converging. "The dark elven lord seems to have gathered his forces back quite rapidly." Cartman muttered. "God damn... elf."  
"Maybe if you hadn't of slated him off then there wouldn't be a problem!" Stan barked as he glared over at their leader.  
"Don't look at me! It's not my fault!"  
"You had to run your big mouth off at him-"  
"Shut up Stan." Cartman glared as the others moved agitatedly at the conflict.  
"No I wont-"  
"I AM YOUR KING AND YOU WILL RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!" Cartman shouted.

Kenny just face palmed at that. Cartman was still as big as an idiot as always.

Stan glared at Cartman for a minute before he turned back to the war map with an exasperated sigh. His eyes roamed over the map as they darted over each location and spot he could think of in South Park which may work to their advantage. Kenny glanced out the corner of his eyes and he watched as Craig slowly nudged towards a quaking Tweek. Craig was dressed in mainly in grey with only his blue helmet with a yellow plume as the colour on himself. Like Stan he had a great sword attached to his belt which looked freshly cleaned and sharpened. His impassive face remained like that as he slowly gravitated towards the nervous Tweek who was only wearing some trousers which had tears in them and some black leather boots. His arms and face were covered in black war paint which made a mask over his eyes, bans around his wrists, upper arms and a few spikes along his cheeks. With his slightly pale and very lean body, Kenny could understand why Craig as started dating him.

Of course people like Cartman didn't know but why should they tell him? They didn't even like the stupid fat ass but Kenny had found out shortly after the couple had just gotten together. He had to admit that it was nice to watch Tweek slowly becoming slightly more calmer now that he was around his boyfriend. Craig slipped his hand into Tweek's and laced their fingers as he watched Stan and Cartman beginning to argue about plans of attack. "We should use the basketball court! It offers plenty of cover which we can hide our troops in and will serve as a great front line basis!"  
"No. We lure them out by the school! We can use it perfectly as a point to fire at them all at once!"  
"That wouldn't work!" Stan exclaimed angrily.  
"WOULD SO!" Cartman growled before he stopped and looked down at his phone.

Kenny frowned. _Don't be what I think it is. _He winced slightly but then watched as Cartman's dark eyes sparkled. "There is news from the front." He grinned as his eyes darted over to Kenny who glared foully at him. "That there is a new warrior from the outer lands. Lady Kenny seemed to have found him... why didn't you mention anything?"  
"You haven't given me the chance to tell you anything fat ass." He growled as Cartman's eyes went wild with anger and widened.  
"You will have plenty of time to talk now..." His eyes darted over to Craig who flinched away from Tweek quickly. "Lady Kenny. You will go with the messenger Tweek to the elven armies. You will deliver my warning to them that if they try to claim this soldier as their own then they will lose another prison of war."  
"You can't-"  
"You can't hurt a prisoner of war!" Kenny exclaimed.  
"I can and will. Now go."  
"You can't send Lady Kenny out there!" Stan exclaimed. In response Cartman held his staff threateningly under Stan's chin. "How about I send you to join Clyde?"  
"Fine." Stan growled and walked out the tent. "Lady Kenny, Sir Tweek. Come with me."

Both walked out as Cartman's cold laughter filled the air.

Kenny couldn't wait for the day that he would watch Cartman fall from the throne.

He quickly followed in Stan's footsteps as the boy muttered under his breath about how stupid Cartman was and how their army was being led straight to hell. "Sir Tweek. You must look after Lady Kenny. No harm must come to him."  
"T-That's a lot of pressure." Tweek twitched slightly as he stuttered with nerves.  
"I would take you Lady Kenny but you know how arrogant and stubborn the wizard king can be." Stan held out a belt which Tweek tied around his shoulder and down to his waist before he placed a dagger against his skin.  
"I w-will try my best." Tweek nodded.  
"You will do great Tweek." Craig's voice whispered in his ear as he passed. "Hurry back to me." He grinned and Tweek blushed brightly.  
"We better leave so you can get back." Kenny giggled softly as Tweek opened the gate for him and both began their long walk towards the enemy camp.

_**-Break-**_

Kenny pulled his soft white hood up over his head as the snow began to fall lightly over them. Tweek shivered slightly and wrapped his arms around himself as his breath came out in a thick white mist. "We're not that far away now." Kenny whispered as they watched Kyle's house coming into view. "Craig seemed rather excited to get you back?" Kenny grinned as the boy turned a deep shade of red. "Don't worry. I wont tell anyone." Kenny winked and Tweek seemed to lose some of his nerves. "So when did it happen?"  
"At school... in the changing rooms."  
"And they say romance is dead." Kenny murmured with a roll of his eyes.  
"Hey!" Tweek raised his voice slightly and snapped. Kenny had never seen the boy act like this before when it came to anything. "It was important to me! That's all that mattered!"  
"Ease up dude." Kenny said calmly.  
"S-Sorry." Tweek lowered his gaze to the ground as he kicked some snow off the path.  
"Don't be sorry. If it was important for you, then stand up for it." Kenny smiled and patted the boy's back. "Now-"  
"WHO GOES THERE?!" A voice bellowed.

Kenny turned his gaze away from Tweek and turned towards the gate of the garden where a voice had barked at him. He locked eyes onto a strong figure in purple and black metal armour with a black crown placed on his head which had a skull as it's main emblem... wait a minute- "CLYDE?!" Kenny exclaimed as he stared at the boy. _How the heck had he managed to get back? Kyle must have something that Cartman hadn't planned for._  
"What do you humans want?" He snarled.  
"Clyde... open the fucking gate so I can go." Kenny folded his arms and rolled his eyes.  
"On who's authority?"  
"Mine." He growled and stepped forward confidently as Clyde backed away with widened eyes. Tweek opened the gate and stepped inside confidently as Clyde fell to one knee nervously and bowed to his Princess. _I will have to catch up with him later and make a note of how many men he has with him. _Kenny thought as he strode past boys who stared with a raised eyebrow at him. "Who the heck is she?" They whispered as he strode past them elegantly. He pulled his hood slightly higher to keep his face hidden from the onlookers.

Tweek on the other hand seemed to be twitching a lot more than usual. He kept darting his eyes around to the people who were glaring foully at him. "I-I Have a message for the elven king."  
"Go on through." A boy shrugged and pointed to a large tent which took up a considerable amount of the garden, but unlike with the human faction, plenty of people were walking in an out of it with warm drinks and snacks. No one seemed to be blocked from entering and each had a smile on their face as they would come out with drinks for their friends. "The elves are more friendly with each other." Kenny murmured to Tweek. "Don't worry, their king always treats guests with great respect and care."  
"Y-You sure?"  
"I'm positive." Kenny whispered.

As they walked into the tent, immediately they were met with a burst of warmth as people were clapping and dancing around with each other as music played joyfully. Those who were not dancing and singing contently were sat at tables and benches with drinks as they talked energetically with friends. "Wow.. the king has really done up the place." Kenny murmured as he looked around to see a empty throne sat humbly among other chairs at one table.

It wasn't empty for long though.

A boy quickly came from behind the back entrance of the tent as he smiled brightly at how everyone was enjoying themselves. He slowly took his seat and watched the dancers enjoy themselves as they all raised their cups and cheered their king's name as he simply just gave them a smile. Kenny took in the sight quite quickly. The boy like Tweek was quite lean in build. He wore the red coat of the elves and wore a pale green shirt beneath it. His trousers were clamped tightly around his legs as they were framing them. Though just like with all the others he was now barefoot with only a dagger at his belt. His crimson curly hair was swept across his forehead which held a brown wooden crown which was woven with a golden laurel wreath. "Announcing a messenger from the human faction in the dark lands." Clyde called as he walked into the tent.

All became still as they turned to face Tweek and the hidden Kenny.

Even the king raised an eyebrow as he finally took notice of the two who had entered the tent. "A messenger? What news do you bring?"  
"His lord the wizard king-" Bursts of laughter exploded around the tent as Tweek said that. "Has sent us with a message for you to hear oh wise elven king."  
"Flattery will get you no where." The boy on the throne sat back and took in the sight of the two human boys. He rubbed his pointed ears gently and ran a hand through his thick deep crimson locks before they settled back on his brow. "Do not fear. You are our guests, no harm will come to here. But first I must know with who it is that am I speaking with."  
"Sir Tweek." Tweek squeaked out but stood firm in his spot as Kenny reached up slowly towards his hood.  
"And Lady Kenny." He said softly as he let his hood drop back.

There was a collected gasp from around the room and a brighter smile from Kyle as the boy stood from his throne. "It is good to see you Lady Kenny. Come, join us in our feast." He indicated to a seat at the table next to him while some boy's grabbed Tweek and pulled him over to dance with them while they laughed and smiled encouragingly to him.

Kenny bowed slightly as he bent his needs and held out the trail of his dress while Kyle bowed his head and pulled out the chair for Kenny to sit on. "Thank you, my king."  
"Kenny you don't have to call me that." He chuckled as he tucked in Kenny's chair and served the boy a fresh hot drink of coco and held out a plate of small cut sandwiches.  
"Kyle you seem to have brought your army quite a long way."  
"Well they seem eager to kick Cartman's ass." He shrugged with a grin.  
"I will drink to that." Kyle raised his cup with Kenny and the entire tent rose up in a long cheer.

After a few sips of his drink Kenny finally felt the rest of the cold ebb away from his body and he relaxed back into his chair. Kyle however lent forward and rested his chin on his laced fingers. "So what message has fat ass sent you with?"  
"There's a new kid in town." Kenny whispered so that only Kyle heard.

Immediately Kyle's eyes widened. "We haven't had a new kid since douche bag came a couple of years ago." His eyes became serious as he looked over at his best friend. "I'm guessing you're here because Cartman wants him?"  
"Cartman has threatened to start... _disposing _of your captured soldiers if you go anywhere near the boy to recruit him." Kenny's grip around the cup tightened and he watched as Kyle slumped back in his throne. Some soldiers glanced their way cautiously as they noticed the state of their king.

Kyle tapped his fingers along the table slowly. "You can't let Cartman get his hands on this kid."  
"I know. I know." He murmured as he took a sip from his cup. "But I can't let my men get hurt."  
"Kyle please you can't let him get his hands on Lexi. He-"

kenny fell quiet as Kyle stared at him.

Kenny blushed as Kyle began to slowly grin but then he sighed as he turned his attention back to the nervous boy who was stood at the edge of the crowd. "First Craig and Tweek." Kyle smiled softly as he watched Tweek dancing with the others. "Now you and this boy?"  
"Kyle! There is something with this boy. I don't know what but he didn't move here by choice. He even made me this and offered me a job to make some money."  
"Seems like a good guy." Kyle nodded slowly. "Kenny you realise how much I'm having to work to keep these guys happy. Cartman really slated them off and they're all calling for his blood."  
"Cartman won't be able to hold onto his throne for much longer." Kenny slowly twirled one of his long golden locks around his finger. "Douchebag has yet to enter the fight but something tells me that he won't settle for being Cartman's bitch again."  
"He will pick us off one by one until he has the throne." Kyle said quietly. _  
_

Kenny grinned inwardly. _Yeah, that bastard would try and steal his plan, but it wouldn't happen. No offence Kyle but this time the kingdoms will all be mine. _"So what can you do cause if he doesn't join Cartman then... His fat ass king highness will send some... physical persuasion to make him join them." Kenny looked over at Kyle who was deep in thought. The candles on the tables flickered and dimmed slightly for a second as a cold wind rushed through the tent. Kyle's eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration as he seemed to be focusing on trying to find a solution. "Okay. I will send some guards to keep and eye over him. Cartman's men won't get anywhere near him. Don't worry Lady Kenny you have my word." He smiled and Kenny slowly stood.  
"We better be getting back. Tweek is expected." He grinned to himself as instantly.  
"I shall have a guard escort you halfway to the border between the factions."  
"No. We will be okay." Kenny lent over and kissed Kyle's forehead in a blessing. "Good luck my Elven King."  
"Kenny!" Kyle whispered between his teeth. _Don't worry kyle... I'll leave kissing those lips to Stan when you two eventually get together. _He grinned to himself.  
"Tweek we're leaving." The elves clapped and cheered Kenny as some threw roses his way before he stepped out the tent and left the back garden all together.

_**-Break-**_

Kenny pulled his hood up as the light snow became a vicious and pounding blizzard which relentlessly tore into him and Tweek. He had already given Tweek the jacket that Alex had given him. The boy was shivering so much that Kenny was nervous he would catch a cold or worse. "Maybe we should turn back to the elven king's kingdom." Tweek whispered as he pulled his arms around himself tightly. Kenny however just looked ahead of him at the blinding cascade of white which gave away none of the secrets of the town's appearance. This wasn't good. They couldn't see anything... or anyone who may be around them. "Come on." Kenny grabbed Tweek's hand and pulled him into a nearby alleyway.

For a moment or too the snow seemed to ease out slightly. With the roof tops nearby covering a lot of their overhead it was easier to see a lot of stuff around them...

Though Kenny regretted it immediately.

The alley way was dark though it seemed to be hot as a sauna. Kenny looked around and when he saw a man pot hole he realised why: They were pumping excess heat from underground out of here... where there was warmth in weather like this there would be people and...

He stopped as he slowly looked around at the ancient worn walls which were stained with red and crimson... somehow Kenny knew that it was likely that they weren't paint stains. His heart sped up rapidly as it climbed into his throat as he took a nervous step back. "Tweek." He said quietly as possible. "I don't know about this place."  
"You're the one who lead us into here!" He exclaimed loudly and Kenny turned slamming his hand over the boy' mouth to shut him up.

But it was too late.

From the shadows figures began to slowly grow as they began to shuffle forward. "Look what we have here." A set of yellow stained teeth grew to reveal a rotten smile from the darkness. Tweek yelped inside his throat an stuck close to Kenny as more figures began to rise from the ground and circle around them till they were all locked in. They all wore torn and disgusting rags which Kenny thought stank of their own piss... he probably wasn't that far from the truth. Their faces were all covered with black masks which looked put together by pieces of disregarded cloth. "Now look at these little nerds. All dressed up and no where to go."  
"It's a boy!" Exclaimed one as they fixed their eyes on Kenny. "Queer nerds!"  
"Hey Queer... come show us that skirt." One slowly pulled a knife out from under their sleeve and began to stagger forwards. "Come on."  
_**"You bastards better get back."**_

Kenny looked up as the voice seemed to echo around them. With the white blizzard above them it was almost next to impossible to see anything on the rooftops. _**"It's so easy. Twelve against two. You're all scum that climbed from the shadows and darkness. You are monsters."**_Kenny turned as he realised that a figure was crouched on a small lamp post above them. It was balancing on the thin metal bar as though it weighed nothing.

Slowly it began to fall to the ground and stood from it's crouch. Around it's shoulder was something with was pitch black but were detailed with scales. Kenny thought It looked like a giant pair of wings before it came to rest against his back as a long flowing cloak. The boy's face was hidden by a mask which moved around his eyes and spiked out in two large horns which moved back towards his ears and over his beautiful blond hair. The mask's eyes were covered with lenses which were snow white. Like the strange wings or cloaks the mask was detailed with scales which looked like... which looked like... "What's with the idiot in a dragon mask?" One of the thugs asked. The mask cut off just at the edge of the boy's nose but three spikes on each side moved down across the outside of his cheeks. His torso was wrapped in a crimson and black flowing armour which moved tightly into the curves of his body and down his legs in plates as though they were scales on a dragon's body. The way the armour was sculpted around him. The way it spiked out across his shoulder blades and yet it stood out perfectly with the crimson and black. It was incredible to say the least!

The wind picked up and the cloak brushed along side him as he raised his hand. Kenny observed how at the end of his fingers there were golden talons. The boy slowly dragged his hand along the bricks and Kenny stared at how easily they sliced through the rock... _That's no ordinary gold. _As the boy pulled his hand back the thugs backed away slightly as they stared at him. The lenses on his mask lifted to reveal two deep emerald orbs...

With a serpent like pupil in the centre.

The thugs now flinched away. "What the fuck is he?!"  
"He's probably just another queer nerd like them!" One man snapped and looked around at the others for them to move. "If no one else is going to take him on then I will!" He lunged forward and snarled but the boy just span on the heel of his armoured feet and brought his foot up in an elegant quick lift. The way he stretched was beyond flexible. Like that a ballerina would need to perform. The thug was staggered as his skull rattled from the jaw breaking kick. _**"Bastards like you are the reason my big sister isn't around any more."**_All Kenny could do was watch as the boy brought his foot back down and the sound of the man's head smashing off the concrete, bounced off the walls around him.

He slowly moved next to Tweek and Kenny. His foot rested on the lid of the man hole cover as he blocked the air from escaping. _**"Bring it."**_The boy's voice echoed slightly as though two of him were speaking at once but it was fading slightly as though being shouted into a mist. The other thugs looked at each other before they lunged taking the boy on three at a time.

As soon as they neared the boy moved his foot and a scalding blast of hot air hit the thugs in the eyes making them scream before the boy ran up against a wall and flipped over the first one before elbowing him in the back of the neck and knocking him to the floor out cold. "GET HIM!" They roared as he ran at them but they fell like skittles as he span around their back and slammed them to the floor breaking a leg or an arm on each of them so they couldn't move because of the pain.

Kenny and Tweek screamed out as the final thug grabbed them each by the neck. Kenny wasn't scared about dying. He had done that plenty of times before. What he was scared about was that this boy could get hurt for him. "Now... just let me go... and I won't hurt them." The boy's eyes were cold and impassive as he regarded Kenny and Tweek. "Now... I'm going to walk out this alley... and-" He shut up as the boy reached for a black knife in his bag and he threw it so it pierced the man's hand. Kenny caught his breath as the point of the knife pierced through the man's skin and stopped just before it slit open his throat. The man staggers back and the boy lunged forward smashing the man's skull up against the wall. It was almost comical to see. The boy was about Kenny's height and from the sound of his voice about the same age. From what he could see of the face he would agree with his previous statement. "LET ME GO! PLEASE! PLEASE!"  
_**"When my sister was being murdered, she begged like this... men like you didn't listen to her."**_The boy slowly raised the man's hand as he pushed the knife through the other hand as well and the thug screamed out in agony. Tweek's eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed into Kenny's arms. The boy didn't even bat an eyelid their way. His cold serpent eyes were locked on the man with loathing. _**"I'd love to kill every single man like you... but rotting in a hole will prolong that pain... and I will know that you have given up your life. That will be worth it."  
**_"So you're not going to hurt me?"  
_**"I never said that."**_He slammed his fist against the knife and the man's hands were crushed into the wall as the knife dug deeper. He was like a bug on a stick. Like the others, he wouldn't be able to move till the police cars and ambulances came.  
"WHO ARE YOU!" The man screamed horrified but the boy ignored him as he walked over to Kenny who was croutched in the snow clutching onto Tweek who was pale. "Is he okay?" Kenny whispered trying to block out the sound of the man's screams. The boy lent his ear against Tweek's chest then opened the boy's mouth slightly as he listened to the rate of his breathing  
_**"He just fainted... Warm him up a bit and let him rest then he will be fine. Your friends will be here any second to help you."**_Kenny tried to get a better look at the boy's face but he stood quickly and walked back over to the man hole cover as his foot stood over the gap where the air escaped.  
"You never told me your name!" Kenny shouted.  
_**"Call me... Drago."**_The boy stomped his foot as the hot blast of air exploded from the tunnel as the pot hole cover went flying into his hands. The hot air caught in the back of his cloak which slowly rose back into the shape of dragon wings. The boy shot up into air like a bullet and before he could land and slide on the ice covered roof, he dropped the pot hole cover like a surfboard and slid down the roof till he was close enough to leap to the other side of the alley where he landed on a flat roof top and took of sprinting.

Kenny watched as the pothole lid fell from the roof top and fell neatly and exactly back into place where it had been fitted. _What... the... fuck _Kenny stared at the figure who had vanished. _What the fuck had that been!? He taken on fifteen thugs and... he moved so... he was... _"TWEEK!?" The normally impassive voice surprised Kenny as it shouted after him and Craig came barrelling into the alley way just as police cars pulled up. Craig knelt next to his boyfriend and cradled his head in his lap.

Stan ran into the alley and pulled Kenny quickly up from his knees. "Dude are you okay?! We were in camp when suddenly we got this message saying that you were in trouble."  
"Did you see him?" Kenny frowned slightly as Stan threw a blanket around his shoulders and gave him a warm drink.  
"See who?"  
"I-It doesn't matter." Kenny shook his head. He looked over to see Tweek slowly coming back into conscience. Craig planted a powerful kiss on his lips before picking the boy up in his arms and being guided to a spare police car by a copper who was going to take him back to his.  
"Hey dude... do you want to stay at mine tonight. Maybe going back to yours isn't the best idea."  
"Not as though any one would care." Kenny muttered as he was led by Stan into a nearby car before getting driven back to the Marshes house.

Had he been able to see. He would have seen the one who called himself Drago on the roof of the alley way crouching as he watched the boy taken back to the safety of a home. He nodded before standing and letting his cloak get caught in the wind as he rocketed away and leapt over the long roof tops.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi so thank you to Jrf1970, FFFreak21 and Carvia for following and favouriting this story. And another thanks to Carvia for reviewing! ^_^ I'm glad you liked it =) As usual I will start with the warning. Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day where ever you are =)****

* * *

Katherine was cleaning the counter tops as Kenny walked into the store. He stretched and yawned as the early morning light ran over his new clothes which Alex had given him. "Morning." Katherine said brightly as Kenny came in. She kept a soft smile on him as he watched the boy look around uncertainly. "I heard about what happened yesterday? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah... I'd rather just forget the whole thing happened." Kenny admitted as he stared down at his trainers.

He had spent most of the night dreaming about that boy Drakon. In the dream he had been chasing the boy back across the rooftops. "Wait! I want to talk to you!" He would cry out but the boy would only glance over his shoulder and would vanish as the wind picked up and lifted him away into the night sky.

Kenny had to find out who the heck that boy was. He wouldn't be able to get him out of his head until he did. Those emerald eyes had burned so deeply into him that they had almost left a mental brand upon him. The boy had been so strong... he had put his life out to defend Kenny and Tweek without a second thought... actually that was a lie. Kenny could see what the other thought was that motivated him to beat those thugs, it was revenge.

Katherine looked at Kenny curiously as the boy rose out of his day dream. "Have you ever heard of someone called Drago?" Kenny wondered and turned just in time to see Katherine pale white as a sheet. Her body became tense and her fingers slowly curled into a fist. "No." She forced herself into a smile. "Can't say I ever have. Though that word has a lot of meanings. In English it translates as _Dragon _or in other languages like Greek, it refers to something called a Drakon." Just the way that she said it already gave Kenny a dark anticipation. What ever this thing was... it wasn't good. "There are stories of Drakon's in history." She shrugged as she pulled out a book and began going through some accounting figures.  
"Stories?" Kenny wondered.  
"Greeks used to believe in Drakons. They were giant dragons or serpents which were unleashed from the darkest pits of hell by the god of death who had sealed them in the part of their hell where even the gods feared to go." Her eyes gazed down at the counter as she slowly cleaned a stubborn spot. "Where ever they went they unleashed destruction." This made Kenny frown as he thought back to the boy. Why would someone who protects people chose a name of a creature which caused so much destruction and chaos? "Anyway, you will be working upstairs. We have a wedding dress which has been ordered... strange though... it was by a boy about your age." She shrugged. "Oh well. Anyway. The designs and details are all upstairs." She watched as slowly a streak of red moved onto Kenny's cheeks.  
"Is lexi upstairs?" He asked and Katherine paused as she turned to look at the boy with a raised eyebrow but slowly nodded. "He's just getting a few boxes of materials out the attic." Kenny began to walk up the dusty wooden stairs just as Katherine called through.  
"First door on the right!"

Kenny looked down as he came to a maze of doors and corridors. _Wow... this place is bigger than it looks. _He thought as he opened the door. He slowly turned the bronze handle and caught his breath as he stepped into the large room. Like the changing cubicles it was covered in mirrors so no matter where you looked you could not escape your reflection. There was no hiding in here.

Kenny watched intently as on the ceiling a small square path opened and a ladder lead down onto the floor. His eyes hungrily devoured the details of the boy who began to descend. He was wearing no shirt but only some shorts which were revealing the lower part of his waist but not enough to reveal what hid beneath the prize of his boxers... that annoyed Kenny slightly as the sight teased him. "Hey Lexi."  
"Eek."

The boy wobbled and fell backwards from the ladder. Just before he hit the floor he twisted his body so he landed in a crouch of his knees and caught the box of materials before it could spill out and onto the floor. "Whoa." Kenny's eyes widened at Alex who stood slowly. His lightly tanned body was covered in dust and bits of old dirt from the attic. He gave a uncertain smile as he ran a hand through his golden locks and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Sorry of I spooked you... but that was kind of cool."  
"Uh. No problem." Alex laughed softly and placed the boxes down slowly on the floor.  
"How the hell did you do that?"  
"I used to dance when I was younger." He shrugged. "Old habits die hard I guess." He looked down at himself and blushed when he realised just how exposed he was. "I'm just going to go and wash quickly." Kenny noted how the boy was athletically built though he sad subtly building on his arms. Typical of a dancer Kenny suspected.

He dragged over a mannequin and began to delicately pull out the lines of fabric and began to observe longer lines of lace. He tried to focus his entire attention onto making the dress instead of the sound of a shower coming from one of the nearby rooms. _Don't think about it. Don't think about Alex undressing and- _Kenny blushed and closed his eyes tightly as he felt his jeans becoming tighter around him.

He slowly opened his eyes as he looked down at the measurements for the dress. He frowned slightly as he went over the details. _That's funny... these details are a lot like Kyle's... strange. _He shrugged and began to stitch some material together as he worked on the lower half of the dress. He made it so the the wedding dress cut out over the front of the legs and moved back in sharp points but were decorated with the lace which Kenny began to thread on top of the material. He didn't want to make the trail to long but he wanted to it to make an effect compared with what the rest of the dress would be. "Katherine!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you have any of those white heels? Thin tips preferably."  
"Sure. I will have Alex bring them into you."  
"Thanks!" He stepped back to admire his handy work as he looked over it critically. Alex would have to work on the upper torso but Kenny would work on this. "Who ever is going to wear this, definitely won't be a blushing white virgin bride." He grinned to himself as he looked over it. He grabbed individual pearls and began to stitch them along the outside of the trail as he works his fingers nimbly and with expertise. It didn't take him long at all to be able to set patterns and waves into the fabric and he stepped back again to take in the sight.  
"It looks beautiful."

Kenny turned to see Alex stood in the doorway. He was wearing a fresh pair of shorts still without a shirt on._ You're damn right it is. _Kenny said looking over the boy's warm, entrancing body. "So what were you thinking for the torso piece."  
"Isn't that your knowledgeable area?"  
"Nothing wrong with wondering your opinion though." Alex said impassively as he walked over and frowned at the measurements. "That's strange... this dress... it's almost as though-"  
"As though it's made for a guy." Kenny spoke his thoughts. "Though the shoulder and chest measurements are not that far from a girls, the torso is curved like a girl's figure... maybe we're just dealing with a butch girl?" He suggested and watched as Alex's eyes ran over the collected material they had to use on this piece. He seemed to be weighing out every action and possibility in his head before he moved one muscle.  
"I guess." Alex shrugged and walked over as he began to set a corset piece around the torso.

Kenny decided he would never get used to the sight and way that Alex worked. What had took Kenny the last ten minutes, Alex had replicated a perfect upper half of the dress in half that time. The lace curved around the almost flat chest and provided a brilliant beauty. Kenny how ever quickly decided he wasn't sure about the pearls. The moment this doubt flashed through his eyes Ale quickly examined the dress again before he made a few extra branches of pearls leading around the torso piece to make it all work together after adding folds over the chest and layering it down with Kenny's help to the trail. At the edge of each fold were lines of flowers which looked beautiful to Kenny's eyes. It was almost unbelievable that they weren't real. "All that is left." He grinned and slowly slid the heels onto the mannequin's feet. "Is Cinderella's charm." He smiled brilliantly and began to as delicately as possibly pull the dress over the top of the dummy and fold it precisely into a box. His fingers were calm and collected as he gently moved the laced arms out the way. "I don't know who this is for... but the amount of money they spent to get it done in a day... It's unbelievable. You should have seen the other thing that I had to sort out... it was really strange actually."

Alex stared over to the other box and outfit he had been working on last night after their customer had called. It was a white button up shirt with collar and ruffled sleeves and trimming around the neckline and hem of the shirt, black trousers and shined shoes, a black traditional jacket like a guard would wear at a palace, though the customer had been very specific that it had to be authentic a blue hood less cloak which if the measurements were correct (Which they always were for Alex) then that would mean the cloak would stop just at the ground though it could easily be wide enough to wrap around two people it needed. It was strange but Alex didn't question it. He had seen a lot of weird orders in his time working with his mother here and he had learnt not to wonder why. If it payed the bills and he was doing what he enjoyed. Then why should he question it?

He sealed the lid down on the box and quickly wrapped a large emerald bow around it as to the customers request while the other one had a sapphire blue bow wrapped around it. Strange how the requests had been so specific. Kenny was too distracted with the customer's book and details to be of pay any other notice to Alex as he carried them out. "Mom! That's two for delivery! Do you know where the place is?"  
"Yeah honey, don't worry. I'll be back in five!"  
"So see you in ten." Alex chuckled as he placed the boxes at the bottom of the stairs and walked back to Kenny.

He felt slightly self concious as Kenny locked his eyes on the side of the boy's torso. "You're hurt!" He walked over quickly and gazed down at the large, angry purple and black splotches which were around Alex's ribs and back. How hadn't Kenny noticed them before?  
"Oh... yeah." Alex threw a hand behind his head and ruffled his blond spikes. "I fell down the stairs this morning. I'm a bit of a clumsy idiot when I first wake up. It's only after that first coffee do I feel everything okay."

Kenny stared at the boy's bright smiling face as he laughed at himself. For a moment Kenny thought that he was lying but soon shook that idea out of his head. "So that's it for today really." Alex shrugged and pulled a wad of cash out his pocket. He flicked through a few notes before he handed Kenny about nine hundred pounds in notes.  
"Dude!" His eyes went wide. "What the-"  
"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about the first piece as well." He handed out another thousand and Kenny thought he was going to faint. He never had so much money in his hand before!  
"This is just for two pieces?! One I didn't even get to work on!"  
"Yeah, we don't normally have such quiet days. Normally we get about ten or twenty orders we have to do in a day and that there is about the average wage we get paid for each dress or what ever we make."

Kenny had never been that good at maths but the sum he did in his head for that wage almost made his jaw drop to the floor. D_amn! Goodbye run down hell hole future with drunk bastard idiot of a father. Hello money! _He smiled brightly. "Wow, I haven't seen someone smile that brightly since my mother told me that we were moving out here." He said casually as he lent up against one of the mirrors.  
"I'm surprised you haven't heard all the talk about me." Kenny gazed into those brilliant amber eyes. "The talk about me being a poor skank."  
"I try not to listen to gossip. Besides... I think those who speak and gossip like that, they are the poor ones. They are poor in the fact that they have no heart or time in which to spend without hurting or destroying someone else." Alex shrugged.

Kenny held back his blush as he stared at the boy. For a moment there he just wanted to step forward slowly and... _no. _

He took a small step forward.

_Maybe..._

He came face to face with Alex.

_Yes! _He began to lean forward but at the last second walked straight past the boy into the corridor.

_NO! __WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT! _His thoughts screamed but he stopped as he felt his phone going off in his pocket. He looked down to see it was Stan calling. He pressed the button harshly as he ignored the call and glared at the wall in front of him.

Alex just followed behind him in his steps as he grabbed for a shirt and pulled it over his head hiding Kenny from the lean and beautiful sight which was Alex's body. "So what are you going to do now?" Kenny frowned as his phone went off again in his pocket and he looked down to see he had got a message. _Dude... get your fucking ass down here. NOW!- Stan_  
"Looks like Lady Kenny is needed." He muttered. "Do you have a place I can get changed?" He realised how stupid of a question that was just as the question escaped his lips.  
"You know where to go." Alex smiled and walked down the stairs.  
"What about you?" Alex followed him and stood outside his cubicle as Kenny tossed out his clothes and Alex folded them neatly before placing them in coordinated piles.  
"I don't know... this boy came knocking around the house last night... Red hair, wore a emerald jacket. Kind of cute." Alex shrugged then stopped as Kenny opened the door half dressed and stared at Alex.  
"You're into guys?"  
"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Kenny just raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself in his dress as he zipped it up and pulled on the white fur coat.  
"Have I got a problem with that? Nope. Plus that boy is my best friend. His name is Kyle." Kenny frowned inwardly but didn't let it show. _Trust it to Kyle to get the attention of someone he liked. _Kenny glanced back down at his phone as another message came through from Stan which pretty much was a repeat of the last one. "What about the other one? He referred to himself as lord wizard king."

Kenny paled as soon realisation dawned on him. _Oh shit... _"Alex did Cartman see Kyle come talk to you?"  
"Uh yeah...Then when I said to the weird big kid that I was to busy at that moment to join his game he said that I had to chose right there and then whether or not to stand with him. I said for him to go away because I was too busy working on some designs for..." Alex paused but quickly said. "Suit. Your friend Kyle laughed and that guy turned around and said that I would learn to respect his... um... _Authoritah._ When I asked him if he meant authority he screamed in my face and stormed off."  
"Cartman must be making good on his promise." Kenny murmured to himself.

Then he stopped as something began to dawn on him. "Alex... Where were those boxes delivered to?" He asked quietly.

He paled considerably when Alex gave him Cartman's address. "Oh shit..." His eyes widened. "I know what Cartman's planning!" He bolted out the room in his heels and ran into lobby with his dress trailing behind him. "Kyle and Stan are in trouble. I'll text you!"  
"Kenny?! KENNY!" Alex called after him but Kenny was already half way down the street.

He just hoped he wouldn't be too late.

_**-Break-**_

Kenny saw the gate open for him long before he even reached Cartman's house. _That bastard. If he does this then they will be absolutely humiliated in front of everyone! That fat bastard can't do this! _Kenny bolted past Katherine as she was coming out the backyard. "Kenny? Are you okay-" He didn't stop to acknowledge her as he burst into the garden and saw everyone shuffling uncomfortably.

Kyle was stood at the front on a stand screaming at Cartman who was smirking darkly. At the sight of Kenny, Cartman's eyes sparkled with a black delight. "Ah, Lady Kenny just in time I see. I was just explaining the situation to Kyle now that he had broken the terms of my negotiated terms."  
"YOUR DICTATED TERMS CARTMAN!" Kenny shouted with Stan. "YOU CANNOT DO THIS AND YOU KNOW IT!"  
"Yeah you can't beat up the prisoners of war!" Stan snapped. That was when Kenny realised. _Kyle and Stan hadn't realised yet.  
_"Cartman don't do it."

Kenny turned and watched as some younger boys were dragged out in chains. To his horror he watched as Butter's was one of them. "That's right. Paladin Butter's is rumoured to be a traitor to some hidden growing faction. Now they must all be punished."  
"Cartman you cannot break the rules of war. YOU CAN'T HURT THEM!" Kenny shouted out and watched as Cartman's men were slowly gravitating towards him.  
"Shut your god damn slut mouth! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!"

To prove this point he grabbed his staff and smashed it around, hitting Butters square in the face who went flying backwards into the arms of the younger boys who tried to shield him as Cartman towered over them. "Now. I'm going to smash each one of these prisoners till they're out cold unless Sir Kyle is willing to pay for the consequences of breaking my rules." Butters whimpered slightly as Cartman took another swing and smashed the boy's face violently. Kyle stared in horror as he closed his fist. His pride was killing him though his conscience was filling him with deep guilt. What ever Cartman had planned would be embarassing to say the least... but to let them take the full brunt of Cartman's rage instead of himself?

What kind of king would that make him.

Stan was watching with a dark glare as he closed his fists. He was desperate to storm forward and smash Cartman in the face so hard that he would send the boy to the next century... but that would start a whole new war and with Cartman's rage... the boy had measures that no one else would sink to.

In other words.

It was a lose-lose situation for him.

Kenny shook his head as he couldn't take it any more. The sight of the boys on the floor crying as Cartman hit them over and over again without giving them a break. This was barbaric and merciless. This was just an attack, a bit of amusement for Erik to have. He shook his head as he ran forward and screamed out: "CARTMAN YOU CAN'T-"  
"I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!" He screamed and Kenny flinched back as the boy's dark eyes locked on him. They seemed to almost burn through his soul as he was "I AM THE KING! I RULE! I WIN EVERY TIME." He grinned as he flipped his staff in his hand so the heavy and bigger end was ready to smash into someone. "I control everyone here. I will not be ordered around by some diva girl who couldn't even beat douche bag!" He slowlly pulled back his staff and took a swing at Kenny. "NOW SHUT UP AND GET LOST!"

Kenny flinched back as he waited for the staff to strike him but after a minute Kenny opened his eyes to see Alex who had taken the full brunt of the hit and who's head was now bleeding slightly from a cut on his forehead. "Never. Touch. Kenny." He growled quietly.

Kyle stared with wide eyes as he watched Alex's blood drip onto the snow. "Cartman that is enough."  
"Oh so what? You're Queer for Kenny?"

Alex said nothing but just pulled back his fist.

As it connected with Cartman's face, everyone stared with wide eyes as it seemed for almost a minute Erik was lifted into the air by the sheer force that had been exerted into the contact.

Cartman went rolling back until he crashed into the snow and groaned before slowly getting into a crouch. "You little fucktard. You're going to pay for that."  
"Cartman enough!" Kyle took a stance as Alex's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell into Kenny's strong arms. "You win. Leave Alex, leave my men. Do what you want!"

Carmtan's mouth slowly twitched up at the edges as he chuckled quietly. "Glad you could see it my way. As punishment for breaking my negotiations you will have to accept my gift. Sir Stan please join me up here." Kenny looked up from Alex's pale face as he scooped up some snow and placed it against the wound numbing it slightly. After a minute or so Alex slowly came back to. His eyes slowly flickered open and instantly locked onto Kyle and Stan as the two white boxes were placed down on the stand. Kyle stared at the emerald box and looked over to Alex who couldn't hold his gaze. "Are you okay?" Kenny whispered softly and Alex nodded.  
"I've taken worst hits than that." He muttered under his breath, thinking that Kenny hadn't heard him. "I just couldn't allow you to get hurt... I'm sorry about them two." He whispered and stared up at Kenny's eyes. "I should have known better when I saw the measurements... I should have put it together."  
"It's okay. You don't know what a sick, twisted bastard Cartman can be."

Kyle undid the bow and glowered into the box as he pulled out the dress and heels. He sighed as slowly he put two and two together. "Stan... I'm sorry I can't let more people get hurt because of this psychopath."  
"This what?" Cartman turned and smashed one of the boys in the face again and the boy cried out Kyle's name as he wept on the ground. Butters moved over to him even with his swollen face and hug him as he tried to quiet the boy down and calm him.

After that it didn't take Kyle long with Kenny and Alex's help to start getting the dress on. They stood in the kitchen with the blinds down and the whole time heard Cartman bellowing with laughter outside. Alex's right eye was swelling shut with faint traces of purple and the cut on his head had stopped bleeding so that was a plus. Kenny still kept glancing nervously over to the boy, worried that he may keel over again. "Alex are you sure you're okay?" Kyle kept asking him gently and Alex just smiled up at him through the cut on his lip and still managed to pull off a dazzling smile. "Yeah. Don't worry about little old me."  
"Come back to my house afterwards. I'll try and stitch up some of those-"  
"That's okay." Kenny interjected. "I've got it." Kyle raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Alex zipped up the last bit of the dress and looked Kyle over to see if the dress fitted.  
"I'm sorry that this is happening to you Kyle."  
"At least you get a chance to see your dress on someone." Kyle shrugged and just offered a surprisingly calm smile. "Cartman is just doing this to try and widen the gaps between our factions. He thinks that Stan and me will not complete this and then he will have a reason to beat up the men and wage war instantly. He will act all offended and say that the elves had rejected his traditions... on the other hand if we go through with it. We both will never live it down as reputation."  
"Why do you hang around with this dick head?" Alex sighed.  
"We've been asking ourselves this for years." Kenny finished setting the trail and Alex lowered the crown onto Kyle's head.  
"If it makes you feel any better. You look beautiful Kyle." Alex smiled encouragingly at him and Kyle's cheeks slowly turned a bit red.  
"Thanks... well... time to go meet my husband."

**_-Break-_**

After the ceremony and a lot of bellowing of laughter from Cartman who then suggested that Stan walk his new bride home as he snickered uncontrollably, Kyle and Stan slowly began the long walk back to the elven faction with Alex and Kenny. Kyle guessed that Alex was good looking. Could Kyle imagine leaning over and kissing those soft lips and that Bronze skin? Yeah, sure he could. But by the looks of it, he could also imagine the beating he would get from Kenny for it. It wasn't that often that Kenny ever looked at someone like that. He could see how Kenny looked at the smaller boy protectively as though he had just wanted to wrap his arms around the boy's waist and pull him under the cover of his coat.

Kyle sighed inwardly. This was going to be a bit of a predicament.

Stan said nothing but just left Kyle at the gate of his garden as they reached his house. _Stan isn't going to be talking to me for a while... _He thought and shook his head. The fact his best friend had just so easily turned away from him... it hurt. Then there was Alex who looked slightly dizzy and ready to pass out again. "Are you sure you're going to make it home all right?" He asked and watched as he had to lean slightly into Kenny's embrace to keep standing. _How hard did Cartman hit him? _"Don't worry about me." Alex smiled gently.  
"Dude. You're staying here. If you get any worse me and my Mom will take you to hospital."  
"Honestly-"  
"Yeah Kyle." Kenny frowned then caught Alex as he slumped a bit more. _I'm going to fucking kill Cartman. _Kenny's thoughts snarled. _That bastard is going pay!  
_"You're staying here. If you are feeling better later I will personally get you home." He turned to the back garden just in time to hear soft music begin to play. Kyle watched as Stan's figure disappeared down the road without glancing back once. "Come on. A drink, something to eat and a rest and I'm sure you will feel better in no time." He reached out and gently guided Alex into the humongous tent.

Kenny's eyes twitched as he watched Kyle drag the boy away. _Oh when I'm Princess... I'm going to make you my slave Kyle. _He muttered in his head before following them inside. Leaving kyle with the most attractive boy they know who Kenny admittedly decided he had a crush on... Yeah... like he trusted Kyle that much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi so thank you to Jrf1970, FFFreak21, ChibiMegane, ImaginaryStoryWriter and Carvia for following and favouriting this story. It means a lot to me that you guys like it =) As usual I will start with the warning. Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day where ever you are =)****

* * *

Tweek sighed as he slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Craig who was watching his movements carefully. Tweek's forehead was beaded with sweat and he was slightly pale from the nightmare he had just been pulled out of. "Are you okay babe?" Craig whispered quietly as he gently rubbed his thumb over Tweek's spine, attempting to ease the boy down slightly as his chest and breathing began to even out.  
"J-Just a nightmare." He whimpered as he turned his head into Craig's bare chest and clamped his eyes shut in an attempt to try and get rid of the last bit of the nightmare out of his head.  
"I never should have let you go by yourself. I never should have let Cartman send you away without me."  
"T-Then Cartman w-would have done something to h-hurt you." Tweek slowly opened his eyes to stare up at Craig. He reached up and ran his hand through those gently black locks. People always said that Craig was a impassive bastard... well they were wrong. Craig was kind and caring. He opened his heart to Tweek completely and would give the world if he could.  
"Tweek?" Craig frowned slightly as the boy shivered up against him. "Come on. How does a hot bath sound?"  
"S-Sounds G-G-Good." Tweek admitted and watched as Craig's bare body slowly shifted out the bed as his kissed Tweek's cheek.  
"Good." He smiled encouragingly as Tweek rolled over in bed watching as his beautiful boyfriend went into the adjoining bathroom. It was so much easier in Craigs house. That's why Tweek always preferred to come around here.

Plus it's not as though his parents really cared he was out here... to be honest, Craig's house had become a second home. Even Craig's parents had come to treat Tweek like their step son and offered him to sleep over most days of the week. But Tweek guessed it was doing him some good to be able to get away from his parents. With it being his last year of school he supposed it should be now that he started breaking the bond between his parents... because as soon as he left this town.

He wasn't coming back.

The events in the alleyway just proved the fact that Tweek had just too many bad memories when it came to this place.

He slowly ran a hand through his thick blond locks and walked over the window as he let the fresh breeze in. He could hear from the other room the stream of water running into the large bath and watched as the slight cloud of steam which was beginning to trail out of the bathroom. He just shook his head and stared at the windowsill as tears began to sting his eyes. He was so lucky to have Craig... but this town. This stupid town just had to many bad memories for him. It was a poison in his mind which was seeping viciously through him. He just kept thinking about all those thugs who had him and Kenny surrounded. The feeling of that man's hand around his neck. "Make it sotp!" He whimpered as clutched his head. Tears streamed down his cheeks and splashed onto the window sill.  
**_"Now why are you crying?"_ **A soft voice whispered.

Tweek almost screamed as he looked up see a boy lent up against the framing of the window. _**"Not that scary am I?"**_He chuckled softly. Tweek observed how he was still in that black and red armour... that thing looked so heavy... how did this boy move around so easily in it? His cloak was tightly around the shoulder. The mask lowered over his face hid his eyes but Tweek had a feeling he didn't want to see them again. _**"Mind if I come in? It's a bit cold out here."** _It was strange so see a masked figure smile like that but Tweek just nodded and stepped back before taking a seat on the bed.  
"W-Why are you here?" He whimpered as the boy took a seat on the floor and smiled up at him kindly.  
_**"I wanted to make sure you was okay. You took a bad turn after those guys got you. I was just hoping you was okay. Though I'm sure you're okay in the arms of your**_** boyfriend."****  
**"I d-don't even know w-what your name is."  
_**"You can call me Drago."**_He said simply and gave a shrug of his shoulders her he reached down to his belt. _**"Tweek, why were you**_** crying?"****  
**"W-why do you care?"  
_**"Because it's my job to care and protect those in this town who need my help. Sometimes giving someone help means going beyong physically helping them." **_He looked into Tweek's eyes and the blonde boy stared into the black lenses of the mask as he watched his own reflection. _**"Tweek you realise that those men who tried to hurt you and Kenny will never be able to get out and hurt you any more. I personally saw them into cells where they will rot for the rest of their life."**_Drago reached down to his belt and flipped a knife from his belt and into his palm. _**"Tweek I personally promise you that you will never have to be scared of them or anyone in this town. Like the other's I'm going to watch over you and make sure you're safe till you leave this**_** place. I'm cleaning up the streets, I've already started with that Erik Cartman. He will no longer be hurting you."**_  
_"But w-why?" Tweek stared slightly in awe at the boy by his devotion. The boy lowered his gaze as he looked at the clean knife.  
_**"Because my older sister was raped and murdered by criminals. She was the only person in my life who I trusted or loved and she was taken from me... I'm never going to let anyone ever suffer ever again by the scum of**_** criminals."****  
**"Why are you telling me all this?"  
_**"There is no point in helping someone if you don't have a real reason for helping. But they say before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for. I want you to take this Tweek."**_He held out his knife slowly for the boy. It wasn't like a usual knife. It's handle was a smooth black metal with a dragon engraved into the metal. _**"Remember that with this knife no one can ever hurt you. Stick close with Craig, enjoy your time with him. You never know how much it hurts to lose someone until it actually happens... Take care of yourself Tweek. Just call me when you ever need some**_** help."****  
**"But how will I-"

By the time Tweek looked up, Drago was already gone. "Tweek?" Craig looked through from the bathroom before peeking his head around the doorway. "You coming?"  
"Y-yeah. S-sure."  
"By the way what happened earlier with that new kid Alex?"  
"W-Well. It's kind of a long story."

_**-A couple of hours earlier-**_

Kyle and Kenny slowly sat Alex down at the head table in the tent next to the throne. They pushed a couple of chairs together so the boy could get some rest. "I'm fine. Honestly." Alex persisted but Kyle just shook his head.  
"Dude accept that I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. Now stop being such a girl and hold still." Kyle smiled as one of his men brought him a bag over with first aid supplies. "Thank you. Make sure that Butters and the other men are all comfortable."  
"As you wish my king." The boy bowed and walked off.

Alex watched Kyle as the boy pulled out some antiseptic wipes. "This may sting a bit."  
"I think I can handle- EEK." He bit onto his lower lip as Kyle cleaned the cut on the boy's head. It had already stopped bleeding but it did look as though it may need a few stitched. Kyle just hoped that the boy wouldn't go back and beat Cartman up. There was enough reason for Cartman to take his anger out upon Kyle's faction, he didn't need to give fat ass much more a reason.

Kenny looked down at Alex who was still slightly pale. "No one has ever took a real swing at Cartman... that was really impressive. You knocked him right on his fat ass."  
"It wasn't anything. He had it coming. He shouldn't pick on those who are weaker than him."  
"We've been saying that for years... he's never going to change."  
"Maybe... maybe there is someone who can change him." Alex's gaze became unfocused as Kyle finished cleaning the wounds. He kept his hands steady as he began to put the stitches in. "Should you really be doing that?!" Kenny glared pointedly.  
"Would you rather do it?" He said impassively. When he finished putting the stitches in he put the back of his hand against the light bronze smooth forehead as was checking to see if the boy had a fever or if his temperature was too low. "You're a bit cold. Don't worry. After something to eat and drink, you will feel like a new guy."

Kenny walked away just as Alex and Kyle began to talk about each others interest. Immediately it became quite clear that they had quite a lot in common. They shared a taste in some of the same music. In the same T.V programmes, games and even reading!

Kenny just walked off over to the crowd of boy's who had been beaten up by Cartman. Butters was sat on the floor next to a couple of boys who were still crying and hurt from the way they had been attacked. Butters was just whispering encouragingly to them that they were okay and even to some of the youngest he singing softly to keep them calm. _I never realised how good with kids Butters was. _Kenny couldn't help but smile a bit "Hey Butters. Are you okay?"  
"I didn't betray you my Princess. I told you I'd be loyal."  
"Butters you idiot. Cartman would have beat you within an inch of your life! Why the fuck did you do that!"  
"Because I made you a promise!" Butters frowned slightly.  
"You idiot, Cartman will kill you now! No one ever betrays Cartman!" He let that sink in the air for a bit before Butters looked down at the floor and muttered.  
"Oh hamburgers."

Kenny looked over at the other boy's who had once announced their loyalty to him. "Get Clyde." He whispered to them and watched as realisation set in their eyes. "I'm moving our plans forward." With that all of them shifted nervously. "Don't worry boy's. I promise I will protect you all from Cartman's wrath... I have something that-"  
"Everyone!"

Kenny and Butters turned slowly as Kyle stood by his throne. He raised a cup and smiled brilliantly. "I have great news. It is decided that Alex will join our faction in the war against the humans!" The whole tent exploded into a cheer as Kyle raised Alex's hand.

Well the whole tent except for Kenny.

His eyes burned into Kyle before he whispered. "Butters go back to your house and rest... Tomorrow we're going to be very busy. I'm not letting Kyle or Fat ass get their hands on him."  
"Why Princess Kenny?" Butters looked over with a frown at the new boy. He and Kyle were smiling at each other and laughing together as they ate and drank... _Why is Kenny paying so much more attention to him that me?! I'm the loyal soldier! _"Why do you want him so bad? What's so important about him?"  
"That one is something special Butters." Kenny grinned to himself. "I swear it... I will have-"  
"So um." Kyle smiled as he sat back in his throne. "Would you like to go out on a date?" Alex stared eyes wide at him for a moment.  
"Um... excuse me?"  
"I said." Kyle chuckled softly. "Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?"  
"Me?" Alex's cheeks were turning pink slowly.  
"Yes. Beautiful, handsome caring you." Kyle purred as he lent forward with his head in his hand. "You seem so shocked that someone wants to take you out?"  
"I've never... I've never been asked out before." Alex whispered. _Say no. Say no. Say no! Kenny's thoughts  
_"Well that's changed now."  
"Um.." Kyle lent forward and half closed his eyes as Alex blushed even brighter. His face was almost completely pink at the small distance between his and Kyle's lips. If either of them had moved even a fraction then they would have been kissing... Yeah Kyle was really good looking and handsome... but what had happened earlier between him and Kenny. There had been that one moment between them almost as though they had almost been about to... no it was all just in his head. Why would someone like Kenny like him anyway? "Okay." Alex whispered, making Kyle beam. "If anything happens at least I know I will be in safe hands." He joked as he smiled.  
"How does tomorrow sound? Around four?"  
"Perfect." Alex whispered.  
"We have a new elven Queen!" Kyle called out making everyone cheer as Alex blushed brightly.

Kenny slowly curled his fist as he glared at Kyle. _That no good, dirty, fucking damn elf! _His thoughts snarled. "He will be mine." Kenny growled. "Tomorrow I'm going to teach Kyle why he shouldn't take my stuff."

Kenny turned on the spot and walked out the tent slowly not caring for the looks the others gave him. The only look which mattered to him was the one that was locked onto Kyle by Alex who was smiling brilliantly. "He will be mine. I swear it."  
"You summoned me Princess?" Clyde walked with him slowly.

As per usual he was in his black armour was perfectly and newly grafted as it was strapped down perfectly against his body. His dark crown was perfect to symbolise his rule over the dark elves while the two blades at his waist were more than enough to show that he himself was just as much as a danger to others as his soldiers were. His brown hair was scruffy as always but his brown eyes seemed slightly nervous. Kenny might not look like much while he was in this dress.

But he was one of the best warriors that existed in these factions. He would have won the last war if it hadn't been for douche bag... he would of had them all bowing at his feet.

He grinned as that image filled his mind.

"Princess Kenny?" Clyde asked quietly bringing the boy out of his thoughts. He gazed slowly back inside the tent to see Alex now dancing happily as Kyle clapped and cheered.  
"Tomorrow... there will be a war council. Cartman will call the two factions together to discuss war... but when he does." Kenny grinned darkly. "They're going to realise that there is one enemy they both overlooked. Plus tomorrow... I'm going to get my prize."  
"Your prize my Princess?" Clyde followed his gaze back indoors where it rested on Alex.  
"Him." Kenny stated.

Clyde frowned. He had heard about the boy's actions as he had with one clean punch sent Cartman flying. Sure. Okay. So he would have some use as a soldier maybe... but why was Kenny so focused on getting him? "The elven Queen my Princess-" Clyde shut up as Kenny grabbed the collar of his armour and pulled him close with a glare.  
"He's not the elven Queen. He will be mine. He will be my pet and weapon against both factions. That boy is full of more surprises than either of us could ever comprehend... Understand?"

Clyde nodded slowly and Kenny grinned as he began to walk out with Butter's at the heel of his feet. _Tomorrow certainly would be interesting. _"Have all the soldiers ready."  
"Yes Ma'am." Butters nodded. Clyde looked around and nodded before he slowly walked away to take back his guard post.  
"And Clyde... keep an eye on my prize."  
"As you wish." He nodded. He signalled a few boys who began to grin and chuckle darkly under their breath.  
"Long live Princess Kenny." They whispered as they took the spot on guard.

Clyde grinned just as darkly as his soldiers as he watched the Princess leave. _Time to rule._

**-Break-**

Alex smiled as he fell into the seat next to Kyle and laughed softly as he tried to catch his breath. "You elves are mad." He giggled softly as he looked over to kyle who poured him a fresh hot drink. "You know. I haven't had this much fun in such a long time." He chuckled. Kyle just smiled softly as he reached over and moved a blond lock back from the boy's face and rested a hand on the boy's cheek. He checked to see if the stitches were still firmly in place and if the thick bruises around the boy's eye, cheek and forehead had gone down.

Kyle however smiled slowly as he felt a warmth begin to spread under his hand from Alex's cheek. "W-what are you doing?" He whispered with wide eyes.  
"I need to make sure that none of the cuts are infected." He responded softly as his eyes roamed over Alex's face. "It's strange you know... you seemed so much different when Cartman went to hit Kenny. I'd never seen a look of determination or strength. Like a whole other person entirely." Kyle mused. He slowly pulled his hand back, to Alex's dismay.

He frowned slightly at how it left him feeling slightly empty. _This is crazy! You can't have such strong feelings for him! You barely know him! _"I do hope you enjoy it here. Everything here is now yours as well. You're their Queen." He gave a knowing smile before he turned to the others. "What do we elves do for each other?"  
"Fight as one! Care as one! Treat each other as one!" All chorused. "If one of us falls, we all fall! We will protect the Queen from the rage of the fat ass wizard." Alex stared over at Kyle who slowly held out a golden crown piece with a single emerald on the front. Either side of the jewel was two branches with spread roses. "It's beautiful." Alex whispered.  
"A crown... only fit enough for the Queen of the elves." Kyle leaned slightly closed as his soft and sweet breath brushed over Alex's face. "The act in front of Kenny worked. He believed that you are truly one of us."  
"That wasn't an act for me... what you did yesterday... that meant a lot to me Kyle. I always repay a debt... If it would make you happy I will be your Queen-"  
"What are you two doing?"

Both looked over as they saw Craig and Tweek stood in front of them. "Tweek?" Alex smiled softly.  
"H-How do you know my name." He wondered and Alex plastered a cool look over his face.  
"I heard about your bravery yesterday. Escorting Kenny back through the storm. That was very brave and courageous. I only hope that you are also okay."  
"O-oh." Tweek's cheeks turned red slightly from embarrassment at the compliment but he gave a faint smile in return.  
"Why have you come to our kingdom." Kyle looked at them both with a slight unease. His mouth was twitching towards a frown. _Craig is Cartman's personal soldier next to Stan... _  
"We come seeking help." Kyle raised an eyebrow but when Craig saw this he added. "And to wish you congratulations on your marriage."

With that one comment everyone stopped. Some slowly glared over at them and Kyle stood sharply but only to feel Alex's arm go quickly to his shoulder as the smaller boy said calmly. "Please, let us keep pleasantries. Let us share a drink and talk."  
"Who the hell are you?" Craig said in his low voice.  
"You l-look... Familiar." Tweek said quietly.  
"He's the Queen of the elves."

Both widened their eyes at the open defiance of Cartman's marriage of Stan and Kyle. "You can't do-"  
"Please." Alex flashed that brilliant smile and both boys stopped. "Please join us in a hot meal and drink. It would be such an honour for me to sit down with you both."  
"An honour?" Craig said sceptically.  
"My Queen is trying to be polite." Kyle growled. "I would advise you to mind your manners and talk to him fairly." Alex took a soft breath and decided to dive in head first to the character which had been given him.  
"My love they are a guest." He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Kyle's cheek.

My people around the room let their jaws drop open at the sight.

Alex however blushed the brightest out of everyone. "Please my king. Show them the kindness and great love in your heart that you have shown me." He turned back to Tweek slowly. "Come join me in a dinner." He patted the chair next to him and Tween sheepishly walked over and took the place.

Kyle however just looked impassively at Craig who didn't seem to thrilled by that idea. "You're lucky the Queen has a kind heart. What is it you seek from us."  
"Cartman is going through the ranks. Anyone who he doesn't approve of is getting beaten viciously and then tied to for the other soldiers to play with and toy with. I'm not letting Tweek become one of those people. Let us join you."  
"You have fought us and betrayed us on many occasions. Why should I-"  
"My king." Alex looked over. "Do this for me and I will do anything you ask. Please-"  
"Why are you trying to help us so bad." Craig snapped as he frowned. Tweek flinched slightly as he looked over to his boyfriend, surprised by the sudden burst of anger. Craig just glared pointedly at them both. He had enough of people toying around with him and Tweek. What would this boy gain from helping him and his boyfriend? What possible benefit could there be. He just couldn't understand why this boy seemed so eager on helping them.  
"My older sister always taught me that it was important to follow your heart."  
"Yeah well where is she now."

Kyle stood sharply as Alex's hand clamped on the boy's shoulder. "It's okay... he doesn't know."  
"No. I will not help you both. You can both go back to Cartman and become his toys!"  
"My king please... let us talk about this." The music quickly changed as some of the girls walked into the tent and partnered up with some boys. Alex nervously took Kyle's hand as they walked over to the dance floor. "Alex you don't have to-"

But even Kyle fell quiet as his hands acted on their own and wrapped around the boy's waist as he pulled Alex close. _This is crazy. But... it doesn't feel too bad._ _We're supposed to be a king and queen after all... we're supposed to act like this_.Alex looked up from under his locks into Kyle's eyes as he kept his voice quiet but the pleading in it was obvious. "Please. I might be new to this game."  
"And yet you act like an amazing Queen." Kyle smiled.  
"But you can't send them back to Cartman."  
"Craig is just-"  
"He's scared for Tweek. Cartman is playing by his own rules at this point. For him this is more than just a game. He will hurt these people."  
"But I don't trust them." Kyle whispered as he and Alex slowly began to move around the dance floor.  
"Trust me then. You've known them longer than you know me. Please. You can't send them to Cartman! He will just-" Kyle hushed the boy softly as he watched the growing frustration in his eyes which was mingled with fear.  
"Fine."Kyle whispered softly as possible. "But something is wrong... Cartman isn't the only problem any more. There were rumours going around about a third faction. I don't want to take chances."  
"I will talk to Kenny." Alex smiled. "I'm sure he will help. He's been so kind to me so far, I'm sure he will be more than happy to help. He can check in the human faction."  
"Your right." Kyle smiled. "Now go on, go home and get some rest." He gazed back over to Tweek and Craig who were sat together watching, surprised by the way this faction was run. "I better get these settled in with an extra sleeping bag and figure out what to do with them."  
"Thank you my king." Alex bowed and ran off quickly.  
"Don't forget. Four tomorrow." Kyle smiled and waved off the boy.

If only he had known what would happen the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi so thank you to Jrf1970, FFFreak21, ChibiMegane, ImaginaryStoryWriter and Carvia for following and favouriting this story. As usual I will start with the warning. Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day where ever you are =)****

* * *

The moon was high in the sky as a cold breeze blew viciously over the roof tops as a figure sat on the edge of a railing. His emerald eyes burned over the city as he focused his gaze onto one particular house. _**"Four alley ways... This town is just getting darker by the minute."**_A cold voice whispered. As the figure stood, his cloak whipped around him. His arm glinted in the moonlight. For it's great strength it was incredibly light. It was rather an amazing piece of craft.

Drago's head darted towards one of the main shopping streets as a figure fled down it. He focused on the crowd which was flocking behind the running figure. He said nothing as the breeze caught in his cloak and in a flash he launched forward across the rooftops as he easily kept pace with those running. His mind kept running over the numbers and scenario in his mind. When he had first started this he had quickly learnt how to start predicting battles. He had slowly climbed the ladder until he had realised he was stronger than these bastards who preyed on the weak because he had something that they didn't._  
_

He was fuelled by dark revenge.

He leapt from the rooftop an landed slowly on a lamp post. He legs shook slightly but as he crouched he regained some balance. Gymnastics always did come in handy when he was doing these type of activities. "What the hell are you doing?!" A voice whimpered as the crowd of thugs.  
"Hold still... this won't hurt... much. What comes next... may."

Drago stared as the thug raised his hand to grab the kid who had been running. His eyes instantly noted the scars on the back of the hands. _**"That's impossible."**_He lunged down and began to slowly walk forward. _**"Didn't I put you guys away?"**_  
"You little brat." The thugs turned. They still had the hidden kid pinned up against the wall. "I have a little present for you-" The thug shut up as Drago's fist smashed him up against the wall and he slumped unconscious to the floor. _**"I'm tired... Let's just make this quick okay?"**_

He rolled his eyes but his body tensed as suddenly and with great shock he felt a fist connect with his face and sent him flying.

Drago didn't know what was more surprising, the fact that he had actually been hit or that a pathetic thug had actually gotten him for once. "So the Queer finally took a hit. Well-" The thug fell as Drago's clawed hand gripped his neck. His took all his self control not to squeeze and let the claws stab through the skin and let this guy bleed out. _**"Ever strike you land on me just makes me stronger."**_He growled as he smashed the taller man up against the wall. It was quite strange to watch as the man stared horrified. "Please don't hurt me!"  
_**"Shut the hell up."**_Drago pulled back his fist and smashed it into the thugs face making him fall back unconscious. He took a quiet pleasure as he watched streams of blood move down the man's face. _**"You all make me sick... and you know the best way to deal with sickness?"**_He slowly clenched his fist as the lenses in his mask lifted to reveal the emerald orbs and serpent pupil of his eye. _**"Eradicate it's source."**_

All stared in horror before one stepped forward nervously. "It's seven against one." He growled nervously.  
_**"You're right."**_Drago nodded before taking a battle crouch. _**"You're outnumbered."**_His eyes narrowed as the lenses lowered back again.

That's when the thugs made their second worst decision of the evening.

They charged at him.

Drago slowly stood as he grabbed one of their necks and span around onto his back as he twisted and kicked two in the face making them fall but as he fell he brought the man down with him and smashed his head off the ground. **_"Who's next!"_ **He snarled and watched as the other four began to move agitatedly. One looked at the others before he pulled out a knife. _Stupid idiot. _His thoughts snarled.

He stepped back quickly as the man made the first slash. _Tire him out. Let him use up his energy trying to land a hit on me. _He thought as he flipped back and landed in a crouch. "Stop moving!" The thug snarled.  
**_"Yeah because that's going to happen."_ **As the thug took a step back to take another slash, Drago lunged forward and smashed his armoured fist into the man's gut making him cough up blood sheer impact of the hit. Drago took that opertunity as he grabbed the man's wrist in the moment he was staggered and twisted it violently as he caught the blade out the open grip and pinned him to the floor. _**"Run... Or I will reconsider my intentions of not killing you!"**_He snarled. His face still hurt from the punch earlier.  
"Now why would you do that."

Drago looked up just as he heard the sound of the bullet leave the gun.

For a moment he felt nothing. He just stared incredulously at the grinning faces of the thugs. The boy who was pinned against the wall had his face covered by his hood and was standing in the shadows. "You were getting in my way hero boy. This town belongs to me. Always has. Always will and you with your damn costume...vigilantly behaviour- " The figure fired another shot and Drago dropped to his knees as he himself now coughed up blood. "Is taking the attention away from me." He tossed the thugs a bag of money. "See you in hell... men it was a pleasure doing business with you. See that he's finished off, will you?"  
"It will be our pleasure sir." One thug grinned and smashed him in the face sending Drago sprawling backwards. A few others began to copy this and punch and kick the boy till he was coated in blood. The figure was chuckling slightly as Drago finally managed to break away from them and get some distance.

His gaze was becoming shaky and hard to keep together as the figure walked away. The thugs themselves were beginning to converge around him as he held onto his chest and backed away. _Think! Think! _His thoughts roared. He looked around for any sign of something being of use. He hadn't the strength to climb one of the side pipes. He couldn't possibly out run them... _What do I do!? _"Look at him... not so strong and confident now are you."

Drago stepped back still looking around desperately for anything.

That's when his foot scratched over a burning hot pot hole cover.

He winced slightly at the intense burning from the metal of his armour but he quickly looked around for confirmation of his theory. The stains of red on the wall... this was the same alley! "He enjoy's dressing up in costumes so much. How about we give him a Joker smile along his face!" One exclaimed.  
"No. Let me carve him open slowly."

Drago's foot slammed down onto the scolding heat as he blocked it from escaping. How ever hot it had been on the previous night it was tripled if not quadrupled this evening. "Let me play with him." One grinned.  
_**"No where is safe for you now."**_Drago's claws slammed into the metal._ **"I will get you back for this."**_ The blistering air which had been held back exploded in one expansing intense wave which rocketed him into the air as the cloak caught and carried him away.  
"NO!" The thugs shouted. "COME BACK HERE!"

Drago winced as he began to feel blood dripping down the front of his chest and bit onto his lip as the cold air held onto him. _I can't keep this up- _His outstretched arms began to burn. _I can't_

The cloak began to moved back along his back as he began to fall. He felt sick to his stomach as he began to drop like a rock in water. His eyes began to close as the pain in his chest became absolute. The darkness in his mind was slowly wrapping around him. The bullet shot hadn't been the reason for him slipping unconscious. The blood which was spilling out of him. The shock he was going into from the initial bullet... the height he was now falling from. It didn't matter anyway. He'd be dead before he hit the floor.

He'd finally be reunited with his sister.

"HEY! LOOK OUT!"

His eyes burst open at the last moment as his arms extended out and the breeze caught on him.

It wasn't enough to come to a halting stop but just enough to make a control crash landing.

He rolled painfully over the cold ground as his momentum kept him going. He had little time to try and straighten him self out but the talons of his armoured feet dug sharply into the ground and he came to a slow halt.

He felt hands quickly grasp his shoulders as his unfocused gaze locked on the figure above him. _**"Twilight?"**_  
"No way..." The figure soon came into sight.

_Kyle. _

Kyle quickly wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and pulled one of his arms over his shoulder as he began to slowly drag him back inside. His mother and father were in the kitchen but hadn't seen anything. They were too busy giving Ike his dinner and trying to get the boy to actually behave for once. Kyle guessed he was kind of lucky his parents didn't pay to much attention to him any more. It meant he could get away with living independently and however he wanted.

It was more than easy enough to sneak the boy past his parents who were nagging away at his younger brother... getting him up the stairs and into the bathroom how ever... that was a whole other thing.

The armour although however light it was, still had quite a weight to it. It took them about five minutes to get up the stairs. Five minutes Kyle was scared his parents would come into the room.

He was relatively pleased when he finally locked the bathroom door and set the boy down against the wall as gently as he could. "You're him aren't you?" Kyle whispered as he pulled out a wet cloth and reached up to clean the boy's face. "You're Drago-" Kyle felt a hand snapped in a dead lock around his wrist before he could touch the cloth to the boy's face. Emerald orb eyes focused onto him as the lenses of the mask lifted. "So the stories are true."  
_**"Is it really you?"**_**  
**"I'm Kyle." He whispered in response.  
_**"I need to**_** go-"****  
**"You're bleeding and hurt! I'm not going to let you out of here. If you leave I will simply call and ambulance and then you will have to go to hospital. So your choice is let me clean your wounds or let a doctor and nurse unmask you Drago."  
_**"Stubborn king."**_Drago muttered.  
"I prefer to look at is as persistent." Kyle focused his eyes onto the smaller boy as he finally looked at the bullet holes in the armour. "Jesus Christ... How do I undo the armour-"

In response Drago reached around the side of his torso and undid the lock as he placed his claws into the lock as slowly the lock unclasped. Kyle tried pulling away the armour but as he did he noticed Drago catching his breath and gasping in pain he realised that around the bullet hole the armour was inwardly piercing the skin. _**"Just pull it off quick... like undoing a band aid."** _Drago whimpered slightly as pain coursed intensely through his body.  
"Okay." Kyle grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the boy's mouth. "If you need to scream, bite and scream into this...I'll countdown from three." He took a grasp of the metal and Drago braced himself. "Three."

He pulled bark sharply and Drago's muffled scream was blocked out by the towel as the piercing armour was pulled out the skin leaving a sharp cut and tear along his chest and side of his ribs. Kyle quickly took note of the two bullet which were lodged in the skin. "This won't hurt a bit." Kyle grabbed a pair of tweezers from under the cabinet. _**"There's a bullet in my skin... I know it's going to hurt when you pull it ou-AGHHH"**_Once again he screamed into the towel and bit down harshly on it as Kyle ripped out the bullets. Luckily like the armour which had torn into his skin, it wasn't to deep and was mostly along the surface of the skin. "I'm going to stitch and bandage it up for you. Then I'll deal with the swelling and blood on your face." He whispered as he quickly pulled out a role of bandages. "Do you think you can sit up for me?" Drago said nothing but obeyed.

Even the most simple action felt laboured to him.

Kyle quickly began to stitch the wounds but cleaned them out first. The boy didn't need them to get infected... that would have really given him a problem. "What happened? Who the hell shot you?"  
_**"It was a trick... I was tailing some thugs who hurt your friends earlier in the week."**_Drago whispered as he pulled the towel out of his mouth. His teeth had torn viciously through the material. _**"It was all a trick... they were being led by some figure who kept himself hidden. I'm sorry..."**_**  
**"Why are you sorry?" Kyle frowned slightly as he reached around the boy's bronze torso and carefully began to wrap it and compress the wound. He didn't understand why this boy was apologising to him. What did he have to be sorry?  
_**"I made it a promise that I would protect the people in this town... that I wouldn't fall to scum and the bastards who would hurt the weak."**_  
"You saved Tweek and Kenny... that has to count for something. You have not been beaten... all great heroes take knock backs."  
_**"But you don't understand... I can't. Fail. I lost someone close to me before because I wasn't strong enough." **_Kyle pretended not to notice the tears which slipped from under the mask and down onto the tiled floor. This boy didn't need someone giving him the cliché act. Kyle just had to make sure that he didn't get any more hurt.  
"Come on. You need some rest."  
_**"You seem so good at saving me..."**_Drago whispered softly as Kyle reached up and dabbed away the blood but carrying the boy back through to his bedroom.

Now his room wasn't much but it was still his room: The room entailed was decorated with a soft yellow paint which was beginning to peel away slightly from old age. Posters were placed all over the place of numerous boy bands which had become the favourite of the owner's of room. Kyle smiled faintly at the sight of numerous posters of bands such as The script and random bands were posted over the bed. A desk was close by the window with a laptop which was open and on charge. The vast number of book shelves which were full of literature varying from medicine books to vast novels from different authors. _**"Nice room." **_Drago whispered softly.  
"Uh thanks." Kyle slowly set him on the double sized bed. "Are you going to be-"  
_**"I need to get this armour off... Kyle can I trust you?"**_Kyle could see the boy was already passing out from exhaustion. He had been fighting it since Kyle had managed to get the bullets and armour off. "Always. You can trust me I'm-" Kyle stopped. He had been stroking the boy's forehead comfortingly. Just beneath the mask which was over his forehead. The boy had stitches moving along his brow... _No... It can't be-_

Drago reached up turned around hiding his face. Slowly the boy placed two contact lenses on the bedside table. _No..No._

As the smaller boy turned back around Kyle got a look at the amber eyes as they were closing. The boy reached up and pulled the mask off just as Kyle caught his breath. "So my King... what do you think?"

Kyle stared in shock unaware what to say as the boy's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

"Alex..." He whispered in shock before he stared up at the boy.

His Queen... was Drago?

_**-Break-**_

As Alex slowly blinked his eyes opened he noticed Kyle who was sat opposite him. "So... you're a super hero?" Kyle's face was impassive. Alex inwardly groaned at himself. _I can't believe this is happening... why couldn't I have crashed by my mom's house...Oh crap! Mom! _"Don't worry I already called your Mom and said we were having a sleep over."  
"T-thanks." He slowly sat up and winced at the extensive pain in his torso.  
"Take it easy." Kyle whispered as finally the worry escaped his impassive mask. It made his heart wrench a bit to see Alex wrapped in bandages. His write shoulder down to his wrist. His entire torso was securely braced and patched up... but yet the sight still hurt Kyle to look at.  
"I told you... I've taken worse hits." Alex whispered quietly.

Kyle could see the state the boy was in. The dark disappointment was clouding his eyes. It was obvious that Alex was beating himself up. "Come on." Kyle reached down from under the bed and pulled out a tray of food he had made the boy for breakfast. "You need to eat and drink."  
"Some date eh?" Alex chuckled then blushed as he looked down and realised he was only in a shirt... which didn't belong to him.  
"I gave you one of my shirts." Kyle whispered. His cheeks soon grew red too as he tried not to think of the sight last night he had seen of Alex in just his boxers.  
"Thanks." He whispered and locked those strange, beautiful amber eyes on Kyle.  
"Now eat." Kyle smiled gently as he could. He passed Alex the tray and watched as the boy slowly began to dig into the breakfast Kyle had made him. _I know why he does it. _Kyle thought to himself. _He lost his sister... so now he's taking it into his own hands. _"I'm sorry but you're going to have to join in the faction meeting today."  
"I know." Alex said quietly as he took a sip of the drink. "If I don't turn up and one of the guys were the figure last night...then they will know it's me who was Drago."  
"I will make sure that nothing happens to you. You can stay here for a couple days if you want. I have plenty of people who stay out in the tent anyway. Craig and Tweek stayed for a bit last night before they went back to his house. If your mother is worried about you working just tell her that you are taking a couple days off. I can have my Mom phone her if you want-"  
"You're sweet." Alex whispered in that soft British accent.  
"I don't want you to be hurt... I don't want to see you in pain." Kyle whispered as he stared into those amber eyes.

Both paused as the air around them became still. "Why is it you saved me again?"  
"I will always save you." Kyle whispered simply.

Both began to lean forward slowly. Just when their lips were about to touch a knock came from the door. "King Kyle! The morning feast has begun!"  
"DAMN IT CLYDE!" Kyle shouted.

Alex leaned back slowly and blushed. "I only have my armour." He whispered. "I can't walk out there."  
"Well... you are my Queen." Kyle grinned as an idea began to slowly form in his mind.  
"Kyle... No. I'm not wearing that dress."  
"In that case." Kyle grinned cheekily. "I guess just in your boxers it will be."

Alex looked at him form a moment before narrowing his eyes. "Fine... but if anyone laughs... then I will put that armour back on and kick their arse."  
"You're in america now. It's pronounced ass."  
"As if you don't love my British accent." Alex went to stand but froze as his body trembled with pain.  
"I could always carry you-"  
"Don't push it pointy ears." Alex murmured as with Kyle's help he finally stood. _Why is it someone always ends up in a damn dress! _His thoughts growled.

_**-Break-**_

Kenny paced back and forth as he watched the elves beginning to flock into Cartman's garden. He had been surprised that morning when he had gone to work and found out that Alex had slept over at Kyle's house... then that surprise had turned to anger.

But when he saw the boy walking into the garden wearing the wedding dress which had been meant for Kyle. Both his and Stan's jaws dropped open as they stared at the two. "What. The. Fuck." Stan glared pointedly at Alex while Kenny's glare bore into Kyle.  
"What is the meaning of this." Cartman shouted.  
"It is only accustomed by the elves that there be two rulers." Kenny watched as Alex's arm was tightly linked with Kyle's torso who in turn had one hand wrapped tightly around Alex's waist. _Okay... When the armies go to war... forget Cartman... Kyle is the first to lose to my faction. _He decided in his head. He lent up against the wall of Cartman's house as he watched more elves begin to flock in. "You are married to Sir Stan."  
"You're right." Kyle nodded. "But I never said I was married to Alex, did I?"

Cartman's face turned red as he glared pointedly at his soldiers before growling. "We will discuss war terms now between the two factions and finally sort out these rumours there have been about a third faction." He turned back to the soldiers just in time to see Kenny chuckling. "Shut up Kenny." He growled but Kenny's laughter just became colder as the boy doubled over and cackled. "I SAID SHUT UP!"  
"You stupid fat ass!" Kenny bellowed with laughter. "You're so stupid Cartman!"  
"YOU WILL EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW FOR THIS BEHAVIOUR!"  
"Yeah Kenny, stop being an ass. As stupid as he is, Cartman is our king." Stan grumbled.  
"He's your king. Not mine."

This was the signal. Half of Cartman's army quickly drew their weapons and pointed them at the other half's neck. Butter's gave his dark grin as he held his weapon under Cartman's fat neck. "You never should have spoken to Princess Kenny like that."  
"What?!" Stan and Kyle exclaimed.

Immediately a crowd of elves gathered around Alex and Kyle. "Kenny what are you doing! You can't take us down. You're outnumbered-" He fell silent as Clyde turned and the circle of elves around Kyle and Alex pulled out their swords and mirrored what was happening with the human faction.

Clyde grinned as he took a stance next to Kenny and glared at the others. It was obvious now. Kenny had the most amount of soldiers. He could end this right now. He could finish it off and be the victor... but where would the fun be in that? He wanted his prize. He wanted Cartman and Kyle to fluster as they fought each other off only to be destroyed by Kenny and his vast army. "Now... let's talk rules of war." Kenny smiled.  
"Kenny-"  
"You may only address Princess Kenny when you are spoken to." Butters snapped.  
"He's not a princess. He's A DUDE!" Cartman snarled but shut up as Butters backhanded him with the sword and Cartman glared at him. "You dip shit... you will pay for that."  
"So!" Kenny smiled as he walked forward. "Here's what is going to happen. Today I'm going to walk out of here with my soldiers. War will begin between the three factions and my dragons will crush you both."  
"What?" Cartman snapped.  
"Dragons?" Kyle stared at his friend as though he had lost his mind... again.  
"Elves. Humans." Kenny rose his hands around him. "I am the child of a dragon and these are my warriors."  
"He thinks he's Daenerys Targaryen again." Stan face palmed.

Kenny looked at Butters who simply pinned the boy to the floor. "What the heck?! When did Butters become so strong!"  
"Fine..." Cartman glowered at Kenny who had a innocent smile plastered over his face. "What is it you want."  
"Oh, that was quick. What? Scared of the number of my forces, fat ass?" Kenny grinned.  
"Your. Demands." Cartman enunciated as his frustration and anger was peaking.  
"Well I want a third of the town's territories. I want all the main resources of both factions."

He looked over at Alex.

"And I want him."

Kyle stepped in front of him and put his arms out defending Alex. "No. It isn't happening."  
"He will be my pet. You won't get any contact with him."  
"Okay, I'm good with that." Cartman nodded.  
"CARTMAN!" Kyle snapped. "No Kenny, that isn't going to happen."  
"Oh well then. You heard him boys." Some of the elves who had been Cartman's prisoners yesterday were dragged out all whimpering. "I guess I'm going to have to take a leaf out of Cartman's book." The elven slaves were pushed to their knees as some of clyde's warriors pulled back their fists. "Three."  
"Kenny..."  
"Two." Kenny looked as Kyle's eyes were locked with hatred on him.  
"One..." He grinned as Alex's eyes filled with concern.  
"Zero-"  
"Stop!"

All eyes turned to Alex as the boy took slow steps forward. "Take me. Just don't hurt them."  
"What? NO!" Kyle snapped.  
"A deal is a deal Kyle." The former elves pushed Kyle back into the arms of his own soldiers as they began to escort Alex towards Kenny. "We're going to have such fun. Oh and by the way Kyle?" The elven king looked up as the former slaves grinned at him and clasped the hands of the darker elves. "Don't judge a book by it's cover."  
"It was a trick?!" Alex's eyes widened.  
"Get changed my pet... I have something else in mind for you to wear." Cylde tossed the boy some shorts which Kenny flashed an innocent smile at.  
"KENNY!" Kyle snapped. "Atleast let me take him back to mine and get changed there! You can't honestly be making him get changed out here. Dread was setting through Kyle as he looked around. Cartman seemed to become interested by this sudden outburst as did Butters.  
"Why does he have something to hide?" Cartman asked.  
"It's human descency!" Kyle exclaimed with Stan.  
"But he isn't human... He's a Dragon." Cartman's eyes burned into Alex with a dark joy.  
"Okay..." Alex unzipped the dress and tossed it over to Cartman quickly. By the time that Cartman had got it off his face, Kenny had already taken the boy inside and clasped prop chains around his wrist to keep his new pet in a proper behaviour.  
"Wow Cartman, I've never seen you so eager to see a guy without clothes." Clyde grinned before he followed his Princess and began to leave.

That left the fat ass speechless.

Kyle turned back to his soldiers who were just as furious as he was. He was seething and glaring heatedly at the ground. "If it's a war he wants... then it's a war he will get!" With that he left and stormed away.

Cartman winced as Butters kicked him one last time and grinned. "Long live Princess Kenny." He bounced away happily after his leader. Stan looked across at the men. "Begin to divide up the resources... we will meet with their demands for now."  
"I want Kenny crushed." Cartman growled as he stood and walked into his tent. "Every soldier be ready. We're finally at war."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi so thank you to Jrf1970, FFFreak21, ChibiMegane, ImaginaryStoryWriter and Carvia for following and favouriting this story and a massive thank you to **ChibiMegane and my best fanfiction friend SouthParkAndCoffee for reviewing ^_^ **. As usual I will start with the warning. Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day where ever you are =)****

* * *

Kenny frowned as Alex was dragged forward with his wrists in chains. The boy wore nothing but a pair of tight fitting shorts which Kenny approved of. They were brown and ragged and barely went down halfway to Alex's knees. But his eyes were focused on something even more important. "What happened to you?" He looked over Alex's pale form. His torso were covered in tight bandages which were tinged with faint traces of crimson. Alex just stayed quiet as his body shivered.

The snow had melted to revealing vast expanding emerald ground which had begun to burst forth with flowers. But now they had the perfect base at the perfect balance of points. Clyde's old dark elves had began to make tree houses and get themselves comfortable while some humans had set up tents around Stark's pond. It was strange but Kenny found it perfect. His faction had the balance of humans and old elves which were living in peace with each other.

And now he had the final piece to completing his peaceful kingdom.

"Oh and by the way." Alex looked down as his wrist chains were broke and dropped to the floor. "You're my pet now. _Elven Queen._" He grinned as the collar chains were wrapped loosely around Alex's neck and the boy glared at him slightly. Instantly Kenny watched as his body language began to change."You. Do. Not. OWN ME!" He snarled and pulled tightly as tears began to form around the edges of his eyes. "Please! Please get them off of me!" He cried as he desperately pulled on the neck chain. Kenny frowned deeply as he watched the boy.  
"Get. The chains off him now!"

Kenny turned just in time to see a fuming kyle storm over and glare at him. "Now!" He snarled.  
"Fine." Kenny quickly opened the lock back up and watched as Alex fell onto his knees as he cried.  
"I thought Cartman was the cruel ass hole!" Kyle quickly knelt next to Alex as he rubbed the boy's shoulder. "Hey, come on Lexi." He whispered as he kept his voice soft. "It's okay. You're coming back to the elves with me." He slowly stood as he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Alex's shoulder who just stared blankly ahead of him. "He's not here. You're okay." He whispered over and over again as they began to walk away. Kenny hadn't seen Alex look so... volatile. What was up with him?!  
"We had a deal KYLE!" Kenny snarled.

Kyle paused before slowly turning to look over his shoulder. "You can have him tomorrow morning... but I've never heard someone sound so much like Cartman." He frowned and Kenny's eyes went wide as Kyle simply walked off with the boy. "I don't sound like Cartman!" Kenny looked around as his generals gathered and all shuffled their feet nervously. "I DON'T SOUND LIKE CARTMAN GOD DAMMIT!" Clyde had to stop himself from snickering.

Kyle kept his arm around Alex as he hushed and cooed softly to the boy. "It's going to be okay." He stopped as he reached out and wiped the tears from the boy's eyes. "Now, is this something that Drago would do?" Kyle teased and watched those beautiful amber eyes lock onto him.  
"Why do you keep saving me?!" Alex whispered. Kyle could tell he really wasn't used to this type of care. The fact that the look of surprise in his eyes said that enough.  
"I'm always going to save you." Kyle shrugged. He watched as the sunlight washed over those brilliant amber, golden orbs. They seemed like a miniature liquid sun. Just how Kyle imagine all the warmth and beauty of light would look like if they could be in someone's eyes. "I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you. I promise. I'm going to make sure that no one ever harms you again. No one is going to ever touch you like that ever again... and maybe." He stared into the disbelieving orbs. "Maybe I can even help you with your hatred for others." Alex rose a sceptical eyebrow and Kyle blushed slightly. "Alex...I-"

He was stopped as Alex wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled their mouths together. Kyle was surprised at first but quickly sank into the kiss as he curled his own arms around Alex's waist. Kyle found himself quickly the dominator of the kiss as he took control. "First kiss?" Alex whispered as they broke apart slowly. Kyle blushed but nodded. "Try to find out what works for you." He added trying to be helpful as Kyle let back in and slowly curled their tongues together.

He took great pride in the fact that Alex quietly moaned in bliss. "This can't be your first kiss." He mumbled as he bit Kyle's lip playfully and slowly broke both of them apart.  
"Well believe-"  
"Dude..."

Both looked over as they saw a glaring Stan. One hand rested on his belt on his sword. "Aren't we supposed to be married?"  
"What does it matter." Kyle raised an eyebrow and Alex frowned slightly.  
"We have to stick to the law of the games Kyle."  
"Yes..." Kyle frowned slightly now. "This is my Queen Alex. Now we better be getting home. I need to look after my Queen."  
"He's not passing without a duel. By the laws of the realm. I'm bound to fight him till one of us is incapacitated."  
"Stan... you don't want to do that." Kyle said looking back at the boy who stood on height with him. Alex moved his shoulder experimentally and winced as pain shot through it an his torso.

Stan smirked.

He slowly pulled out the sword from the sheath and span it in his hand. "I think I like my chances." His face became impassive as Alex limped forward.  
"Stan don't." Kyle warned. "Alex... be careful!"  
"Don't worry I won't-" He was stopped as Stan punched him across him face.

Kyle face palmed then froze as he watched Alex's cold, empty eyes turned back to glare at Stan. "Don't worry Kyle, I'll take it easy on him-" He shut up as Alex's flexible leg shot up sending Stan's disbelieving gaze to the sky. As the boy forward flipped he brought his leg back down hitting viciously onto Stan's skull and making the boy collapse to the floor.

Alex hobbled as he tried to regain balance and held onto his eye which had split open. "Great...This town is going to be the death of me." He looked over to Kyle who had his jaw dropped open. "What?"  
"I'm... kind of..." Alex lowered his gaze slightly and turned bright pink.  
"That really?" He stared with wide eyes and Kyle nodded slightly. "Just have a cold shower before we go out tonight... please." Alex squeaked. At least the events had been enough to take his mind off why he had been crying. He shuffled uncomfortably before Kyle wrapped an arm around his waist and began to steer him back towards their garden. "How did you even find that... Actually. I don't want to know." Alex glanced back down and turned bright pink as he locked his gaze back in front of him. He had to stop his hand from clasping across his mouth. _Well... Kyle can't say he needs to sort out his little problem. _He thought and fanned himself as he was feeling a bit faint. "Are you okay?" He whispered.  
"Yeah... just catching my wind. I-" He paused as he came to a stop outside a window shop.

He stared as slowly he came to a stop. His body was pale as he was still only in those shorts Kenny had forced him into. Kyle's jacket was wrapped around his shoulders but... his body was bandaged and covered in bruises. His eye was now swelling drastically and was closed. "I'm hideous." He whispered.  
"Never figured you for vanity-" He turned sharply as Kyle held up his hands not saying anything. "Alex, you look beautiful." Kyle whispered as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "When the wounds heal you will look just as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside."  
"I want a mask." Alex whispered as he slowly rested back into Kyle. He blushed a deep crimson as he felt something poking him still.  
"As much as I would love to make it so only I can see that beautiful face. I couldn't let that happen." Kyle slowly kissed the boy's neck as he felt more comfortable with the sign of affection. It was strange how quickly it was moving between the two of them... but something seemed to just connect. Alex had opened up to him so much within the last couple of days... as though he had known Kyle for longer than that.

As they both walked into Kyle's garden, Alex's new... and he guessed it was safe to say now that they were boy friends, quickly ran inside as one of the elven soldiers walked over to him and wrapped a cloak around his shoulders. Alex blushed deeply as Kyle's bathroom window opened and he heard the sound of the shower turning on. "My Queen are you okay? Where is our king."  
"He just had..." Alex stopped himself as he thought for a minute. "He went to see a smith about a sword."  
"My Queen please come with me! You must be exhausted." The boy gently took Alex by the arm but just as he was about to get pulled into the tent the back gate opened up again with a slow creek.

Alex raised an eyebrow at the dark glare he was given by the helmeted paladin who now stood dominantly in front of him. The boy wore a dark plating of armour but his turquoise trail. His eyes were just as a pale blue as the turquoise of his prized cloak. At the centre of his helmet and plume was a sapphire. "Butters?" The elven boy said in a small growl. "YOU TRAITOR!"  
"No!" Alex turned quickly to the smaller boy and crouched down to his height. He gave his kindest smile. "Would you do me a favour please? Go and make sure the tent is ready for our king. It would mean a lot to me." Alex's golden eyes sparkled slightly as the little boy smiled brightly. He looked around dramatically to see if anyone else was watching before miming for the boy to lean in closer which he did looking around suspiciously. "I can only trust you with this job because I need the strongest elf to do it."  
"Yes sir!" The boy jumped about excitedly before running inside the tent.

Alex let the smile slowly slide away from his face as he turned his head. Butter's had a hard gaze still locked on him. "I'm to watch you until the morning. Then I will take you back... You're no longer the elf Queen." He said quietly. "You're the dragon pet."  
"Butters..." A voice growled coldly.  
"Oh hamburgers." He muttered as he looked over his shoulder to see Kyle glaring at him. His hand went to the great sword on his waist but was stopped as each elf in the garden turned slowly, ready to fire their arrows at him.  
"You will wait out here-"  
"My king he will freeze!" Alex exclaimed as Kyle walked over with a bundle of clothes.  
"A situation they put you in." Kyle stated.

Butters watched as Alex leaned in and whispered softly to Kyle's ear. _How can Princess Kenny honestly like him!? I've been more loyal to him! I've been with him since the start! _He glared pointedly. His hand barely a hairs width away from grasping his weapon. The archers were still trained closely on him. "You're lucky Butters. You will have a sleeping bag inside the tent for tonight. You can thank my Queen for the accommodation." Butters glared at the ground.

Kyle shook his head as he put an arm around Alex and walked into the tent. Some elves blushed and some shifted nervously when they saw the damaged exposed state of their Queen. "Kenny will probably put you back in chains in the morning." Kyle whispered softly and Alex nodded. "You should change into these until then."  
"Thanks for not making me wear a dress." Alex chuckled and kissed Kyle slowly on the lips. A couple of wolf whistles echoed through the tent at the affectionate touch and Butter's mouth dropped open in shock before it turned into a sly smile and he took a seat contently. "I will just go and change-"  
"And I have something for you, when you get back." Kyle smiled as he sank back into his throne and watched his elves beginning to dance contently. No one would have guessed that they were preparing for war. "Butters, why?"

Butters looked up suddenly as he shifted in his chair. "Why what?"  
"Why are you following Kenny-"  
"The Princess Dragon." Butters corrected him.  
"Fine. The Princess." Kyle nodded. "Don't you remember what happened last time to the Princess when seeking power didn't work?"  
"I'm loyal to the Princess." Butters stated as he lowered his gaze and hid his blush. Kyle raised an eyebrow for a moment before it finally clicked.  
"Oh... have you tried talking-"  
"The Princess has eyes for only one person. That is why they are to be made the royal Dragon pet."  
"What?"  
"The elven Queen is the Dragon pet and future partner to the Dragon Princess." Butters stated bitterly.  
"You have got to be kidding me." Kyle said flatly as he face palmed. "This battle is turning into Troy!" And it truly was. A face to launch a thousand ships! That's what Alex was!  
"Um... what?"  
"Troy?" Kyle looked over at him as though this was common knowledge. "Seriously? Did you pay any attention in class last year?"  
"I didn't take history." Butters stated.  
"Oh..." Kyle's face turned red out of embarrassment. Sometimes he came across as a real nerd. "There was a war between the greatest heroes of Greece and the city of Troy." Kyle began to summarise quickly. "Because when the prince of Troy on a peace meeting to Greece came across the Queen: Helen. Both fell in love and slept together. When Paris-"  
"Paris?" Butters raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes." Kyle answered patiently. "When Paris returned to Troy, he took Helen with him. Soon there was war and Troy fell. Some of the greatest heroes in Greece fell but Troy was conquered. The Prince's brother and father were killed and the city burnt with many of it's inhabitants. Then on the way home, many of the Greek heroes were killed or destroyed by Poseidon."  
"Was he a warrior as well?" Butters rolled his eyes.  
"He was their god of the sea." Kyle smirked and watched Butters shuffle slightly.  
"What a terrible story!" Butters frowned. "What was the point of telling me that!"  
"Because it's an example of how love is dangerous."

Kyle and Butter's almost dropped their mouths to the floor as Alex slowly walked out. The boy was in sleek black platform shoes which glinted darkly as they caught in the light. A pair of tight leather jeans were clamped around his legs as they gave a perfect and mouthwatering look at his lower torso though he managed not to give anything away. Slowly moving their gazes up Alex wore a white button up shirt which was mostly hidden under a crimson waist jacket and red over coat which spiked and stuck out behind him as it curved like an aura around his legs but never once touched the floor. Around his neck was a tight band of silk which looked like a collar. A single emerald was on the front framed in gold and had trimmings of crimson. His golden hair was spiked but still the golden crown which rested on his head radiated the authority that he had from being the elven Queen... while his smile had all the meanings of being compassionate and just as caring as Kyle knew the boy was.

As Alex slowly came and took the seat next to Kyle he sighed contently. He didn't notice either of them staring at him and blushing deeply. It was only when Alex noticed all the elves staring at their king did Alex clear his throat. Kyle turned back and looked at the other elves. "I have to announce... that _my _Queen will no longer be able to stay around after this night." Some elves frowned and looked around uncertainly. "He has been taken into slavery by a new faction... if the elders who escorted me this morning haven't told you young ones... We are now at war. A new faction was waged war on humans and elves."  
"What?!"  
"We can't let them take the Queen!" The outburst soon became out of control as more soldiers from outside began to gather at the shouting which had begun to become a roar.  
"Everyone!" Alex shouted out and watched as they soon came under control. They still murmured uncertainly but it was better than a complete out of control, wave of chaos. "I will honour the agreement that I made. I gave my word and I always stand by a promise."  
"Y-You c-can't go!"

Alex turned to see Tweek and Craig who had slipped to the front of the crowd. "Why would you honour an agreement with Cartman? No one will judge you for breaking an promise with him."  
"It wasn't Cartman who tricked him into a deal of slavery." Kyle growled and glanced out of the corner of his eye to see that Butter's was glaring at the table.  
"Then who was it?" Craig frowned as Alex kept a comforting smile on Tweek. _Since when had those two become so close? _Kyle wondered.  
"The Princess of Dragons." Butters announced.  
"The new faction... are Dragons." Kyle said and watched as the elves began to shuffle their feet nervously. "They have more numbers already than what is left of our faction and the human faction put together-"  
"What do you mean, w-what's left of our f-faction?" Tweek began to twitch slightly and Craig pulled an arm around his waist.  
"It seemed... Ken- The Princess of Dragons." Kyle corrected himself after Butters shot him a foul look. "Has been rallying soldiers in factions since the last war... Clyde rallied his old dark elven soldiers... while it seems in the human faction-" Kyle was stopped short as the name was on the edge of his tongue, but Alex just rested a hand on his arm.  
"It seems that some of the human faction seemed to want to follow a different path." Butters frowned slightly as he looked over at Alex. _Why is he protecting me again? Why is he helping me?!  
_"Because if he named you as the reason why they are going to be without a Queen... this whole tent would turn on you." Kyle said so quietly that no one else but Butters could hear. "Plus I guess that's Alex's fault... he tries to help those who would hurt him."

Butters suddenly became quite aware of the vast numbers of people around him who were glaring pointedly at him. "Without the help of Paladin Butters here and our King. I would be back at their camp right now. I will let our ruler explain at a later time about the rules and new war which has come to our doorsteps... but for now. Let us just enjoy elven custom. Let us eat, dance and enjoy this last dinner on this eve of war."  
"Paladin Butters... maybe now is the best time for you to leave." Kyle stated and even Alex knew at this point that protesting or begging Kyle to change his mind would just result in Kyle's anger flaring at Butters all the more.  
"I will be back for the Dragon pet in the morning... Chains and all." He could feel the tense anger of the elves growing before he turned and left.

Tweek quickly walked over to Alex who put on a mask of a smile. Kyle had felt the boy tense the moment Butters had said _chains. _"We have to fight back against this new faction." Craig stated as he took a seat next to the king.  
"Why the sudden interest in helping our Queen?"  
"He means something to Tweek... I don't know what it is but they seem to be good friends." Both looked over to where Alex was smiling and laughing with the boy who held Craig's heart. "Alex getting hurt means that Tweek will be hurt."  
"You really are still an ass hole Craig." Kyle shook his head. "Right now... we should enjoy this last night. Tomorrow the war starts."

Both watched as Alex took Tweek's hand and both laughed as they span over to where people were dancing and laughed hysterically. Kyle couldn't help but smile at the two friends and how they were so content with the moment. Even Craig couldn't suppress the slight smile that rode onto his face. "How are you going to deal with it?"  
"What?"  
"The fact that Kenny wants to take your new boy friend from you?"

Kyle paused as he watched Alex chuckling and laughing as boy tripped over each other. "I'm going to handle it just fine because I trust Alex."  
"And what about Kenny?"

Kyle paused as he thought for a moment.

"This war will be over before Kenny has a chance to get his talons into Alex."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi so first of all, sorry for the late update and a massive thank you to everyone who favourites this story and I thank of course my r**eviewer ^_^ **. As usual I will start with the warning. Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day where ever you are =) P.S I may turn the ratings in the next chapter and write an more... selective scene for Kyle and Alex if enough people are interested in the ratings being turned up. Be warned, this chapter deals with emotional and dark themes.****

* * *

Kyle smiled as he lent back in his chair and watched Alex in the candle light of their table. The smaller boy had his head lent into his bronze hand while his strange amber eyes bathed in the moonlight and watched outside at how people were darting about in the night. But still out the front, the moonlight was bathing onto flowers and tiles in the make shift garden, making them shine slightly.

Alex was dressed in a black, sleeveless waist jacket with purple top underneath while also having a matching purple, silk neck scarf. As usual he wore clamped black leather jeans which made Kyle want to drool as he looked at him. Around the boy's wrist was a small interlinking bracelet of silver with a single, small charm: A small dragon with it's wings spread wide as though it was just about to breath fire on it's victims. Kyle shook his head at Kenny's attempt of possession and looked back to the boy's face. "Beautiful sight." Alex whispered as he looked back outside again.  
"Yes it really is." Kyle purred and watched how the boy turned then blushed brightly.  
"You're so cheesy!" Alex laughed softly.

He paused as Kyle reached out and gently pulled their lips into contact.

Alex was startled at first, but soon felt a tongue run over his bottom lip and he closed his eyes in bliss as he allowed it entrance. He could feel it as Kyle's tongue explored his mouth hungrily, devouring every possible trace of detail that he could attain.

Alex curled his hands around the boy's emerald button up shirt as he pulled himself further into the contact. At that point he didn't care about the others in the restaurant who were shooting both boys curious glances at their open affection of each other. He didn't care as some turned their nose up and muttered. "Good grief." In a snobby tone.  
"Don't worry." Kyle whispered as he pulled back slightly and broke apart their lips. "They will be gone soon... and then the real party can begin." His pale green eyes searched deeply into the gold ones opposite him as he watched something dark shift in the back of that beautiful amber sight. Alex was still holding stuff back from him... Kyle would never force the boy to open up to him... but he would be happy if he felt Alex knew he could do just that!

He blushed as Alex took his hand gently and began to nibble softly and teasingly on his finger. He could feel his own jeans becoming increasingly tight as he shifted in them. "Alex." Kyle whispered as a blush crossed and become completely obvious on his face. "We can't do that just yet."  
"I had to sit all day and have Kenny flirt at me while he kept me in chains and a embarrassing loin cloth like I was some sort of sub slave. The whole while I couldn't help but think what it would be like if you were the one holding the chains, not him." Alex purred as Kyle went bright red, quite surprised that the boy's behaviour as he was never normally this forward... not that he minded it anyway. "If maybe you was the one who had me in that revealing and quite exposed-"  
"H-Hey guys!"

Both boys broke apart instantly at that and Alex turned almost a glowing pink as he stared up at the curious face of Tweek who kept darting looks back and forth between the boy. His blonde hair was a usual mess of spikes and his shirt was buttoned up slightly wrong. "G-Geez Alex. What's up with your face? Did you c-catch a cold?" Tweek wondered as he straightened out his shirt and shuffled slightly on the spot.

Craig however was fixing both boys with a knowing smirk as he was trying not to laugh at the way Tweek had caught them... plus he was trying to not awe at the way Tweek was so blissfully naive. "Hey guys." Kyle eventually managed to say when he got his blushing under control. Craig fixed him with an impassive look as Alex tried to act casually as he picked up an ice cube and wrapped his hands around it, gently dabbing at his neck and shivering when he did so. _N__ot the quickest way to cool yourself down. _Craig thought with a grin.  
"We were just having dinner." Alex yelped slightly as he lent back in his chair and tried to hide his face behind his purple neck scarf.  
"Oh really?" Craig said in a dead pan voice as he lent up against the wall, looking between both of them. "You know Kenny would not approve of this meeting between you two?"  
"And I'm sure I had better things to do than spending today in chains and a loin cloth!"

He paused and looked slowly over to Kyle as though he was thinking of something. "Oh I don't know. The right person in that situation... you'd be surprised how fun it could be." Craig winked and Tweek turned bright red in response.  
"Tweek?" Kyle stared wide eye with disbelief. "There's no way you... really?"  
"You kinky git." Alex laughed and lent back in his chair.  
"C-Craig!" The blonde boy hissed between his teeth and in response got a soft kiss to his forehead from his boyfriend.  
"Don't worry." He whispered softly as he wrapped his sleeveless covered arms around the smaller blond boy and watched Tweek turn his head up slightly to look at him.  
"C-Craig?"  
"I'm sure Alex and Kyle would do far much worse." He grinned slightly and watched the two boys set down their knives and forks to glare pointedly at him.  
"I SAY! WHAT IS THIS! WE PAID TO EAT DINNER!"

All turned around just as the other diners were beginning to get ushered out by an annoyed looking Clyde.

His brown hair was dishevelled as he kept shoving a couple out who had been exclaiming loudly. "Yeah well, you had your time to eat your dinner! This place is ours now for this time!"  
"How god awfully rude!" A man in a tuxedo exclaimed.  
"Oh shove a sock in it britty." He paused as he looked over to an amused looking Alex who had his legs crossed and was trying not to giggle at the way Cylde was being stubborn. "Uh... no offence meant." Clyde said with a raised hand as he looked at Kyle who was less than happy.  
"None taken." Alex lifted his hand slightly in gesture and that seemed to slate Kyle slightly. "But may I ask. What are you all doing?" He frowned slightly as he looked at the tables being cleared away.

The upper floors had been cleared away on the higher levels and the lights had been changed quickly... "Uh my king?" He said quietly as a boy walked over and took away his chair and table. "Uh, what's going on?"

Kyle how ever was watching as a leader would as the boys began to bring the music equipment out from the other rooms and began to set up and prepare the evening for what the dark elves had planned. When Clyde had first approached him with the idea... he was certainly less that thrilled to even give a second thought never mind actually agree to it.

But then Kenny had tried taking his new Boy friend...

So sue him. For once Kyle was going to enjoy himself and have a good time. For once in his life he was going to forget all those hindering rules and actually do what he wanted to do.

As the curtains were drawn and the room went into darkness. Only to be broken by the fluorescent lights which were being adjusted and set to the way the dark elves desired. "It seems like it's almost ready." Clyde took a stance next to them both and grinned as he crossed his arms and gaze out along the area which had been converted into a dance floor.  
"No. Freaking. Way." Alex whispered.  
"Believe it." Craig grinned as the room finally came into complete darkness.

Kyle was startled slightly as he felt Alex's fingers lace with his own.  
"Let's get this part started!" Clyde fist pumped the air and the room lit up as music exploded out of ever corner.

Purple florescent light lit up a crowd of kids as they bounced and cheered along with the music.

Kyle couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in appreciation of what this restaurant had become. He knew Clyde and his elven force were quick at working... but to turn a room around this fast?

It was impressive.

Clyde gave Alex a passing wink and watched how the boy shot him a dirty glare in response making Kyle chuckle softly. "How about I get us all some real drinks." The rejected boy muttered as he began to stalk away. "Creep." Alex muttered softly making Kyle look at him with pure curiosity.  
"I think he has a thing for you." Kyle laughed softly and began to walk Alex towards the dance floor as a strange new song came on with a new beat. "What is that song?" Kyle stared towards the main music stage.  
"Danza Kuduro... hang on what?" Alex frowned slightly. "Why would Clyde have a thing for me."

He stopped as Kyle's hand began to slowly trace along his shirt from his hip. "I don't know... maybe it has something to do with those beautiful golden eyes." Kyle suggested and slowly moved his fingers over the warm blush that was growing on Alex's cheeks. "Maybe I should get them to open a window." Kyle purred. "I think you're getting a bit hot under the collar."  
"Know it all nerd." Alex rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Kyle away as he disappeared into the crowd of people.

Kyle couldn't help but grin...

Until he saw Butters walk in with a nervous look plastered all over his face. "Oh hamburgers." He heard the timid boy whispering to himself over and over.

With a quick glance over to Craig who held his gaze for a second before nodding and darting out the door with Tweek in hand, Kyle began a slow walk over to the boy who shuffled his feet with his timid nature. He wore a turquoise blue shirt and jeans with converse trainers. His eyes darted back and forth madly as he began typing away quickly on his phone. "What the fuck Butters?!" Kyle snapped as he frowned at the boy.  
"K-Kyle!" He stepped back slightly as though the boy was a lit torch and he was petrol.  
"Butters. What are you doing?" Kyle glared down as the boy hid his phone in his back pocket and darted away with a bleating- _"NYAHAHAH" _scream and fell into the crowd with others.  
"I really got a bad feeling about this." Kyle muttered but soon found that everything to do with anyone else and Butters dropped out his thoughts when he looked over to see those golden eyes locked on him from the middle of the dance floor.

"No... not dancing." He stated. "Nope. Not doing it. There's nothing you can do, to get me to dance."

_**-Break-**_

Five songs and a lot of drinks later, Kyle had himself being led onto the dance floor slowly as Alex had to half closed eyes locked on him. His shirt was half way unbuttoned from the top down, like a lot of the other guys, due to the heat in the club. His bronzed and toned chest was enough for Kyle to now lose himself in. "I always did love this song." Alex whispered softly as he began to curl his arms around Kyle's neck and stand on his tip toes to plant a kiss on the boy's mouth. His hands curled tightly into Kyle's shirt as the Natalia Kills song played loudly on the nearby speakers. "Are you drunk?" Kyle chuckled slightly and watched the boy's golden eyes become hard.  
"For one night I don't want to have to worry about working, this stupid position I've got myself stuck in with Kenny... I don't even want to have to worry about being Drago or about Isabella." He stated to Kyle's surprise. "For once I don't want to have to think about how me and her were... how they..."  
"Shush." Kyle placed his finger to the boy's lips softly and lent down to gently kiss his neck. "It's okay."

Their bodies began to slowly push together as the main chorus kicked in. The lights in the club flickered and the elves cheered with raised drinks as they all sang out: _"Turning the lights out, burning the candles, and the mirrors gonna fall tonight!"_ Kyle felt his body grind against Alex as both slowly pulled into a deeper kiss. The taste of alcohol was prominent on their tongues.

When they came back up for air, Alex gently whispered. "Turning the lights out." He slowly turned his head upwards and gazed deeply into Kyle's eyes. "Tighten the handcuffs." He whispered uncertainly and felt Kyle's fingers lace with his. "And the mirrors gonna fall tonight." They locked their lips again and Kyle found himself pushing Alex up against a wall as the smaller boy's leg wound around his waist in an attempt to pull him closer.

With the alcohol coursing through their bodies they had a fire burning so hot that they found it hard to restrain any of their actions that were fuelled by the liquid confidence. Their tongues curling around each other's tasting their drinks on each other. Kyle's hand slowly moving up Alex's torso as he ran his fingers over every ounce of exposed skin he could get his hands on.

Alex's fingers slowly ran through Kyle's hair as lips were pressed against his chest and moved delicately across. "God I love you."

That brought both boy's to a stop as they stared at each other disbelievingly over the fact that Alex had actually said it. "Did you just say-"  
"No I didn't." He shook his head violently and stared with fear at Kyle. _No. No. NO NO NO NO NO! _His thoughts roared angrily at him. Those were the three words he promised he would never say to anyone. He wouldn't allow himself to get that close with anyone! _No! This is all wrong! _He wanted to scream at himself out of sheer frustration. "You did. You said-"  
"No I DIDN'T!" Alex snarled and watched the boy stare at him in... well he was already still quite surprised so what else could have been new with that look?

Kyle said nothing as he watched the pale shade creep drastically onto the boy's face. "Uh... what were we talking about?" He slurred as though he was completely and utterly drunk.

Though those three words had completely sobered him up in an instance.

Alex was too drunk himself after having what he had to drink to even notice that Kyle had managed to make a mask that even he couldn't read. "I-It was nothing." Alex lied and pulled the boy back down for a kiss.

It was as though he was a drowning man and the kiss was his air.

Both boys gazed slowly at each other as though they were waiting for each other to make the first move. "Alex are you... are you sure?" Kyle whispered, though he was still hung up on the fact of what Alex had just admitted.  
"I-I." Alex's eyes shook weakly as though at a moment he would flee and never look back. His hair was stuck down on his brow from small beads of sweat from the collected heat of the pressed tight crowd pushing against each other. "I don't know... but I want it to be-"  
"Oh hamburgers-"  
"SHUT UP BUTTERS!" Both snapped then paused when a flash burst into their eyes. They broke apart instantly and glared towards the boy as they turned and saw that he had pushed the send button on what ever text he had taken. "Butters..." Kyle said as calmly as he could though they was a grave tone of warning behind it. "Who did you just send that picture or text to."  
"He sent me- I couldn't disappoint because I wanted him to- I didn't want to upset him-"  
"Oh no." Kyle muttered and listened as he heard the first set of doors outside bang angrily.  
"What. What's wrong?" Alex frowned. "Who wouldn't Butters want to disappoint-"

Then it finally began to dawn on him as anger broke through his eyes. "Butters. Say you didn't."  
"I just and then he- but then he said nothing would- and I just wanted to have fun but he gave me a mission and-"  
"Butters." Alex growled.  
"I DIDN'T WANT TO-" Butters exclaimed, now drawing more eyes and attention of the others around him.  
"What's going on." Clyde slowly walked over, annoyed that the clubbing had been interupted.  
"Was that a picture of me and Kyle." Alex said impassively as he become still as a rock.  
"Oh shit." Clyde muttered and began to back away as Alex's golden eyes seemed to bore through the timid boy.  
"Yes... and a video." Butters admitted and turned his gaze away so that he couldn't see that glare.

That's when something in Alex broke. He closed his fist and his hair fell over his eyes as he could no longer keep it together. A bitter cold was bubbling in his chest and out of his control. He couldn't take it. _No! Make it stop! _The old cry of an memory was filling his head. The pain... was agonising.

Kyle slowly began to back away knowing that coming between Alex and Butters now would only result in a lot of other people getting hurt. "A video. Of what." Alex began to undo his laces on his new trainers and the neck scarf.  
"Of you saying... something to Kyle and you both making out."

Alex paused for a moment and fixed his face so it looked as though he was pondering something before he slid off his shoes and held them out to Kyle who was looking as though he was a deer caught in headlights. "And you sent all that... to who? I might ask."  
"Kenny... Who may send it to Cartman" He admitted quietly.

The doors of the club burst wide open to reveal Kenny stood in some fresh clothes with Stan. "Am I crashing?" He acted casually.  
"Hun." Alex said quietly as he took off his shirt and waist jacket. "Hold this for me for a minute please?"

Kyle stood froze unsure what to do as Stan glared pointedly at him while Kenny had a smirk plastered over his face. He probably tried to say something like _"Sure."_ or even, _"Alex, don't do it."_ But it came out more like. "Ugh huh nu hugh."  
"Thank you." Alex smiled for a second at his boy friend before turning back to Butters and letting out an angry scream as he lunged and smashed the boy to the floor in rage. Immediately the boy went for the key shots of kneeing Butters in the chest and ribs then landing rapid rows of punches into his stomach till the air rushed out the boy and his eyes went wide as he found his breathing beginning to struggle.  
"ALEX!" Kyle dived down to try and pull the boy off.  
"Dude! You're gonna kill him!" Craig exclaimed as it took all three of Kyle, Tweek and Craig to finally pull Alex off Butters who lay on the floor and cried as his eye was swollen shut and his nose was messed up and bloody. His cheek was pretty bruised up badly and had begun to swell like Butters' right eye.  
"GET OFF ME!" Alex screamed.

By this point, everyone else had ran out to try and escape the oncoming conflict which was sure to break out. Leaving only Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Alex, Craig and Tweek.

Butters lay on the floor crying whispering. "I didn't want to do it! I just wanted to make Kenny happy-"  
"YOU DOUCHE BAG!" Alex screamed angrily over Kyle and the others trying to calm him down. "You think you can record me and I'm not going to do anything to you?! YOU RECORDED WHAT YOU DID TO ISABELLA AND THEN ME!" Alex bellowed but then stopped as he finally realized what he had just said.

All boys stared over at him slowly Kyle turned his gaze down sadly. "What?" Stan slowly walked over and helped Butters up. "Who the hell is Isabella?"  
"Get off me!" Tears splash over the ground as Alex shoved the three boys off him and sprinted away into the night. Only punching out to hit Kenny in the face when the boy made a grab for him. "I hate this fucking town! I wish we had never moved here!"

That was the last thing they heard from Alex before he disappeared into the night.

_**-Break-**_

Everything was quiet except for Butters who was heaving and catching his breath after the violently blows that Alex had landed onto him. Stan gently dabbed at Butters' nose with some wet tissue from the bathroom. It had begun to turn crimson from the amount of blood that he had to clean away. Kyle stood over by a pillar not even daring to look at the others. Craig however was bellowing furiously at Kenny and Butters as he had finally began to realize the key secret about Alex. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU MORON! HONESTLY?! WHAT BASTARD WOULD DO THAT TO HIM AFTER WHAT HAPPENED!"  
"What are you on about." Kenny shrugged and leant against the wall casually. "I wasn't really going to send it to Cartman. I was just going to use it to break those two apart."  
"You sound like Cartman." Kyle said quietly no longer able to look at the boy he used to call his friend.  
"I still don't u-understand." Tweek whispered as he looked between the pure look of rage on Craig's face to the impassive one on Kenny's. He had never seen Craig lose it like this before. It was starting to scare him.

Butters heaved a sob and Stan turned to glare back at Kyle. "Why the fuck did Alex go all ape shit on Butters like that?! What aren't you telling us." There was no familiarity or caring any more to his voice.  
"You sack of shit." Craig spat at Kenny before turning back to Kyle. "Dude you have to go after him."  
"I can't." Kyle growled quietly.  
"Are you seriously going to let him go out there by himself while he's like this?!"  
"I would be doing more harm than good." Kyle muttered before sliding down the wall and crouching on the floor.  
"Kyle. Tell us why he flipped out like that. Who the hell is Isabella?"  
"It's his sister I'm guessing." Kenny shrugged. "His sister stayed in London when he moved here. So he flipped out about his sister."  
"No."

All turned to look at Kyle who refused to meet any gazes as he ran a hand through his crimson hair. "It's not like that." Kyle looked out the window in the direction that Alex had ran. His eyes searching the darkness for any sign that he could trace. He was desperate to chase after him and make sure he was okay... but his words were true. If he chased after Alex, he would be doing more harm than good right now.

Kenny however was now frowning."What are you on about."  
"Alex's sister is dead." Kyle stated.

All paused as they began to stare wide eye at him.

Craig however now was more furious than ever and gave Tweek a quick kiss on the cheek. "I've got to go make sure he's okay."  
"I'm coming with you." Tweek said quietly and sprinted out the door with his boyfriend.

Kenny frowned more than ever. "Okay, so his sister is dead. It still doesn't explain why he freaked out over being recorded like that."  
"His sister was raped and murdered." Kyle said so quietly that the others thought they must have miss heard him.  
"What." Stan paused from washing the blood off Butters face and glared over to Kenny who had turn paler than the falling snow outside.  
"What did he see the video of it happening?" Stan asked quietly.  
"He was with her when it happened." Kyle closed his eyes. "After they finished with his sister... they were still... So they." He paused as the words made him feel sick on his insides with anger. "They raped him and recorded it just after slicing his sister's neck in front of him when they had finished with her. Before they could murder him, they raped him and the police arrived after locals said they heard screaming."

Kyle let that weigh over them. "No." Stan shook his head and pushed Butters away. "Fuck this shit. What the hell is wrong with you Kenny!" Stan barged past him but not before he heard Kyle say. "Then they post the videos. That's why they moved here. The video got viral but before it could get taken down, everyone who was close or family or just knew Alex, saw that video. Everyone at his old school. Everyone in his family. Everyone in his life."

Stan paused in the doorway.

"And you just recorded me and him making out... and threatened to post it viral and to Cartman who would have tortured him with it." Kyle slowly turned his head to look over at the three boys. "I'm done." He stood and stormed out the door.  
"Where are you going?!" Stan shouted, his face blotched red with anger.  
"I'm going to go find Alex." He snapped and vanished into the night.

Stan looked around one last time as he realized what he had just been a part of. "You're just sick Kenny... and Butters... you're just pathetic." He growled before slamming the doors of the club behind him.

Little did any of them know... the horrors of what would happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi so a massive thank you to everyone who favourites this story. Thank you so much to my reviewer. Your words made me smile so much =) As usual I will start with the warning. Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day where ever you are =)****

* * *

The warm fire flickered in Kyle's house as his family were gathered in the living room and watched the Television. The night was so peaceful and calm now. The snow had given up on it's onslaught, but it was still cold enough outside that it would prove to be too chilly to go anywhere. The warm flicker of light from the fire almost gave an aura like glow around the corners of the room.

The log on the fire began to splint as it seemed to quickly realise how truly intense the inferno around it was. With a large _CRACK _it finally gave up and decided to give in with the fight. It's blackened and half remain rolled down slowly exposing the ashen insides. The fire clamoured faster as it began the great feast. Fattening itself as it choked and massacred the wood without second thought.

However when the front door slammed open banging mercilessly against the walls, the family on the couch jumped slightly in startle before watching as Kyle slowly strode in through the entry. "Kyle? Sweetie what's-"

Even his mother fell quiet as she watched the cold and evil look in his eyes manifest into a pointed glare. The deep emerald was the darkest jewel she had ever witnessed. It was as though the light in them had faded and been replaced by the coldest weather outside. As though the winter had broken into his bones and his very soul. "I'm going to my room." He stated.

He left nothing open to discussion. He left nothing open to anyone to ask him any questions.

He left no room for them to even get a better look at him as he sprinted up the stairs and slammed the door shut as hard as he could.

He didn't stop there.

He tore around his room, closing each window. Slamming across every curtain so nothing of the outside could make it's way onto him.

It was only when he came to his desk did he stop.

His hands paused over on the smooth and plain paper. The elegant scripted hand writing across the snow white material. His fingers traced each letter as he seemed hypnotised by the hand writing. "Oh Alex." He whispered quietly.

This is where they had sat and woken up that morning.

One of the best mornings in Kyle's life.

_**-A few hours earlier-**_

As the sun rose over the distant crest of the hills and kissed the walls it almost seemed to carry a breezed from the far away and unnoticed sea. Light began to flood into the windows and illuminate onto the white silk sheets of the bed. The golden light of filtered brilliance slowly washed over the bare form and figure who was laying under the silken blanket. The figure let out as a sigh as he couldn't do much other than stare blankly ahead of him as his beautiful emerald eyes began to slowly open and bathe in the light. The boy just stared out the window as he watched how the skies were free of clouds or any sign of a storm. The cosy size of the room around him became almost scary to consider as he closed his eyes back to the darkness and cradle of slumber. His body ached and was heavy with exhaustion. His voice felt none existent as he was just ready to lay there and do nothing.

He let out a content sight and fell back into the light slumber which he could no longer fight out of.

However, he had hardly noticed the figure on the left side of him which sighed softly and yawned as it's dark golden eyes began to open. Unlike himself, the boy was not dressed in the usual blue silk pyjamas with red trimmings, he felt no embarrassment from not wearing any clothes.

After all... it wasn't the first time he had slept with the other boy.

He too looked tired and exhausted though. His hands were covered in small slices and his face was a mess of fading and vanishing bruises. His arms although seeming under toned, had begun to look stronger and more well used though they hid it well. His skinny form was beginning to get replaced by new forming muscles from the amount he had been practising and training by himself out in the forest behind his house.

He sighed contently and let out a sigh as his eyes began to slowly open. He yawned and stretched out as he let the sunlight wash over his face. "I've never had such a good night sleep." He reached up and began to rub the sleep out of his eyes; taking in the entire sight around him of the room. The expensive sheets, the sea view, the emerald draping over head. "It was all just a bad dream." He trembled and covered his face with his hands. "It was just all a bad dream!"  
"Uh, huh. Now go back to sleep babe."

Alex paused for a moment and nodded he turned back to see the most beautiful and handsome of boys in the bed and sleeping bare beneath him, under the silky covers. He curled back into the embrace. But when Kyle slowly wrapped his arms around the boy, Alex slowly began to stop trembling. The abundance of fear from his uncontrollable nightmares began to slowly flood away. As his eyes began to slowly fall back into a slumber Kyle just watched his beautiful golden amber eyes hide behind pale eye lids. The tanned colour of Alex's skin was beginning to fade now because of the intense cold of the area. It's colour becoming a peachy pink. But one thing that never changed about Alex? That beautiful, silky British accent.

Kyle slowly ran his finger down the boy's jawline. "I don't know... what did I ever do... to be so lucky to meet you." The boy purred as he slowly wrapped his arm around the resembling figure. Alex paused slightly as from under half closed eyes he slowly looked over back at Kyle. "Go back to sleep. We deserve at least that don't we after dealing with Kenny don't we?" Kyle smiled softly as he rested his chin on top of Alex's head and pulled him close to his chest as the boy curled into him.  
"We can't we just have one day off. But we can enjoy this. You must not get to lie in much as Drago."  
"It was worse when I was back at school in London... Although-"

Kyle watched Alex's eyes glaze over as he slipped back into his memories... and Kyle knew that he was remembering his old life before his incident. kyle knew that the boy was remembering what promise he had. His dreams that he had crushed and destroyed because of one group of men... everything that Alex had ever wished and wanted, gone in one crushing blow.

It was unjust that he has to suffer through that while one group of men are still free.

"Just enjoy a lie in for once." Kyle whispered softly muttered as he closed his eyes gently again and pulled both of them back under the covers.  
"Don't we have school to worry about or anything?" Alex sighed as he closed his eyes and took in the feeling of Kyle being pressed against him  
"It's Friday." Kyle smiled softly. "It's our day off. We were up to the late hours of this morning looking after the elves and making sure they were all settled and safe." Alex finally turned over and Kyle purred softly as he gazed down at the beautiful figure and enchanting eyes, before he laced his fingers with the boy's.

He slowly slid one thin and slightly pale leg out from under the sheets and placed his feet on the cold floor. "You know what happens when we get up." Kyle whispered softly as he rolled over in the sheets and began to press his lips gently against the other boy's spine. Immediately Alex let out a soft moan of pleassure and went back to the position both of them had been in before as Kyle pressed kisses down his back.  
"Yeah." Alex muttered begrudgingly before he closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling of the velvet lips and Kyle's hands moving across his skin.

But then something clicked inside Alex as his eyes burned with a new and growing defiance. "Then can we at least just enjoy this time together and have some fun."

Both fell silent as their lips connected forcefully and their bodies pressed back together. He flipped them so that Alex was beneath him but he let the other boy take the lead as to how far and how he wanted this to go. They were both close to doing something so brand new to them that there was a slight fear running through them at what may have came next.

But for now Kyle didn't care about that. _That _didn't matter as a important thing to him. As long as Alex was happy and wasn't scared, he was happy. It was all because of one mounting reason. One thing that Kyle couldn't deny as he had only known this boy a short while but couldn't fight against any longer. One thing he could no longer refuse."I love you." Kyle whispered as his hand moved up the smooth skin of the other boy.

He didn't expect a response back from Alex. He knew that Alex had a trouble using that word when it came to anyone else. Kyle could wait though.

Because to him, Alex was worth waiting for.

He smiled slightly as they both slowed down their kiss and rested their heads against one another. "You're trembling." Alex whispered so softly that Kyle almost missed it completely. He hadn't even noticed that his body was doing that... maybe it was the adrenaline or the slight fear that came from being this intimate with someone.  
"I'll be okay." he smiled shakily.

The windows had begun to mist up from the growing heat in the room.

Alex how ever just panted slightly for breath as Kyle was and gently pulled the boy's head down onto his chest as he ran his hands through his crimson hair. He planted a soft kiss on the boy's forehead before closing his and falling back to sleep gently with him.

And that's how they remained for a couple of hours.

Well until they heard the shouting coming from outside.

"Seriously?" Kyle groaned as he adjusted their position so he was the one holding Alex instead. He knew what they were all shouting about but that just made him want to cradle the boy even more. "You know that we're going to have to get up sometime." Alex muttered as he kept his eyes closed. Kyle didn't want this moment to end. Why couldn't time just pause like this? Why did it have to end? "I love you." Kyle said quietly.  
"I know." Alex nodded and placed a kiss softly on his lips as they opened their eyes to each other.

But unfortunately... you can't stop time, however hard you try.

"I have something I want to give you." Alex whispered and quickly got out of bed as he rushed over to the bag he had sneaked in for the purpose of staying at Kyle's. But now he seemed to be searching for something as though this was the scariest thing he could possibly think of at all. "After I left London... I thought... I'd never be able to get back on the stage." He turned his eyes down to look at the floor as he pulled out a small leather bound book. The material of the cover looked worn and faded. Kyle was surprised to see the boy bring out a quill instead of a pen as he laid it to rest on top of the book. The lock was what looked like gold and shaped like a heart. "So I decided to give writing a go."

Alex paused for a moment as he smiled at the cover. "I want you to have this." He held it out and Kyle paused as he stared at it. "If you want it that is-"

Alex fell quiet as his mouth collided with his boyfriend's.

He had never smiled so brightly as he closed his eyes and felt the pure love and bliss which was expressed by the simple love. "You're going to need the key."

Kyle felt the soft chain of gold fall around his neck as strange double shaped key was placed down on him as though he was being knighted. "See you tonight for our first date." Alex whispered and placed one last kiss before grabbing some clothes and quickly changing then darting out the open window and down the nearby tree.

_**-End of flash back-**_

Kyle stared down now at the exposed bit of paper and read the curled and perfect handwriting. It was just as though an old fashioned writer had made it himself. But something about the story concerned him... the way that Alex phrased his words. The very first bit of the story... it worried him.

_I still wait for it to end. The cold of the bitter winter, the merciless ice always at my throat and grinding into my chest as it gives me nothing but the most useless of hope for any survival. My physical body survives while my mental state deteriorates with each growing day. I stare through a lifeless eye that seems to show me nothing more than the poison of my wound. The infection that brings me to my knees as I know I have no more ounce of fight left in me. I'm just a shell that waits for time to decide it's final moment; degrading slowly and breaking because of time._

_But why do I have to wait?_

_I know why… It's because I'm a survivor._

_I know that much. I know how to run and to keep on going. I know how to ignore the pain of burning lungs and the ache of a body, which is ready to give in and collapse. I know how to sly my way through conversation and draw eyes away from my self._

_At least… I think I do?_

_What is this darkness around me? Why does it decide that it claims me? This small box and corridor of a prison I find myself in? Why does it matter any more if I carry on the fight? Something tells me I've already lost now that I'm here. Something tells me that now I have failed everything that I ever set out to accomplish._

_But how can I trust senses that come from an empty mind. How can I trust a personality that I know nothing about?_

_How can I trust myself when I don't even know who I am?_

_I try to look around but again this winter darkness seems to be compacted in the small room around me._

_I feel my heart accelerating as my breathing becomes rapid. I'm trapped. I can't see the world around me… am I even still alive? What is around me?_

_I reach out a hand and feel the cold biting beneath the gentle of my fingers. It's rough but smooth… sharp in patterns. Steel? Some kind of metal I think. Is that what this is? Not a room of darkness but a cell of imprisonment? I'm a cornered rat. I'm stuck and I don't know what to do. I can't see anything. I should be scared. I should be terrified. I should be screaming for someone or anything to be there._

_But I don't… I just stay there. I think, and that's good. Oh by god is that good. Thinking means that I'm still here. That something of me exists. But who was I really? I was just a boy in the darkness of this new nightmare. I was a dog in a cage. I needed to get out._

_I reached up slowly and felt my face just to even assure myself that it was still there. It was madness but it was familiarity. It was insanity but it was something that I could partly understand. It was me._

Does Alex really feel like this... Had he lost so much that he had even lost himself?

He was brought quickly out of his thoughts as his phone buzzed against his desk violently. He glanced over to see that Craig was calling him. "I haven't got time for this." He growled and swiped away the call without any hesitation. He had no time for Craig being a complete prick. "Alex... where are you." Kyle had tried phoning him earlier but had only found his phone to go straight to voice mail.

His phone buzzed again and Kyle almost lost it as he saw Kenny's phone number come up on screen.

He didn't even give it the purpose of hanging up or rejecting the call.

He had to go find Alex. He had to-

His phone rang again even louder as he noticed this time it was Tweek's phone number. "What the hell!? Why can't they just get lost!" He snarled.  
"Kyle?"

He heard his mother knocking on the bedroom door.

"WHAT?!" He grabbed the phone and rejected the call immediately.

Slowly the door to his bedroom opened up and revealed his mother who was deathly pale. "Kyle Sweetie... We uh. I need to..." She stammered over her words worse than he had ever seen her before. "We need to-"  
"What Mom?"  
"Kyle... there's been an accident."

_No. _

"What?" His eyes widened slightly.

_No. No._

"Your friends... sweetie... they're. In the hospital."

_No. No. NO!_

"Who. Is. In. The. Hospital."

"Your friend... Alex."

_NO! _


	9. Chapter 9

** Hi so a massive thank you to everyone who favourites this story. As usual I will start with the warning. Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day where ever you are =)****

* * *

Deep grey clouds had become even heavier through the sky. They seemed to carry the weight of the world upon them as they were eager to cry and let their burden free. The cold breeze that coursed through them seemed to be relentless in biting deep into the bones of everyone which now stood, planted in the waiting room of the hospital. It wouldn't be long before snow would come over this area and keep them trapped inside.

This storm was going to be unrelenting in it's approach. People had already begun to block up their homes and grab any amount of spare food that they could. They knew that this was going to keep them in for a couple of weeks... if they were lucky.

But nothing. Nothing was going to stop what happened next.

The doors slammed open madly as Kyle sprinted through the building. He didn't stop as the people at the front desk looked at him as though he was mad. "Sir! Please! Sir!" They called after him but it didn't matter. His eyes were set determined on the emergency room not that far away from them. The walls were a pure and clean white though they had large cases where paintings hung... was that all they had? The best they could give to those who were confined to this damn building? A few paintings of the outside world? Meadows and fields. Forest with a large creek moving through it. The tantalising reminder that these people may never see the real thing any more.

Kyle made a mental note that he hated this place with every ounce of his being.

"Kyle! Wait!" His mother called after him. She looked between her son who was sprinting away faster than she could keep track of. The woman behind the desk looked at her sympathetically as she straightened her uniform. "Is your son come to find his girlfriend?" She wondered. But when she saw him darting towards the male ward she raised her eyebrow and gave a thin pressed smile.  
"He's looking for his friend Alex." His mother stated. The idea of Kyle having a girlfriend sounded absolutely ridiculous to her! Actually... she couldn't remember Kyle showing any interest in a girl. He always seemed so quiet and drawn into himself... Well actually, she couldn't remember him caring for someone so much as he has ever cared for this Alex. Why hadn't he ever mentioned him to her?  
"Oh Alex... yes, I'm afraid he isn't out of theatre yet. They're still operating on him. He's on..." She looked down at her computer and began typing away as she was searching for the information.

With every push of each key, Kyle felt his anger and frustration rising. He was losing his patience with this woman very rapidly. He ooked around for the first time getting the details. The waiting room was a deathly pale white. It's paint covered every inch except for the hard cold floor which was a pale emerald with small random curves to try and make it look pleasing to the eye.

It was as pleasing to the eye as a knife to the heart was.

Large boarders covered the wall with leaflets about the physio courses and the types of treatments that were available for those who were looking for it. But right now all that Kyle was looking for was his boyfriend. Not some stupid half hearted course. Not some waste of time moron trying to make him suffer as he was waiting for some damn stupid bit of information!

She smiled at the screen and looked back up at both of them. "Ah yes, he will be on ward fourteen. Take the stairs and-"

Kyle's Mom turned as the staircase door slammed shut. "Your son must care for him very much." The nurse smiled before going back to her work.

_What have I been missing? _Kyle's Mom wondered in her head.

Could she have really been missing what was directly in front of her eyes?

_**-Break-**_

Wall and corridors all blurred into one long and never ending stretching row as he sprinted as fast as he could. He was desperate now for only one thing. He wanted to see those amber eyes. He wanted to hear that silky voice. He wanted to know what the hell was going on. What the hell had happened to his boyfriend!

"Kyle." Came a muffled voice.

The boy came to a skidding stop as he almost slammed head first into the doors of the ward. If it hadn't been for that voice, he would have probably ended up on the ward himself with a major concussion. His hands curled around the handle of the door as he was buzzed in. He threw it open and was met with a sight that caused him to feel as though he had just been punched square in the face.

Tweek stood with stitched across his pale cheeks. His eyes were lined with bruises and his arm was in a cast but he still was offering a soft and pained smile as he watched the boy slowly stumble forward nervously. "Tweek?" Kyle whispered as he watched the boy limp slightly. The edge of his mouth was stained with cuts and slices. A few more stitches were across his fore head and a spot of his hair was cut away so that the doctors had been able to dress a painfully looking wide cut.

Kyle paused and stared wide eye as he wasn't sure what to say... no... he actually knew what he wanted to say. "What happened!?" He exclaimed. He reached out and as gently as he could, took Tweek by his good arm before guiding him over to the nearby seats. It also gave him time to check out the ward itself.

It was a long stretch of rooms and offices. There was one or two sets of toilets but it mostly was concentrated of the rooms. Most of them were curtained due to the fact it was the early hours of the morning. Though for those which were still open, Kyle studies the rooms exactly. They were made up of a large bed which took up most of the room. With one main window that pointed outside, not including the large screen that showed the room so that the doctors and nurses could keep an eye on their patients... but then again even that one window wasn't much as it was simply pointed at the next building.

This was a prison, not a hospital.

Oh sure the doctor's put in a couple of seats into the room. Sure they placed a portable DVD player onto the small table over the bed... but is that really all they could get? He would have to make sure to bring a few of Alex's stuff over. Some thing from his home and his room. His music... his...

His..

Kyle paused as he could no longer hold it back any more and he felt Tweek's hand slowly move onto his back. "Kyle, we're okay." He whispered softly as the taller boy's tears splashed against the ground. "You don't have to know what happened..."  
"What. Happened." Kyle just pushed as he sobbed quietly. He hated being seen like this. Normally he was the strong moral one who could hold it all together. He wasn't the one who started crying. He was the strong one.

Tweek looked at his best friend for a moment as he weighed the options of telling him against the pain of not telling him. But he had to be told... there was absolutely no way that he couldn't. It wouldn't have been right. "After we left you... Me and Craig went towards Starks Lake. We thought at first that we may find something or a clue. Or maybe even some of the dragons- others had seen him." He quickly corrected himself. There was a time and a place, but right now was not for it. "Some said they had seen Alex running by so we followed the trail." Tweek paused and looked over longingly to one of the rooms nearby. The sedatives inside of him were beginning to take effect. He was becoming drowsy and very tired. "We ran for a while... the snow was making it hard to see anything."  
"Tweek. What. Happened." Kyle stated as he looked through his tired red eyes. The emerald colour was tainted by the tears and pain that he was currently feeling.  
"We found Alex by the road... I tried to talk to him! But he just seemed terrified... he kept back up. Eventually I managed to get close to him..."  
"Yeah." Kyle frowned as he got the boy to continue.  
"I don't know how... but somehow a car had come up to us. It sped up and turned it's lights on at the last moment. We didn't even know we were stood in the road! everything was just covered by snow and- I didn't know what to do. It all happened so quick. Craig shoved me out the way and Alex tried to help but..." Tweek paused for a moment as he remembered the awful incident. He remembered Craig and Alex throwing him out the way as the car hit them full force... he remembered Alex even trying to push Craig out the way. "Alex took the full brunt of it."

He remembered seeing Alex hit the hood of the car and his head smashed off the window screen. The way that his blood had flew over the glass... the sound his body had made when he had hit the concrete.

Even in those slow reaction sections as the car had been about to hit them. Alex had kicked Craig into him and sent them flying towards the side. But still they hadn't the time to escape the incident themselves. Tweek had just like his boy friend, smashed his head forcefully off the ground and got sent rolling.

However.

The car had carried on. Driving over and breaking one of Tweek's arm and Craig's leg... speaking of which.

Tweek slowly stood and stumbled before Kyle caught him. "Hey, what room are you in."

Tweek said nothing but just nodded his head towards the nearby open doorway. The doctors were just leaving it and muttering between themselves quietly a few notes about how the boy inside was doing. "You're sharing a room?" Kyle frowned slightly.  
"W-Well... A certain someone didn't really leave them any choice." He smiled woozily as he walked into the room and smiled at it's occupant.  
"Craig?" Kyle stared.

The boy was lay back on the bed with his leg raised on a sling. His pale face had a red crimson flush moving through his cheeks which were, as Tweek's were, covered in stitches. He wore a thin black shirt and kept his bare (Kyle guessed) lower half beneath the given blanket. "H-Hey man." Craig smiled bizarrely (just for the fact that he was smiling made it strange) as he stare at Kyle like the boy was a apparition. "How are you doing."  
"The D-Doctors put him on some strong medication." Tweek whispered.  
"Tweety bird!" Craig exclaimed as he finally noticed his boy friend.  
_Tweety bird? _Kyle mouthed at him as he blushing blond made his was over to the bed and got under the covers with his boyfriend.  
"I'm so sorry man." Tears began to form at the edge of his eyes. "I tried to help. I tried to do something, I'm so sorry man. I really wanted to help. I really tried and wanted to-"  
"I understand." Kyle gave a soft smile. "It's okay. I should have been out there with you..."  
"No, we should have stopped Kenny and Butters. We should have just done something."  
"I better leave you guys to get some rest." Kyle watched how Tweek's eyes had already closed as he was now breathing lightly in the embrace of his loved one. "Rest well, okay? I'll check on you guys in a bit."  
"Oh okay. See you around Kyle! See you in a bit." Craig smiled that blissful and strange smile as Kyle shut the door gently.

His head rested against the smooth of the wood as he let the cold surface cool down the burning tears on his eyes. "Poor kid huh... Can't believe what's happened to him."

Kyle's head snapped around as the double doors of the ward opened up to two doctors and a nurse pulling a large bed in. There on the bed rested what resembled a boy to some extent. His face was leaving only his face exposed which was blackened with bruises and large cuts across his lips. The boy's right arm and left leg was set in a heavy plaster while his torso was bandaged under a hospital gown. "Poor kid. I heard that even had to cut his hair. Large cuts and trauma to the head. Broken arm, leg, ribs and a severe concussion and on top of that, all that swelling and trauma to his brain... the kids lucky he's still breathing."  
_Oh...god...Please no. _Kyle though as he felt vomit stirring in his gut. He wanted to vomit as something began to dawn on him.  
"I can't believe he is even still breathing." The doctor admitted.  
"Well he is. That's all that matters." The nurse growled coldly. Her eyes were slightly dark as she bore into the two doctors.  
"You're a bit to close on this case." The doctor sighed softly. "You shouldn't be here. Why don't you go and take the rest of the evening off. Don't worry. He's in capable hands."  
"What was his name again." The second doctor wondered.  
"ALEX!" Kyle screamed.

He bolted forward and trembled as his hands wrapped around the bars of the bed rail. He felt as though he was going to vomit every last thing in his stomach up. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." He whispered over and over again. His glare burned like a foul demon as a man laid hands on his shoulder then flinched back violently when he became the receiver of that look. "Get. Your. Hand. Off. Me." He growled.  
"Uh sorry, who are you." The nurse raised a eyebrow in surprise.  
"Alex." Kyle whispered as softly as possible and brushed his hand against the only bit of skin which exposed his cheek. "Come on, wake up. Please. Come on Alex."  
"Hey." The nurse tried to offer a smile. "How about me and you go and get a cup of coffee? Okay?"  
"Kid, look visiting hours are over. If you are that desperate to see your friend-"  
"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Kyle screamed.

The nurse froze and stared with wide eyes at him as though he had just fallen out of the sky. The two doctors did a double take between Kyle and the nurse. Her long brown hair fell down onto her shoulders. it was curled slightly as it descended. Her eyes were a burning hazel as they seemed to study him and everything about him. What was so special about her? "Get a quilt and pillow. Have it ready for the time we get back."  
"But-"  
"Don't." She growled. "Just. Do. It." She stated harshly and walked back to door of the ward. Only after giving Alex a soft and longing look while he was taken into the spare bed room. "Come on honey. You look like you could do with a warm drink. Don't worry, if anything changes with him. _We _will be the first to know." She assured him as she wrapped a calming arm around him.

For a moment Kyle didn't move or even budge his eyes away from Alex as he walked into the room with the nurse still holding onto him gently. She only moved aside when the doctors parted away from like he was a burning flame. He lent forward and placed a gentle kiss onto Alex's cheek and listened to the boy's fragile and broken breathing. "I love you. You hear me? I love you, now and forever." He whispered again as he gently ran a finger across the spot he had just kissed. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Sleep well, okay?"

The doctors watched him with a new sadness and glanced at the nurse who sighed gently and began to guide Kyle out the ward and towards the cafeteria which was just halfway down the corridor.

Every step away just seemed to cause a building agony inside of Kyle to stretch out and get worse.

It wasn't until he was sat down and the nurse had a warm cup of coffee placed in his hands did he finally feel his control lessening. "I feel like I'm going to-"

The nurse rushed around to him and held a small bucket under him as Kyle couldn't hold it in any more and hurled the contents of his stomach. "It's honey. It's okay." She whispered soothingly as she rubbed her thumb across his back. "Don't worry." She sighed softly and set the bucket away. "Deep breaths now? Through the nose and out the mouth." She encouraged him as he steadied out with each breath. "Now, tell me about yourself." She sat back in the chair and held her own cup of coffee.  
"Who. Are. You." Kyle panted slightly as he got his breathing back under control. He had never felt like this before. So...destroyed. So vulnerable and hurt.

He hated every ounce and fibre of feeling like this.

The nurse however looked at him as though she was just staring into a mirror of her own inner turmoil. "We'll get to that in a bit." She stated and Kyle found that if he pressed that subject further, he would quickly lose this conversation and her favour. He needed this to turn out right... this woman was the last person he had left in this hospital who would give him any help. "So what do you want to know." He sighed and took a sip from his drink before wrinkling his face at the taste.  
"Yeah, it's really bad isn't it?" The nurse chuckled softly... it sounded weak even by Kyle's standards. "Don't worry, it gets better after a while." She paused for a moment as she seemed to search for the courage to say something. "So... how long have you been dating that boy."  
"A couple of weeks."  
"And you already told him you love him?" She looked at him carefully. Though her tone slightly angered Kyle as he thought about it... it was deep with surprise, curiosity and the slightest bit of an accusation. "How did he react to that?" She wondered and sipped her coffee again. Her crimson finger nails glinted in the light... that's when Kyle noticed. He had been distracted before by the intense sound of wind battering against the windows outside as a blizzard had arrived. But now he finally was looking at the nurse. Forgetting her clean turquoise uniform. Forgetting the fact that she was sat back slightly so the shadows of the room were across her face.

Kyle finally saw it.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Who was this woman.

Kyle hardened his posture slightly as he sat up and curled his hands around his cup. "Tonight... he told me he loves me too." He smiled to himself gently as he though about that moment. "I pretended like I didn't hear him because he started freaking out about it."  
"Why." She wondered though her eyes were cold as though she was a small child who just found out she wasn't the most popular kid on the playground. They were set hard in pure jealousy though Kyle didn't say anything... at first. "Why would you pretend not hearing him when you clearly heard him. Why would he be scared of an admission like that?"

He slowly looked up at her. "How ever well you think you know him, you don't. I know that boy lay in that bed up there. I will never push him for a answer. I will never push Alex for anything. I love him... I will never hurt him or let him get hurt-"  
"But he is hurt."

She didn't say it out of malice or desire to hurt Kyle but out of sheer fact.

That didn't mean that it didn't hurt though.

"A mistake I will never let happen again." His eyes locked with hers as this time he didn't back down from her gaze. He was through playing games with her now. "I love him and I'm never going to let him go unless he wishes to. I love him with my heart and I promise... I will care for him like no other."

Both stared each other down for a bit longer.

"What about that boy Kenny?" She folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. "He hasn't hurt him. Kenny has been so sweet and kind so far to Alex."

Now Kyle burst out into laughter as he couldn't hold it within himself. "What?" She frowned slightly. "What is so funny?"  
"Kenny hasn't hurt him? Kenny. Hasn't. Hurt. Him? Kenny is one of the reasons that boy is in that hospital bed right now." Kyle growled as he leaned forward onto the table and stood slightly. "I'm through playing games. You may like me or not. I don't care. All that matters right now is that Alex is okay. But never. Never say that Kenny isn't guilty in any of this." He curled his fingers into a fist and found the entire story of what happened at the club spilling out of him.

Every detail... with the exception of what the kissing had almost led to was told to her.

She looked at him for a moment afterwards as she seemed to be studying everything about him. From the sharp and determined, angry look in his eyes, to the stance that he had taken. "My name is Katherine." She said quietly and looked at Kyle with a hardened mask of a face.

Something Kyle had only ever seen someone else do before.

"I'm Alex's mother." She stated and watched Kyle become still as a rock.

She leaned back forward again and looked him over. "Did you know, that my Alex hasn't said I love you, to anyone in the last couple of years since we moved. This isn't the first place we've moved to. In all that time, he has never said he loved anyone. Not anyone. Not his sister. Not even me." She laced her fingers and leaned her head against it as a rest. "After what happened to him, Alex withdrew himself from anything that used that emotion. He never mentioned it. He never even indicated that he ever had an interest towards anyone... Sure I knew my son wasn't going to be a lady killer." She looked Kyle up and down as though she was imagining him lacing arms with her son and walking down an isle. "Sure... you're not perfect. But Alex said he loves you." She sighed softly. "Something I'm sure I never thought I would ever hear him say ever again." She wiped away a lose oncoming tear. "He loves you." She shook her head. "But understand this boy... I'm not ready to let go yet. You will not take him from me just yet."  
"I wouldn't ever take him away from you." Kyle stared wide eye in disbelief. "He's your son! I could never take him away from you!"

That made her pause as she looked at him in a new light.

"You're a special one Kyle Brofloski... I've sent your mother home already. I will call her and tell her that you will be staying here with your... _friend._" She gave a gentle smile and began to walk him back to the room where her son was laying in rest. "He's in coma... We're not sure if he will wake."  
"When he will wake." Kyle corrected her and nodded as he came to the ward. "Try and get some rest... in the morning you can go back to yours and our house and get some of Alex's possessions. I'm sure he would be grateful for them. When he wakes." She gave a smile and ruffled his crimson hair before she closed the door behind him. "Sweet dreams boys."

As Kyle took a seat in the chair he looked one more time at Alex. He fluffed the pillows behind the boy's head and tucked the blanket around him a bit more. "Sweet dreams Alex." He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead before turning off the lights and falling asleep too.

He hadn't noticed Kenny stood outside with flowers watching both of them disappear into the darkness of the room.

The blonde just left the flowers on the small ledge outside before he turned and left the ward.

Unable to look back.


	10. Chapter 10

** Hi so a massive thank you to everyone who favourites this story. I also want to say thank you for the kind messages I got from the two last chapter =) As usual I will start with the warning. Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day where ever you are =)****

* * *

_**-Flash back-**_

He slowly groaned as he heard his phone going off . He had to answer it and listen to Kenny carry on talking about their deal and how Alex should be there now... He didn't care about that stupid game any more. His care went only to the family of his elves who he had to look after. That was all that mattered... well them and most importantly; Kyle.

Speaking of which.

He was soon comforted in the fact that he felt a strong arm around him as they were both laid down in one of the elven hiding dens. No more. He gave a quick swipe on the phone and hung up without another care. The last couple of days had been growing quite rough on Alex. It was as though with every thought he had, more pain seemed to constantly follow without mercy. His mother said that he needed to talk to someone, he had done that before, sat down on some seat while someone just asked him to keep talking? If talking was going to help him, then he would have noticed something with the last five damn shrinks he had to see.

"Hey sleepy head." He looked up to see Kyle's face as his soft voice cooed to him while he blinked sleep out of his eyes, "Bad dreams?"

"I'm not sure." Alex frowned slightly as he tried remembering it but it seemed to be slipping away faster than he could recall it. He shook my head before he looked at his phone and pressed ignore call again as he saw it was his mother's and Kenny's number which had tried calling him.  
"Is everything okay?" Kyle whispered softly.  
"Honestly? I don't care." He smiled as Kyle placed a linked crown of daisies on Alex's head and a rose without a stem in his hair. "Are you having fun dressing me up here?" He laughed then stopped as he thought heard a nearby branch snap. His eyes quickly darted around the clearing as he looked for any disturbance as he couldn't find anything. "I thought I heard something." He said quietly.  
"Me too." Kyle agreed.

"K-Kenny what are you doing?"

Alex's eyes snapped around and he felt Kyle tense as his focus was totalled onto the couple that stumbled into our small clearing. A tall pale boy was laughing as he fell over onto a smaller boy who was slightly taller than Alex but smaller than the blonde boy on top of him. The smaller of the two was blushing brightly while the taller one's pale face remained perfectly graceful and elegant as though this was all a perfect act to him. "Oh Kenny stop!" the smaller boy whispered and stumbled on his words as he embarrassment was flaring at the position they were in.

"Yes Kenny, please do stop."

Both slowly turned their heads finally noticing me.

"Sorry, we thought that there would be no one here. You're more than welcome to join in." the boy's face lit up as he grinned and Alex felt Kyle wrap his arm around his waist before he could run forward and smack the stupid blond boy. _Who does he think he is? _"I'm good thanks." Alex muttered before he clutched Kyle's hand tightly and began to walk away.

"Excuse me?"

Now he came skidding to a halt as the boy looked at him incredulously as though he had said the strangest thing he had ever heard.

"I said." Alex coughed dramatically as though he was clearing his voice before speaking in the single flat tone, "I'm good thanks." He looked at Alex with a warm smile as the light in his perfect eyes danced. "Do you know who I am?"  
"An arrogant prick?" Alex shrugged and Kyle let out a laugh as he placed a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.  
"Interesting."  
"What?" Alex sighed as he turned to look back at him.  
"I like a good game to get someone. It's so boring when they just roll over like a dog." He glanced down at the boy under him who Alex guessed was the boy Butters. "No offence." Kenny whispered softly.  
"None taken." The boy pulled him into a kiss and Alex rolled his eyes in disgust as Kenny winked at him before he walked away taking his little pet with him.

Kyle let out a soft sigh before running his fingers gently across Alex's cheek. "Come on." He slowly pulled out a large leather bound book from his nearby bag. "You can read some of this to me if you like?"

Alex just smiled at this idea as he laid back resting his head in Kyle's lap while he read the story he had wrote for future novels. He ad always imagined some perfect romance when he was younger... he had never planned to meet the perfect boy after having to go through so much first... it was as though meeting Kyle was his compensation and his reward for surviving being raped and watching his sister murdered in front of him...

_"As the pair walked back after a day at school, they took the long route back home. Through the city park which now blossomed in as much beauty as Russell imagined his world of ink did. It was pretty empty, so the boys sat in the sunshine by the river that was glistening happily._

_"How is this even possible? Are you real? Is this real?" Russell asked, bewildered._

_"This is very real." The taller boy whispered. Henry smiled to himself, and shuffled closer to Jonathan in silence. He didn't know what else he could say, apart from: "I...I think I love you, Jonathan."_

_The boy smiled, and cautiously put an arm around Russell, "I think I love you too."_

_Russell's heart raced once again, as he took Jonathan's hand and led him into the tree canopy of the park, his most favourite place to write. Now, in mid May, life danced about them as the cycle of summer continued around them, with the empowering beauty life._

_Jonathan smiled and clutched Russell's hand as tight as Russell clutched his in return. Both of them laughed as they twirled around, holding each others bodies close. As they hugged each other, standing, Jonathan backed him onto a tree trunk. As he did so, the tree shook and each of them were showered with soft, pink petals. Their hair was covered in flowers, and Jonathan playfully shook his hair free of the petals, almost all of them landing in Russell's face._

_Their eyes met, as if for the first time, and both trembled with nerves. Jonathan's body was pressed close to Russell's, who held it there. He hugged him closer, maintaining eye contact as their fingers once again became intertwined._

_Time seemed to slow down._

_As his lips trembled forwards, he tried to find Jonathan's, and inched himself forwards. He licked his lips, and his tongue lightly brushed against Jonathan's soft lips, that were slightly parted. They both smiled, and Jonathan's hold on Russell's hands grew more desperate, and loving when they both managed to inch themselves towards each other. Russell clenched his eyes shut, and held back the tears of joy, and unimaginable amounts of love."_ I looked over to see Alex lost in the sea of words.

It took him a few seconds longer to emerge from the image that Alex had created for him him before Kyle leaned down and kissed his boyfriend's forehead softly. "Why does that sound partly familiar?" he wondered with a grin.  
"Work with what you know, right?"  
"Just promise you won't go into any more detail. Okay?"

Alex's face broke out bright red and he slapped him softly on the leg.

"Hey!"  
"Sorry." He apologized half heartedly before a rustling in the bushes disturbed both of them before they could pursue their kiss even further.

"Hello love birds."

Alex groaned as he looked over to see Kenny walk back into the clearing arrogantly. "Is that any state for the beloved Elven Queen to be in? After all, I think chains and those shorts suit you better. A submissive you is so much more fun to have." He laughed and Alex lunged forward only to be pulled back by Kyle. He hated to be reminded of what those stupid morons had made him become after that god damn stupid trick.

Their gazes locked and Alex saw what Kenny was thinking. He wasn't anything special to him, just a prize to be won from a difficult game which he hadn't been given before. Why should he play such a stupid game when he was the prize? An arrogant, stuck up, no good… no, If I carried on listing everything about him then I would be here for two days. "Kenny, just go and play with your little Butters bitch. After all, I'm sure there are plenty of people who will simply roll over for you."  
"When you get tired of tall, crimson and nerdy over there. I will be waiting."  
"Then you will be waiting a very long time." Alex assured him as he glared while the first few flakes of snow began to fall. "A very long time indeed."

_**-End of flash back-**_

The beat of music played quietly in the room, just above the sound of a heart monitor as it constantly let out that persistent beep. The piano of the soundtrack was pleasant enough but the lyrics still made the figure in the room pause as they thought about the reason the boy had them on his Ipod. "_I Must, go on standing. You can't break what isn't yours. I must, go on standing. I'm not my own, it's not my choice." __  
_

Kyle paused what he was doing as he gently dabbed at Alex's arm with the wet sponge he had been given. When the doctor had come in and said that it was time to clean Alex up, Kyle had almost lunged for him at the idea of someone else doing it. But eventually and with Katherine's help, he managed to be able to do it himself. At first he had to stop himself from crying when he had seen Alex's torso. It was covered in large scars and thick bruises.

He had managed to clean a lot of the cuts and re dressed the wounds himself. "Look at you." He said softly. "Oops, looks like I made a clean spot... oh well, better finish the rest of the job." He smiled gently and began to clean the last bit of Alex's arm. "I brought your photos over for you." He looked over at the nearby table they had brought into the new room they had managed to get Alex transferred to. It wasn't massively bigger but it allowed for a few more objects and items. It meant that Alex could set out the pictures that Alex had taken of them two, some of his mother and some of a girl who the boy assumed was Isabella.

Katherine had told him that she had once said they were twins born across a different time... and it was true.

By looking at the pictures even with the massive six year gap difference between them. They were almost identical in every way! The way their golden hair shined in the light. The way their faces were framed... except for two big differences.

And the picture explained something Kyle had always wondered.

In the picture both kids were holding one contact lens up that they weren't wearing. Isabella held up a golden amber one and Alex held up a Emerald one.

Isabella's eyes were a deep emerald... but with the contact lens in she made them look the same colour as Alex's natural gold. "So that's why Alex put in emerald contact lenses." He said quietly as he looked at the content and happy faces in the picture. Both siblings had their tongues stuck out cheekily though Alex was held in a hug by his big sister. "I bet you miss her." He sighed softly and looked back down at his boyfriend as he changed the song and finished cleaning him. "Even in this blizzard and cold, you're hanging on to that tan aren't you?" Kyle chuckled.

The snow hadn't been able to stop... even after a week of them now being in here, the snow hadn't stopped coming down. It had resulted in them just getting snowed into the building. "Guess you're stuck with me until the snow melts or at least goes down a bit." Kyle smiled gently and walked over the other side of the bed where the flowers rested on a window sill in a cold tank of ice cold water.

"Still nothing huh?"

He turned slowly and saw Craig get pushed into the room in his wheelchair while Tweek stood behind him with a smile. "Nope. Just a slight temperature is the only change. They think he may have caught a bit of a cold from being in the snow. Nothing to worry about though." Kyle reached down into his second bowl he had mainly for just the purpose of keeping the boy's temperature under control.

He squeezed out a small cloth and folded it before he placed it on Alex's brow. His hand brushed over the now shaved and cut blond hair. "God help them when you wake up and see that they cut your hair. I hope they will be able to defend themselves against you."

He paused for a moment and looked down at the pale face. "Please. Please wake up soon."

It was mostly quiet in the room and in fact it was pretty tranquil except for the beeping on Alex's heart monitor. Even Craig and Tweek said nothing as the boy was beginning to take quicker breaths. Flowers rested on the side table by the white silk bed and Kyle fluffed the pillow behind his boyfriend's head and pulled an extra blanket over him when he saw the boy shiver in his sleep even though his temperature had increased just the slightest of a fraction more. Alex was going to be okay wasn't he?

Kyle was calmer until the doctor came back with the news... but it was kind of a waste...

Because it was the exact same time in the moment that Alex had begun to wake up.

Alex had just locked those fearful golden eyes on him as they burst open like they were spring loaded. The boy's good wrist shot up sharply though it was covered in bandages and manacled still to the side of bed. Even though at first the top of his head was bandaged the most where it had taken the greatest hit, looking now at that panic emotion which burned in the golden orbs, Kyle wanted to back away in fear.

Alex began to struggle, trying to begin sitting up, taking panicked breaths as he looked around. It was as though he was a cornered dog. The doctor quickly added the restraints and ordered the nurse in with a sedative.

Katherine rushed about quickly as she moved from the drip to trying to hold her son down, who writhed under every single touch which was placed onto him. "It's going to be okay." Kyle whispered as a smile spread across his face seeing his love wake up. He knew Alex would wake up! He just knew it! He knew that the boy would pull through! Alex was a fighter! He would never go down without a fight! It would take a lot more than a car hitting him to-

"Who are you?"

Three words that destroyed his world in seconds.

"Where am I!?" he looked around at the people pinning him down. Katherine had to stop herself from screaming slightly as she had to pin his arms down so she could get the syringe into it. "Who am I?" the smaller boys breathing becoming alarmingly fast as the doctor lent over him trying to assuring him. But it was no use. Alex was going into a panicked melt down. It took all of Kyle's efforts not to cry out in pain or scream the boy's name as they finally got the needle into his arm and got Alex to drift of back to a peaceful realm of sleep.

Kyle turned on the doctor and grabbed him by the collar as he pinned him against the wall viciously. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" he snarled. He felt Katherine as his shoulders trying to pry him away but it was no use. He had never felt such a built up rage in his life. He had never had something so expensive and important to him given into his fingers, only to have it pried away and destroyed before he could close his grasp on this. "Don't hurt him. They will kick you out." Katherine hissed before fleeing back to her son's bed side.

"The scans show there was extensive damaging and trauma to the head. He's lucky he didn't die. You both knew that he had taken serious damage and swelling." The doctor pushed Kyle off of him just as the boy heard the doors open. He probably guessed it was Tweek taking Craig back into their room. He was glad for that, he didn't want them around to see him like this. To see him looking beyond anger.

Katherine was staring at her son as though he was a complete stranger... it was ironic. Considering that now she, Kyle and everything around him was new to the sleeping boy.

"Lucky?! Trauma… what has happened to him!"

"He's got amnesia." The doctor said bluntly and then caught the boy as he stumbled back. "You need to take a minute and breathe young man. You're not going to be any use to him right now as this."

"Can you… can't he…?"

"Amnesia?"

Kyle turned his head slowly. The only thing right now that was keeping him from lunging out and punching the person till his fists were covered and broken with blood, was the fact that being by Alex when he woke up was more important than anything else that would ever matter.

However.

His blood boiled at the sight of Kenny.

He stood there in his raggedy, torn clothes. They hung from his body horribly making it look just how worthless he was to not having anything to afford real ones. His jeans were scraggy and torn quite badly up the front of his legs. His dirty blond hair stuck out like a sore thumb. He trembled slightly as his voice shook just as much. "Amnesia? He… he can't remember." Kenny stared at the boy as though he was beginning to just see a complete stranger.

"No." the doctor shook his head in agreement, "We've tried to control the amount of the swelling and damage to the head... but we just weren't able to contain it. I guess we just messed up-"  
"MESSED UP!?" Kyle and Kenny screamed, watching the man begin to shuffle nervously and move away from their looks. "Listen, he may remember." The doctor said less than half heartedly.

"What are the chances?" Kyle's voice was low and deadly.

Just like his gaze.

"Less than a twenty five percent chance." The doctor said laying a hand on the boy's shoulder, only to have it instantly shrugged off. "I'm sorry but... you can't even tell him his past. His mind wouldn't be able to handle it. The bare minimum you can tell him is his name. The rest he will have to try and fix by himself or…" the doctor shook his head unable to think of the consequences that would arise from such a situation like that.  
"So, he can't remember his past and we can't tell him. WHAT KIND OF STUPID DOCTOR ARE YOU!"  
"I'm sorry. We have done all we can. I'll be back soon to check his vitals." The doctor sighed and left the room leaving just the two boys and the one they loved in the room with the boy's mother.

It wasn't until he was halfway down the hallway did Kyle finally make his first move. "This is your fault." He growled quietly.  
"What?"  
"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He screamed and punched his old friend as both went rolling out the room and into the corridor.

Both exchanged punches and blows quickly as they expressed their pain and sorrow in only one way possible... by causing each other pain. "This is your fucking fault Kenny!" Kyle screamed.  
"Get out!" Katherine bellowed making both pause as they finally realised that she had witnessed the fight. "Just get out and stay the hell away from my son!"

Kyle didn't know what hurt more... that look of disappointment in her eyes.

Or the fact he hadn't made Kenny hurt more than he did.


	11. Chapter 11

** Hi so a massive thank you to everyone who favourites or follows this story. I also want to say thank you for the kind messages I got from the last chapter =) As usual I will start with the warning. Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse. I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day where ever you are =)****

* * *

Tweek and Craig sat awkwardly in the canteen as they sipped their warm drinks and kept glancing up at Kyle who was lent back in his chair with a pointed glare out the window. Both were still covered quite considerably in dressings for their injuries, but on a whole, they had begun to heal up quite nicely. They had also been quite busy keeping an eye on Alex whenever they could... the boy had most certainly not settled into everything around him. He seemed nothing short of a mental break down on most days. "Lovely weather we're having." Tweek squeaked as he took another long sip of his drink. He looked for any indication that Kyle had taken a bit of notice of him and tried to tell himself not to be disappointed when the other boy didn't. It just hurt the blond to see Kyle in so much pain and hurting the way he was. Wasn't there anything he could do to help? "You're right. It is. It makes a nice change from all the snow." Craig dead panned in his usual voice as his fingers laced with Tweek's who shot him a thankful look. "Well it's nice that we can actually even get outside for a bit now."  
"It's the same out there as usual you idiots."

Both watched as Kyle just gently pushed the spoon around in his cup. His glare was still harsher than anything either boys had seen. _He's still not himself._ Tweek thought sadly as he just watched the boy seemed to radiate nothing but an entirely frozen cold aura which repelled anyone who was nearby. "We're still snowed in. The only way to get in or out is through an ambulance. This stupid town, this stupid hospital... and I'm stuck here with you two!" He snarled and closed his eyes as he massaged the spot on his head between his brows.  
"Hey! We don't have to put up with you being a dick!" Craig exclaimed as he returned the gesture of Kyle's glare without any hesitation.  
"No. But you both just still stick around out of guilt." Kyle stated before turning his gaze back out to the blizzard which was coming from outside. He seemed to be so deep in thought that he didn't notice once that Tweek was examining him. _He hasn't slept in days. Looks like he hasn't eaten either. He really just needs to see Alex... _But the blond knew that would never happen. Katherine was too sharply on guard to even consider letting anyone near her son now.

The situation just became even more delicate the more that Alex seemed to be coming back into health.

"I want to know."

Kyle turned his head back as he finally stated coldly while his fingers began to tap against the table. "Again." He barred his teeth as his anger seemed to just grow all the more with great set agitation. He had been growing more aggressive over the past few days.

With Katherine on guard duty whenever Kyle came even remotely close to the ward. He would always find himself quickly turned around and storming past a sad looking Kenny who just like him had a flower to bring to the boy, only to be turned away and back to the areas where they had been set up to sleep and eat with the weather still being like this. He had begun to take to wandering the halls in any attempt to escape thought and sight of others so that he may have some peace and quiet without other patients or doctors asking him if he was okay!

"We've already told you." Craig stated.  
"P-Please Kyle-"  
"I want to hear. Again." He punctuated and enunciated as harshly as he could with the last word as his emerald orbs locked on them both. His fingers kept drumming slowly across the table as his eyes bore into each of them. He wanted his answers. Anything to begin to figure out what was actually going on. So he could start solving he mystery of which bastard put his boyfriend in here.

He had a plan how to fix all that... but he would have to take his time. Make it slow and painful.

"F-Fine." Tweek sighed as he began to go over the accident again and again. Making sure that he left out no detail. The way that the blood had splattered onto the ground after Alex had hit onto the windscreen of the car. The way the car had slowed down just enough so that it could make the pain of running over Craig and Tweek all the more agonising. Every single bit of the memory which made him just want to shrink away and go back to the blackness of his dreams. He wanted nothing more, again and again, than to just vanish and run away at that very moment.  
"Again." Kyle stated.  
"I-I've. T-Told you-" Tweek's twitch began to get worse as his nerves flared up.  
"Again."  
"Enough." Craig glared through the red head boy. "We're going back to our room." His normally impassive eyes had flared up an angry storm at watching Kyle grilling his boyfriend. "Fair enough, everything you're going through." His eyes narrowed. "But at the end of the day, you're not the one who got hit by that car." He snarled. "However... here's something that I think you should know. Alex has been asking for someone." Craig raised his hand before Kyle could speak. "He doesn't even know who himself. But every so often he will ask his Mom. It never ends well."  
"Why?" Kyle frowned.  
"An amnesia patient looking hopelessly for someone who he has absolutely no recognition off." Craig growled. "If that was you, how would you feel! It's destroying him! He can't figure out who the hell it is, but we all do!"  
"Uh...what?"  
"HE'S LOOKING FOR YOU DUMB ASS!" Craig shouted before walking out the canteen with Tweek as close to him as possible, making sure that the boy was as closely protected as he could be.

_**-Break-**_

Kyle paced back and forth outside the hospital as he seemed to look at the ground with an intent. He seemed desperate to try and find some reason, courage or any answer on how to proceed with what he wanted to do next. Everything inside of him was driving the bag of nerves he had become, wild. This is what he had been left as because of his feelings for Alex. Being driven through to much pain because he cared for someone so much! This was the reason he had been pushed through in his ache which he could no longer take.

The weak plants stood out beneath the pained barrier of the blanket which the snow had now become forgotten and almost dead. The crimson roses were losing their life, the cherry blossom in the trees had begun to fleet away and turn a deathly shade... Alex would hated to have seen this.

But now here he was, stood outside of a hospital in the back garden as he rehearsed himself how to have conversation with a boy who he now needed to act like he never should have met! He had to act a stranger to the boy he knew better than himself! "So uh... Hi. My name is Kyle Brofloski it's a pleasure to meet you... no no. That sounds too formal. Hi I'm Kyle, how you doing- how're you doing?" He hit himself in the head at that stupid attempt. "He's in a freaking hospital! How do you think he is doing!" He scolded himself and paused as he was tempted for a moment to bang his head on a wall out of sheer stupidity for how he was feeling right now. "Hi I'm-"  
"Kyle Brofloski I'm guessing?" A voice chuckled softly.

Kyle turned slowly to see a boy covered in bruises slowly stepping out of the doorway as he had a small smile playing on the edge of his face though the boy himself looked like he didn't know why he was showing that gesture. The large cuts across his cheek didn't make him look any less beautiful. Scars can fade. Bruises can be hidden. Alex's personality and beauty? That was going to be there forever. Accident or not. The large lines which had needed stitching were now settle in the large bloodied mark.

He wore some shorts and only a shirt, having Kyle guessed, refused to wear those hospital gowns at all. "Hideous sight, I know." Alex's smile turned a little sad and deeply self conscious. "I wish I could could explain to you how I got them... but I just don't quite-" He paused for a moment as his eyes darted back and forth along the ground, as though he was tracing an invisible line which no one else could see. His jaw was set tight as his fingers flexed on the handle. "Kyle Brofloski." He shook his head with a soft smile.

That smile. That beautiful smile. The one that never seemed to be able to not make Kyle's heart explode with such a giant and overwhelming, humongous joy. The same smile that he had when they had gone for their first dance in the tent of the elves. When they had their first kiss under the star light... when the boy told Kyle all about beating up those thugs in the alley way who had dared to try and break his friends and kill them.

"Kyle Brofloski-Kyle-Kyle-Kyle-" His eyes widened slightly with fear as he kept saying that name over and over on repeat. Same tone same expression of growing fear as the air was leaving his lungs in a betrayal at the use of the name.

It wasn't until he was completely out of breath and he was doubled over taking great and deep intakes of air, did Kyle move forward and gently place his hand on the boy's back. "Hey it's okay, come on, just listen." He cooed softly as he set the slow and steady intake for the boy. "In through the nose, out through the mouth. Don't rush, take your time." He knew that Alex was rather delicate right now. Any head injury in any form was always dangerous.  
"It hurts." He growled and made a clawed hand over his chest. His fingers were growing pale in the cold and his eyes were becoming fierce now that the surprise and fear had rushed out of them.  
"Try not to speak." Kyle stated firmly and rubbed his thumb across where his spine was now beginning to show through his clothes. Craig had mentioned earlier in the week that the boy hadn't been eating much and refusing food to the point that he had started to be force fed it. "Let me tell you a story maybe?" Kyle began to ramble on the story that he had found from within Alex's book when he had been searching through the boy's possessions.

_He turned with a great sadness in his eyes as the soft summer breeze rustled the inky locks of his hair with a gentle caress. His half lidded peachy eyes slowly giving in as all life in those once great emerald orbs now seemed to finally give way._

_It was so strange to him that he felt no pain as the words sat heavy in his mouth. The cold in his chest clawing and crawling from the crimson expanse of his showing heart. His slightly rouge lips, no longer tense or beaten into a hard line of fear. His limp hands, open and catching the final moments of the breeze. "Better dead and forgotten than just a shadow." His diamond tongue whispered._

_He became still, porcelain skin drying out with colour as from the open expanse, the shinning crimson of his heart faded to a dull, wilting brown. Slowly large cracks forming on his lean body. The bare black shirt which had once kept him warm now betrayed him as it was ripped from his torso and vanished on the adventure of the wind._

_He didn't care... All he could do was raised and twist his hand as he watched his finger tips becoming broken and crumbling into nothing less than lifeless waste. Slowly deep veins ebbing away as the crumbled remains became nothing more than a stump of his wrist._

_A missing elbow._

_A vanished arm._

_And so on it carried till the boy began to slow fall back. His eyes watching the cloud great sky with sadness as even the warm sunlight flailed away from him._

_Even as the last of the breaking body reached his face so that only his eye was left, he still knew and stood by the actions._

_But then there was nothing._

_Nothing more than a pile of autumn leafs blowing away on a forgotten summers breeze._

"Interesting story... the author must have really been one depressed sad stack." He growled.

Kyle paused and wished for a moment that he could instead of looking at the strange and unknowing face of this Alex, that he could just have the boy back who would curl and fit so comfortably. _This is your Alex! _His thoughts barked back instantly. _He is and always will be the same Alex... it's just about... getting to know him again. _"Nah... the author was."

Kyle paused for a moment as he turned and looked into the boy's eyes. "The most genuine and amazing boy that there ever was going to be."


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't know what to say really... Thanks for the supportive comments, however I'm resolved I may delete this story or put it on complete hold. No point writing when you can't do it right? Onto this chapter then. Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse. ****

* * *

Kenny slowly blinked his eyes open as he let a gentle sigh escape the wrappings of his lips. His blond hair covered his eyes as he yawned widely. "Stupid mornings." he groaned. He slowly tried to turn over but didn't as he soon realised his arms were wrapped tightly around something...not something... someone. He pushed his locks out his eyes and looked down to the pale sleeping face. Spiky blond hair was gently resting against his throat. That was the difference between the both. The person who he was holding was soft and warm, their breathing was so soft that it almost seemed like a lullaby. Him on the other hand. He had plasters over his face and his hair was dry, flat and sharp. As he shifted slightly the cold air caught on his skin and a shiver ran down him.

The person he was holding slowly shifted and yawned into Kenny's chest before a pair of soft, pale blue eyes looked up at him. "Well, hey there." The person smiled. Kenny had to stop himself from pushing the boy off of him as he seemed to be nothing less than the fake image of what he was truly desiring at that moment. "Happy last day of school." As Kenny let a smile slowly tug at his mouth he lent down and landed his onto the boy's.  
"Hey- Butters." he grinned, he had paused slightly to stop himself from saying _Alex_. "You're so cute when you sleep." _Just like Alex was when he was in hospital. _He thought to himself. But that's who he imagined he was really talking to. He had spent the whole of last night, imagining it _was _Alex. When he had engaged the first gentle kiss. When the steam in the room had picked up and he had wrapped his arm around the smaller boy... when they had discharged their clothes and Kenny had taken control-  
"Shut up." The smaller boy muttered as he gazed away from Kenny's look and out the window. Butters recognised that far away look. He could see the way that Kenny was looking through him as though he was some kind of invisible ghost. But last night had still been amazing... Well, as about amazing as it can be when the boy you are doing it with for the first time, screams out the name of a different boy when you're both-  
"Don't tell me that upset you." Kenny sighed a little, he rolled his eyes dismissively, not really giving a crap whether the boy was really upset or not.

He only had care for one person. The blonde British boy who was no back home and discharged from hospital. Who had been wondering around his own bedroom as though he was some lost puppy...

The boy grinned at that thought. The idea of the soft and lonely Alex wondering into his arms for some warmth and care, knowing that Kenny would be there to love and provide for him. He couldn't help but let that far away look and ear to ear smile become him as his thoughts blossomed further in his head. But he was eventually brought back to what was going on as a tear slowly made it's way from those pale crystal eyes that Kenny couldn't be arsed to study. "You better be going. It won't be long till we're expected at the meeting." He began half heartedly, still not giving a real care or not whether Butters actually heard him. The boy had just been there last night when Kenny had needed him. Kenny hadn't cared for the fact that he had been absolutely totalled at the club, Butters had come along just as he had been about to stumble over to Alex's house...

Then next thing he knew, he had been pushing Butters up against the wall and going full speed at the helm.

Butters stared blankly into the air for a minute before pushing himself to his feet and grabbing his clothes violently off the floor as he ran his other hand through his hair. Tears stinging behind his eyes,as he tried to blink them away. "Look, Butters, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"  
"It wasn't you." He growled as he lowered his head and pulled the bed sheets half over himself but just made Kenny raise a questioning eyebrow in response.  
"Come on." Kenny muttered softly. "Spit it out."  
"I can't..." Butters whispered. He never had been that good and speaking up. Even less so when he was angry.  
"Okay then." Kenny ran his hand across his chest, slowly and delicately. He smirked deeply as he watched Butter's furious eyes tracing every motion made. "But a little tip? There's no point in covering up. I saw everything last night at the club." He watched Butter's face explode into crimson. "And in the Alleyway." He turned his cold grin onto the boy, face on. "And on the kitchen counter, the sofa and in here."  
"GET OUT!" Butters roared angrily.

Kenny paused for a moment as he held the boy's gaze before pulling himself onto his knees and taking a confident crawl over to the smaller boy.

Butters seethed with anger and humiliation... which soon became lost as a soft kiss was placed onto his lips and he was lowered back down against the bed. Kenny's masterful hands working over time as they traced the boy's lean torso before moving and gently caressing his cheek. "Now, I'm going for a shower. Whether you join me or not, is next up to you." He shrugged and watch Butters shrink back. "See you in there." He whispered with a turn as he caught himself in a fresh breeze.

The cold air brushed of his exposed body and his arm went defensively around his torso in reaction. He wasn't really against the cold, but he certainly didn't exactly leap with joy over the fact, when it was. But now as he ran his hand down his smooth and lean torso, tracing the goosebumps as he went, he couldn't help but feel as though something was missing. Something important, seemed to just not be there for him. _Alex. _That's what was missing from him being complete right now.

He needed back the boy that he was in love with.

No matter the costs.

_**-Break-**_

Kenny leaned forward slowly against the table which was decorated with a map from the town centre. Pieces of elves, warriors and dragons were placed strategically in their representative spots where they belonged. He curled his fist with a calm glare and watched how his generals were taking up their serious positions around him. "Princess of dragons." A nearby voice called to him, however the boy was all but distracted on their current problem. He had to figure out right now how to gain enough of the town to keep his faction distributed evenly, while still having sectioned off enough that the two other sides were left with no other choice but to attack each other in battle, leaving only one of them left, and easy pickings for a final assault.

Kenny however was finding himself... over whelming himself would be a more accurate correction, but he was taking nothing less than absolute sure perfection when it came to this stage. He had to make sure that he set enough bait that the other two idiots would fall for it, hook, line and sinker! There could be no screw ups this time... because now, this was no longer a game. This had become a sure dominant and battle of power over who owned the town.

Even the adults seemed to have become more slightly worried about what was going on, some had decided to start leaving town encase a repeat of what happened last time occurred, once again.

No this time wouldn't involve zombies... as of yet.

Kenny always did like to have a back up plan in place.

"Princess-"  
"I heard you the first time." He growled in response as slowly he looked up from under his still drenched, golden locks. His eyes seemed so viciously cold that for a moment, they could have rivalled the fearful reputation which Drago had raised between members and gangs in the town... actually, there had been no mention of that boy lately. Almost as though he had vanished off the face of the earth completely. Who cared... that just meant that Kenny had nothing to be scared of when it came down to... _sorting out _a few pesky problems which wouldn't give up.  
"Butters kicked you out halfway through the shower huh?" Clyde smirked nearby in his armour as he lent forward over the table. His pearly smile sparkled brightly as he was drawing into some new gossip.  
"Obviously."  
"Screamed out Alex's name half way through shower sex huh?" He bobbed his head slightly and pursed his lips as he went into the back of his thoughts when that had happened to him.  
"I will break your nose." He growled quietly and Clyde just smirked deeper as he went back into a stance next to the others. "One thing thought." He muttered quietly and pushed out a force of his generals on the street, between Alex's and Kyle's house. "Keep the Elven King and Queen apart. Keep them apart and the other soldiers will be demoralised." He smirked.  
"And keep you going." Butters growled quietly as he passed by the tent outside.

The others dared not speak out of turn as Kenny just flicked his wrist and heard the sound of the boy being thrown into the cold and icy water of the lake before being dragged away, back to his nearby house. Kenny was a strong leader and certainly was very bendable when it came to how to handle his troops... but he would never for, blatant outspoken behaviour. "We need Butters!" One general growled finally as the tension in the air seemed to fizzle out painfully.  
"He will return." Kenny smirked knowingly. "Butters is like a loyal dog... besides, he has no other choice. Cartman would kill him. Kyle would never trust him within a hundred miles of his elves or his home.

Oh. But that left only one faction.

One faction which was saving and receiving all the more support by the day. One faction which was soon to take over the town, kick out the adults and- No... Kenny was getting ahead of himself. He needed to focus on the here and now. Stage one: Get the troops positioned and-

"Excuse me?"

A soft voice echoed gently around the opening of the tent as all turned slowly.

Kenny's jaw fell open as he took in the sight of a boy in clamped jeans. He wore a long sleeved jumper which dipped down into the palms of his hands. The cream colour of the stitched fabric hung lowly around his neck as he trembled slightly in the freezing cold. His hair swayed slightly as the breeze caressed it. His eyes sparkled the beautiful amber that seemed to resemble pure gold in the new dawn light. He looked so lost and sad that Kenny had to resist the urge to dive over the table and pull him into his embrace.

No... He had to play this all the more delicately.

He gave his million dollar smile as he watched the boy step all the more nervously forward. His gave shifted from each in the tent and onto the next person, hoping for something which he himself couldn't distinguish. "H-hey, I'm not sure if you know me or not." He said, sounding half convinced himself. "B-but I was told that someone called Kenny would be here?" He looked between the others who were dressed up in there heavy armour before his eyes came to a rest on Cylde.  
"That would be-" Clyde had begun with a deep grin but fell pale as Kenny shot him a threatening glare.  
"Me." The blonde stated as he pulled down the white fur cloak hood and gave a startling smile out to the boy who stared in stunned silence. "Surprised I see?" He chuckled gently.  
"But you're dressed up as-"  
"Don't worry about it." Kenny gave a wink and watched the boy's cheeks turn a beautiful and almost summer like, rose red blush. How such beauty could be contained within one boy who had suffered and been so unlucky...

Kenny regretted that thought instantly as Alex noticed that everyone was tracing the large, purple and blue bruises on his face. His soft eyes became hardened and stone cold as he curled his hands into a fist. "I came here. To say thank you." He growled.

All trace of kindness and approach melted away within seconds. It left behind only the most gravelly, tiresome and exhausted approach that Kenny had ever heard in his life. His eyes bore through each one of them, making every general slowly turn away till only Kenny was left holding the smaller boy's gaze. "I was going to thank you for visiting me when I was in hospital." He kept his voice a cold growl but still held it as reasonable. "I saw the hospital logs. I was going to thank you for your chivalry and understanding. I also took some notice of the reports-" He paused slightly as he began to massage the spot between his brows, he had even seemed to stagger slightly, like he had been hit by an unexpected blow from a sledge hammer. "And I-"  
"Whoa, ease up a bit."

Kenny rushed over as the boy swooned slightly. "How about we start all this again. I'm Kenny." His tone seemed to say what he dared not to: _Shut up and obey the orders your doctor gave. _His own gaze became tightened and he watched Alex back down slightly. The boy running a hand through his locks as he still trembled. "I'm the leader of a faction called; The Dragons." He took off his cloak and pulled it around Alex's shoulders before pulling up the hood slowly, watching how he looked so small and cutely adorable as he pulled it around himself. "I am the Princess. Basically... I rule." He shot a sideways wink.  
"You're funny." Alex smiled brightly.

Kenny looked up a bit more and saw Kyle slowly coming into view behind him. His eyes danced brightly with a dark joy as something in his head clicked. "I was wondering something." Kenny said quietly. "I never really got chance to ask you before you went into hospital... but." He gave a confident smile at the boy. "I was wondering."

Kyle stopped as he could now hear Kenny.

"Would you go out on a date with me." Kenny winked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and mentions of abuse. Rating will be turned up in the next chapter. The main plot will be kicking in the next couple of chapters. An extra long chapter as a early christmas gift to keep you all tide over till the next one.****

* * *

The morning slowly crept it's way over the hill as the sun light began to crawl through a pair of closed curtains into a dark room. The room entailed was decorated with a soft yellow paint which was beginning to peel away slightly from old age. Posters were placed all over the place of numerous boy bands which had become the favourite of the owner's of room who was laid fast asleep in bed. Numerous posters of bands such as The script and random bands were posted over the bed.

Slowly the blankets began to shift slowly as sun light hit the bed and a soft groan made it's way out. "Damn it." The gentle voice moaned. Slowly from the covers a mop of crimson hair began to become more visible. It had once been a flaming burst of wild hair but as the months and weeks had paced recently, it became a more controlled and darker mess. It fell slightly over the boy's emerald eyes before he blew up gently and the curled fringe flopped to the side. He grinned slightly and stared at the posters before yawning. "Let's see if-" He paused for a moment as he stared down at screen of his phone which had lit up with an alert from receiving a text message.

_One text message __received at 8:00 am. From-_

Kyle paused with and went wide eyed as suddenly he caught sight of his screen flashing with the picture of Alex's bright and smiling face next to his as the smaller boy was blushing brightly as he had pushed a kiss into Kyle's cheek. It had been the night they had gone out after the elven ruling ceremony. "Alex?" He wondered quietly and traced his finger over the screen.

He smiled brightly as he got out the bed and looked at his reflection before opening the screen and studying the message.

_Alex: Uh hey... Kyle was it? Sorry. I'm still trying to get my head focused... everything is still quite misty. However, I was wondering if we could walk through the park again today like you said yesterday?_

His smile just bewitched him completely. It had pretty much been the first time that the boy had been the one to reach out to him! It must have been a good sign right? Alex was becoming more and more comfortable around him. Maybe deep down... hopefully. Deep down, maybe Alex was trying to reach out to him.

But now the boy hadn't seen him in the last long weeks. Sure they talked on the phone, and even played online over the Xbox. Kyle couldn't help but grin when Alex had proved to still be just as amazing as ever on everything.

But something did worry Kyle. Something that Kyle had found inside the boy's journal one evening when he had been missing Alex, and decided to read one of the boy's stories to feel a bit closer to him.

Right now though, he had to get ready!

_Kyle: Sure! Stick to the plan! Is Tweek going to walk you over?  
Alex: Yeah. Craig too. I will be around your house in ten. Be ready to go?  
Kyle: Sure =). Let me know when you're outside!  
__Alex: Will do =) xx_

He almost burst into laughter as he ran a hand through the dark red locks. It was taking such long and hard progress, but it was becoming easier. They were starting to become friends again. After the long and hard process of actually getting Katherine to allow him within the same block area of him!

She was still crazy protective of him and he was still as confused.

Which was why Kyle knew exactly where he would be taking the boy today! He just hoped that he didn't look too shaggy like with his unkempt hair. He would probably end up getting it cut soon.

He still smiled softly as he looked over to the wardrobe and came across a old and faded emerald winter cap. He let a small laugh escape out from between his lips and couldn't help smile even more brightly. So_ glad I wore that hat as a kid._ He laughed as he thought back to when he was younger and in school.

School days... when everything had been so much easier! Sure there was all those crazy and wild adventures, but there had also been real life to deal with. He was trying to achieve in school and be the best he could!

No matter how much everything changed... he had always still been able to study and achieve in school.

Why was it now that he was coming towards the end of the summer term that he was beginning to mess up on the preparation tests which would give them an idea what it would be like next year before they went to college.

It would be so strange... Not getting to see Stan or Kenny much any more... but then again, Kenny seemed to always be vanishing these days and when ever he would come back, he always came with a new scar of a plaster over his face. He would wear his cocky grin like a medal. Stan was quiet and always sticking to himself, becoming solitary with every growing week. Sticking to this traditional war seemed to be the only way that Kyle ever got to spend time with his best friend any more.

He sighed again softly as he looked back at him self. His flat red hair still curled at the sides around his ears and he would often just brush them back. No more Stan...no more Kenny...

He paused and his eyes widened slightly as he grinned brightly.

And no more fat ass Cartman!

He soon cranked up the radio as he jumped about and smiled happily. In the new light his smooth body was hypnotic. As he spun and sang along with the singers on the radio. _"Check yes Juliet Are you with me?" _He reached into his wardrobe and pulled out an orange shirt before pulling over his head and letting it cling to his sides as it framed him. He looked back into the wardrobe. The clothes were all thrown about in a pile. "IKE HAVE YOU BEEN GOING THROUGH MY CLOTHES AGAIN!" he shouted before shaking his head and going back to listening the music._  
"Rain is falling down on the sidewalk"  
"I won't go until you come outside"  
"Check yes Juliet"  
"Kill the limbo"  
"I'll keep tossing rocks at your window" _The volume on the radio increased and he was pretty sure his parents could hear it by now. But he didn't care, he loved the song. Check it Juliet, it seemed to always be playing over and over in his head._  
"There's no turning back for us_ _tonight_" He hopped around on the spot as he did a mix between dancing and trying to pull some boxers and shorts on. When he fell and landed on his butt he just laughed.  
"KYLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" His mother called up. "You're going to be late to Alex's house! I thought you both were going out together today!"  
"Don't worry Mom!" He quickly pulled some socks on as he looked outside his window. It was one of those rare days when the sun was shinning brightly and the snow had melted away to reveal the long stretch of green grass.

He pulled his jeans up and smirked as he pulled himself into a nearby chair. Losing himself in the blissful idea that he would never have to see Cartman ever again after next year! He would never have to deal with that fat ass ever again!

Which was why he would have to definitely win the war this time. If he won the war on the last ever time they would enact it?

Cartman would never be able to deal with that!

Kyle grinned deeply to himself as he sat back in his chair and gently ran his hands over the cold and smooth cover of Alex's journal. His masterpiece. The thing that Kyle had right now to connect back to his boyfriend. Back to the boy who didn't look at him as though he was a complete and utter stranger, standing in a long and winding field of mist. He didn't know what worried him more. The fact that Alex was now at home by himself, during most of the day when his mother went out to work...

Or the fact that Cartman and the others had started with the crazy fads all over again in their club, he would have to make sure to keep an eye out for anyone trying to mess with Alex or his friends... if they did... it would be the last thing they ever did.

But with Alex out of the hospital. That meant the boy was by himself a lot of the time now.

Which brought a worrying Kyle back to the story that Alex had wrote inside the journal while he had been in hospital.

_**-Alex's entry-**_

_He sat slowly at the oak table as he drummed his fingers gently along the smooth surface. That blasted memory was only one of his problems... His amber eyes tracing every single imprinted ring of age along the hard resource. He still could see it. The place that this table had once stood tall as a tree. It had bore great amounts of fruit and food for him whenever he had come to taste it's beauty. So much care and love for it had been pushed into the single growth that he had often left himself sick or set the needs of the plant above himself... look where that had gotten him. Sat now at a table with a blade in his hand as his hand delicately now traced the patterns in deep memory of where it had once stood._

_Oh the glorious beauty that it had been. So firm that he had hidden himself away with it when he had found it broken and harmed. All on that one special day he had been sprinting through the forest._

_There had been news that the beast from the mountains had been drawing nearer to the towns... the beast that the boy used to dare call the owner of his heart. But that was a long time ago, a very long time indeed. Back when the days blurred together in childhood innocent incompetence, and no nimble, golden crown of wreathed thorn vines and roses rested upon his brow. When the tittle of 'The prince of the bloody rose thorn' did not hang around his neck like a inconvenient noose._

_So many days of his childhood were spent in the embrace of the warm forest. Every day running past the winding expanse of everything around him, he would closed his eyes and feel the thick energies running through him. The warm, ancient guardians of the forest. The ever changing tunes of the crystal creek rivers which played for his ears and the clarity of the blue skies above him. The blur of days he had watched as the air brushed through the cherry blossom trees that his brother had planted a few days before hand of his death. Now they were already fully grown with full and wild branches of the warmest pink blossom. So absolutely beautiful and comforting in this still strange place which the prince liked to call home. The thick and dark of the tree trunks which had sunk their roots in deeply after feeding on a daily dose of his love and care. How much longer could he spend here without calling it truly home?_

_But he remembered that day certainly._

_He ran faster and longer than any other day in his life. Running from the wrath and call of his king who had demanded blood on the boy's dagger. Demanding a show of power and assurance that the boy was the true blood of his blood. The spirit of his divided soul..._

_But the boy had just turned and ran after almost embedding the dagger in the king's neck under the dark illusions of anger. How could it be demanded that there would only be a claim over the control between who lived and died! It was sickening._

_Back to the point at hand._

_It was only when he reached the other side of the expanse of growth where he knew no one else ever went, did he finally stop. The rose bushes were growing in full bloom next to the sparkling river while a coven of strong standing oaks stood around the area as though they were soldiers protecting their king._

_Ironic to the point of cold laughter, the boy thought._

_He liked coming here though, He often did when his father was working late and quite a lot more frequently with the passing of his brother when he would feel lonely._

_He would sit on the old rope swing and gently push out as it rocked him back and forth over the water. The gentle breeze would caress his face and kiss his skin as it brushed back his hair with love. But whenever he started this swinging, he would always become rather pensive. 'Why had I run like that from father? Why had it felt so wrong... and yet so alluringly delicious. The feel of a dagger in his hand as he could finally silence the voice of stupidity which had demanded control. "Why can't nothing in my life just go right for once!" He argued with the thoughts which violently hurled the memories and feelings of blood lust at him. "I'm sick of these stupid dreams! I'm sick of always being alone!" I whispered and wiped away the slowly oncoming tears._

_No don't cry. Don't cry. Never show your weakness... only your petals to draw them in then repel them away._

_Little did he know that the tears watering the ground had begun to send frantic whispers among the trees. Their adopted son of the prince was crying! He was in pain! Their child and baby was breaking._

_They had to do something for him. Remove the pain. Remove the agony which had presented itself into his life. Remove the agony which no longer could be sustained in the borders and corners of a mind. They had to fight against the bitter cold that had become him. They had to revive him! They had to save him!_

_At first he pushed himself off the swing and let his body smash into the soft moss which held him in a close embrace. He needed to feel it's embrace across his cold and lean form. He needed the warmth to burn through the pain which was becoming him. May the gods damn that beast in the mountain, his mind would never have been such a jumble of confusion if it hadn't had been for that... for that... Gorgon! That stupid snake boy who would do nothing but taunt him with alluring truths and dreams of escape. Rogue stories of soldiers who had turned against the gods in rage and now had their own names; Hydra, Minotaur... now there was this boy. The bitter spawn of a victim. The essence of pain incarnate as it resided up there in the belly of a fiery volcano._

_How could he truly go and find that beast when he was the son of the vile tyrant. How could he seek out the warmth that anything else deserved- "Wait what are you doing." He whispered as his eyes shined out from under his mousy brown hair of a fringe. He could feel the tendrils and roots slowly rising out the ground beneath him as they hugged his skin and arms. The life of the forest was here kindling him like a lost puppy finding it's owner. "W-What are you doing?"_

_Okay so the roots of trees were moving over him and slowly lifting him of the ground, rocking him as though he was a baby in a manger... certainly not one of the weirdest things that he had ever seen._

_But this was familiar. He knew this aura. He had sensed it almost every night in his sleep. Every time he wanted to hide and get out of his dreams he could feel this aura. Clambering him back violently to the surface of reality and holding him tight in a solitary embrace. He could never run from it. It was just as he knew now why the tree seemed to repel life and yet give an aura of it out. Whispering in his sleep. Talking to him through dreams as it repelled his own life away and gave out warmth to the forest._

_But then his father had come and brought the tree down for kindling and the care and love of forest had stopped. The warmth that had kept his garden and kingdom alive had begun to flee. The life of the trees began to sink away till absolutely nothing was left._

_"YOU DID THIS!" He screamed as he threw his smaller fists against the chest of his larger father. His eyes blurred with the mist and pain of tears. "WHY! WHY DID YOU BRING DOWN THE TREES! WHY!" He cried as finally his father rose a hand and brought it down, sending his son flying to the floor. His hard and cold brown eyes were nothing like the floor of the forest. They held no love. No kinship. No love or acknowledgement for the sacrifices the world around him made just to keep him alive._

_The boy had always planted a sapling for any and all trees that had been brought down into the forest. He had cared for and nursed the young of any animal which had been hunted and left a family which had been left to the wild and pain._

_But the father cared not for any of that. He cared not for the large, stinging red mark which had been left on the boy's cheek out of his undirected anger. "Remember your place, brat." The man glared before turning with a large and sharp burst of his trailing cloak as the black velvet silk dragged across the floor. His black and emerald insignia clothing was his mark to the world, just like his sons._

_But then came the final insult of all of this._

_The burning wood had been thrown into the boy's bed room. The main trunk had been carved into the main centre point table of the room. The book shelves which held the boy's diaries and journals were made from the large branches. A daily reminder that even the world and care of his heart could be rendered useless..._

_Which brought him to this._

_Sitting as now he span the edge point of his knife over his finger in deep thought. His once warm amber eyes now suffering with the thought and silence which haunted him to his very soul. "Please." He whispered. "Talk to me. I'm not him." His voice brushed through the air in agony as he turned his head out onto the wilting garden. The emerald expanse of sheer beauty. The swirling patterns of the forming and cut lawn. The beauty of patterns between contrasts of green! The lighter! The darker! The blossom of the trees! The petals of the roses and their thorns! It had to come back! It had to! "It's killing me!" The boy slammed his hand down gently as he pushed his face to rest against the wood. His tears splashing quietly in silent anger and frustration as he could do nothing any more. "What can I do?! Please! What can I do?! I'm not him! I'm not my father!" His pale fingers curled into a fist as he moved his knuckles across the cold surface._

_Then he finally heard it! Oh the extreme beauty which was that voice of the forest! Some would have called it absolute madness, insanity, the whispers of the evils from Hades... but not to him. He knew that voice! It was the voice of the forest. 'Beating has gone, death is life, drain from the living or we will never bloom again.' It sang weakly over and over in his head. It's whimpering voice was pained in admission but also excited in it's claim._

_His eyes locked onto the knife. "Beating has gone." He looked down at the oak table. "Death if life." He raised the blade high and let the light of the sun fill it. Every ounce of possible sunlight getting into the harsh steel. "Drain from the living." He caught his breath. "Or we will never bloom again."_

_His eyes slammed shut as he brought his dagger down onto his chest and slashed open widely as his life force splattered across the oak wood. Twisting his wrist as he dug the burning blade in deeper and screamed his lungs out till he was sure his throat was bleeding. All the while not caring as he just carved the blade through his skin. His legs giving way for a moment when he came crashing down, sprawled across the surface. "B-Beat again." He thought as slowly he pulled himself back up. The blood oozing and rushing in streams out of his chest as fast as he could take a step. The crimson life source was painting the oak with a new love and life._

_"Do it." The voice whispered over and over._  
_"Not here. No. Not here." The boy responded over and over. His eyes half lidded as his exhaustion and pain were overcoming him._

_But he had to do this... it was just as the beast in the mountains had told him. Beauty came from within... and now he would make this garden beautiful again with his own sacrifice._

_The branches bowed back with the trunks as they presented a walkway of golden floored autumn leafs to fractures tree trunk and ruined remains of the decimated forest heart. "Beating... returns."_

_He plunged his hand into the large slash with a scream as with one almighty grip and strength of will, he removed his gift to the forest which had been plaguing him his entire life._

_It was such an odd sensation holding the still beating organ in his hand. The thing which had once caused him so much agony and cost him a life on the above mountain village, now was what he would give to bring the forest back to life. "P-Please." He begged as he stumbled forward and looked at the dead trees. Tears falling down his pale cheeks as the hood of his velvet cloak was raised over his head, hiding the crimson splashes and stains. "Come back to me. P-Please!" He looked around at the large, grey broken trunks which had been slashed and hacked away out of mercy. "I-I never planned for any of this." He shook his head violently._

_Slowly with cupped hands he placed it onto the spiked tree trunk with the last light of his life. His eyes rolling back. His crown slowly coming away as the breeze rushed through his stained strands of hair. Falling onto the tendrils roots which raised to hold him. "It was worth it." He smiled as his breath left his lungs._

_He had no idea of what was about to course through his body._

_The prince of bloody rose thorn was about to take a leaf out of the book of monsters._

_And now he was reborn._

**-End of entry-**

Kyle really did worry sometimes, just how much everything really had effected Alex's mental state. Had they all missed something with the boy. But right now the boy was just too damn excited! This would have been the first time he had actually seen the boy since Katherine had threw him out of the hospital when she caught both of them talking outside in the garden! How should he dress?

Well... with the spot of the park that they were going too, he had a pretty good idea just how he should dress.

He discarded his shirt just as quickly as he had pulled it on. Swapping it swiftly for a sleeveless black shirt and letting the tight fitting shape slide down over him before pulling on a long white scarf around his neck and letting it trail out behind him in the air as it seemed almost suspended in the breeze. "Perfect." He whispered and opened the window to let the cold air brush over him. He was used to not feeling the cold at all, but still... he guessed that it was better to be safe than sorry. "KYLE! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" His mother bellowed.  
"What?"

He checked down to his phone and noticed that there was now an amount of numerous missed calls. While outside his window he saw the figures of three boys all stood close to each other as they shivered because of the cold wind which was beginning to rapidly pick up. "Yeah,yeah, don't worry." He rolled his eyes and sprinted out the room and down the stairs, taking two at a time as he went.

**-Break-**

He wasn't entirely sure what to expect at first when he walked out the front door with the emerald jacket slung over his shoulder. He certainly wasn't expecting to see Craig smiling at the boy with Tweek as they were hugged close to him, keeping him warm as he trembled slightly.

But with the sound of the closing door, all three began to turn around and look at him.

Craig stood silent and dominant as the small groups guardian. His face was stony cold now that Kyle had walked out. It gave away absolutely no emotion away like it did when he looked towards Alex and Tweek.

He was dressed in a blue woolly jacket with a black collar shirt underneath. His black hair was slightly visible under his blue hood but still seemed to keep the strong image of himself with everything. The way he stood and gravitated towards Alex and Tweek just all the bit more. The way his eyes bore through Kyle as though trying to see if he was some kind of threat or not... Accident or not. It was the same old Craig. His face was still pale though apart from the dark circles around his eyes and the pink tinge to his eye lids, there was absolutely nothing knew to his usual impassive and cold exterior... at least none that Kyle could see. He wore his as usual symbolic skinny jeans and expensive designer trainers- which Kyle realised after studying them a bit closer, had Alex's signature and family's name on!

Upon seeing Kyle's slight frown, Craig shot him a smug look and received a slight and playful hit from Tweek.

Tweek was dressed in a whole new outfit. His old shirt being replaced by a smart fitted collarless and sleeveless t-shirt under a thick fluffy green fleece. A loose chain belt moved through the boy's black jeans and he ran a nervous hand through his thick and bouncing blond locks of hair. His eyes shifting rapidly from spot to spot of focus as he edged closer to Craig who was more than happy to embrace the boy in soft arms. "M-Morning K-Kyle!" Tweek yelped softly as his nervous twitch became slightly worse for a moment.  
"Humph." Craig muttered under his breath and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the back of the taller blond's head who eased rapidly after the comforting gesture.

But that left one person.

Kyle watched the figure of Alex beginning to slowly turn. His hair had been cut quite a lot from the spiking locks and long fringe which had used to cover the boy's eyes. Now there were spots the boy himself had finished cutting along the sides after seeing how mismatched the bold patched had looked. Sure it had grown back quite rapidly on the last month and now there was some short bits grow back around the sides and on top of his head, which once again were all defiant spikes. Alex's amber eyes were what really startled Kyle though.

Even though that lush golden, blond hair just kept it's ever so subtle sway with the breeze, the boy's face was still a mess of purple and black bruises, cuts and closing scars which looked as though they were trying to be forced out of appearance.

His face was a lot skinnier, the boy looked exhausted and as though he had been beaten down a flight of stairs... had he not been eating or something? Had the dreams and nightmares been getting to him too much? Why hadn't anyone told Kyle that the boy had lost this much progress and made him believe that everything was okay...

But still... those beautiful amber eyes. Those amber, golden eyes which could have been the most precious of metals. They looked so ancient now.

Once so full of life and joy... they looked all but nearly destroyed.

"Stare a bit harder dude." Craig growled beneath his breath and watched Alex turn his gaze down slightly as the boy pulled out a length of thin rope between his fingers and began tying knots with it, but as quickly as he had tied a length of them across the rope, he quickly undid them and started all over again! "One, two, three, four, two, one, three, four." Alex whispered quietly, over and over again like a chant to himself.

For a moment Craig glanced at Tweek who nodded in response before the normally impassive boy lent forward slightly so that he was on level with Alex. "Hey, how about we go ahead and they catch up?" He whispered ever so softly, and a smile that Kyle had only ever seen on the very rarest of occasions.  
"Two, three, four, one, five." Alex chanted to himself over and over as though this was some kind of response... and it worked, Craig seemed to understand instantly and nodded before pulling an arm around the boy and guiding him away as quickly and as possible smoothly as he could.

"It's something we tried and found out that it worked."

Kyle stumbled slightly till he realised that Tweek had spoken. His eyes had been so fixed on the image of Alex in the long sleeved jumper with the rich cream colour. The way the boy walked with small stumbles of a very slight limp in his midnight black jeans. His hands still working away furiously on the rope as he was talking to Craig about something which he could not hear now that they were so far away... but Craig just seemed to nod for a moment before responding to what ever Alex had said.

Tweek stood close to Kyle, watching both of them with the softest and loving of smiles. His twitch seemingly now under control, had become this caring look which he almost encased both Craig and Alex with. "What do you mean? What exactly was that?"  
"You. S-staring at him." Tweak said quietly, counting the paces in his head before beginning to walk after them with Kyle next to him. "Alex has become a lot more..." He paused as he seemed to be searching for a word that was most accurate and soft in it's phrasing. "Aware of himself." He finally decided after tasting the word. His gave became quickly sadder as he watched Craig wrap an comforting arm around the boy. "People looking at him for too long..."  
"That doesn't explain what I just saw." Kyle stated as he turned a slight frown on the blond.  
"He has a difficulty breaking apart what is going on his head and what actually is happening. So we were reading a book the other day and decided to try something from it." Tweek shrugged. "No lose no harm."  
"Okay. Now please exactly explain what was with the rope. And what book exactly did you get this from?" Kyle kept his voice in that cold deadpan style.  
"Well... we were reading Mockingjay. You know. The last book in the hunger games trilogy?"  
"Yes." Kyle grated out, openly showing his disapproval.  
"the rope more or less is to keep his mind focused on something else and his hands busy... you know. So that he can't... do anything to hurt himself." Tweek said the last bit quietly as though there were people who might have been listening in.  
"And... what they are doing now?" Kyle pointed between Craig who still was comforting the smaller boy.  
"After being initially calmed down so that he isn't completely frantic, Alex asks a question about something that is going through his head and Craig says yes or no, just like in the book, and then gives a brief explanation. But the questions do vary. Whether that be a question about something that has happened-"  
"The doctors told us all we weren't allowed to tell him anything about his past!" Kyle hissed quietly.  
"We know that." Tweek nodded to himself. "And surprisingly, Alex hasn't asked one question about his past to us. He knows we're not allowed to answer him anyway, and yes he's desperate to know. But, he never wants to put is in that awkward situation where we want to tell him and he's desperate to know." Tweek sighed gently.  
"How do you know he's so desperate to find out." Kyle asked.

Tweek and Craig had been the only ones other than Alex's mother to actually spend time with him, since the day he had woken up. They had been the only ones... she _approved _of to be around her baby boy.

After all. The last time she had seen Kyle, he had tried to put Kenny's head through a wall and a floor.

Tweek raised an eyebrow and looked further into Kyle's face to try and bring him out of his thoughts. "Well apart from the very fact that, he's had his entire life up to about..." He paused counting the weeks in his head. "Up to about the last four weeks, which he's had to spend in a hospital bed. Wouldn't you be desperate to know? I mean... to not no longer know who you are? To have it all taken away from you." Tweek's voice became quieter the further he carried on talking. "But most of all... It's the look in his eyes."  
"What?"  
"His eyes. He puts up a good mask." Tweek nodded. "But... That look in his eyes. The way sometimes, even when he's tying the rope to try and distract himself, or the way he reacts when a question get's answered for him. He looks so... so lost. Then he looked at me and Craig as though we were someone who could actually pull him out of everything. Like we were the ones who could help him." Tweek just let another sigh lose and ran a hand across his eyes as his body began to twitch slightly.  
"And you're okay with them being so, cuddly close?" Kyle pointed between both the boys ahead of him and turned his head back to Tweek who had a smile once again, playing across his lips.  
"I'm not a jealous t-type K-Kyle." He whispered before turning a smile back to his boyfriend in front of them. "Craig would never admit it... but I think deep down, he struggles too. Like me t-twitching around people." He blinked slightly and a rogue tremble broke through him. "Or like Alex with his memory and questioning... he struggles opening up in front of people, or getting close to people." He pulled his arms around his torso slowly as he shivered from the cold. "But lately, he's been so caring and protective with Alex. I'm not sure at first whether it was just because Alex was close to me when we were in hospital... but. After a while I began to notice Craig was getting closer and closer to him. He became as protective of Alex as he was of me! I mean, they became like brothers!" He smiled as he let that image fill his head. "They're good for each other. Craig is the right emotional stone to be steady for Alex. And Alex is the perfect person for Craig to now explore being a lot more open around."

He glanced over at Kyle who was keeping his face impassive. "I know it hurts." He said quietly.  
"I'm not hurting."  
"B-but we're here for you as well." Tweek smiled.  
"Yeah I know-"

Both paused as they watched Alex anxiously step towards the path into the park entrance which led towards-

"Stark's pond." Both stared with wide eyes and ran after him.

**-Present time-**

Everyone around the tent did a double take as they watched the growing red mark spread across Kenny's face rapidly. It shined out almost as thick as one of the bruises around Alex's eyes. The boy's cold amber eyes were harder the the harshest blizzard which would attack the town. His glare was almost impossible harsh. How could such anger be confined in something so beautiful?

Kyle wondered this as Alex wrist had been gripped by Kenny as the other blond just grinned. "That's some spirit inside you."  
"Back off." Craig snarled as he stormed into the tent, only to be shoved aside as Butters came in with an angry roar.  
"WHAT THE HELL!"

All watched the three blonds become still.

Kenny kept his gaze locked with Alex.

Butters began to almost seethe in anger as he realised who the other boy was, as well as the fact that he had just hurt Kenny. "Princess! Are you okay!" He snarled and curled his hands into fists. The bruises on the side of his face seemed to stand out further in the colder as Alex's eyes began to widen in fear.  
"I-I don't know what I'm doing... I don't know why I- What am I doing?!" His speech began to stumble and fall apart as rapidly as the words flowed from his tongue.

Kyle went to grab onto Kenny and throw him through the tent at asking the boy that question, but soon found Clyde, Token and Bebe pinned him and the other two boys down to the ground, while Butters grinned coldly realising he had the rights within his faction to use now. He had the chance to get revenge for what happened in the club. For what happened that morning. For what had been happening to him for the last month since he had been screwed over because of this bastard new kid! "I will act as the Princess' champion and return justification for what has been done to you milady." He stated and brushed his hair back under his crown and let his turquoise eyes sparkle like bright pools with malice. His fingers twitched in their gauntlet as he began to, with great glee, move forward.

"Alex?" Kenny whispered, not really having heard the other boy in his confused growing state. Only now as the boy backed away from the paladin, did he realise just how scared Alex truly was! _He doesn't remember what he did to Butters! He doesn't remember that he is the reason why Butters has got those bruises!_  
"You're hurt." Alex whispered with wide eyes as he looked at Butters with sympathetic and tired eyes.  
"That's it..."

Butters dived forward and dragged the boy out of the tent by his arm. Kenny began to sprint after them, just while Craig smashed Clyde, head first into the ground and threw Token through the tent after even touching Tweek. "I'm okay!" The blonde breathed out, shaken up by the sudden hostile action. His voice, like Alex, quickly deteriorated after that, into nervous babbles as the boy was shaken.  
"I'll watch him." Craig growled, his desired and care for Tweek outweighing anything else at the moment.

All three looked up as Butters shouted. "I invoke the right of the severed Dragon!"

Kenny let out a shout of curses and angry groans while Kyle dived forward and out the tent, leaving both boys to themselves. "He's got amnesia you fucking idiot! HE DOESN'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED! BUTTERS!"But the leader knew there was no chance of stopping the fight now. Butters had claimed the right to fight in honour of every single other person in the faction. It only took one person in the faction to agree or for the claimer to have to be in the higher ranks of the faction to be able to initiate it. Since Butters was Kenny's closest lieutenant. He could initiate the fight, anyone who interfered was to be kicked out the faction and tossed into the ice lake!

It wasn't until he got closer to Kenny who was still shouting angrily. "Let the battle lines be drawn." Both boys heard in the background as quickly a large square was drawn out for the size of the two boys, in great reason.

Butters gripped his fists tighter and glanced out the corner of his bruised and swollen eye to Kyle.

The red head boy ran over Kenny and shoved him roughly. "DO SOMETHING!" He screamed. "STOP THEM!"  
"I can't." He growled. "I can't. If I do, then the entire faction will turn against me and think I'm weak!"  
"If you don't, Alex will be beaten unconscious by Butters, and you know it!"  
"Let the fight begin!" One boy squeaked, off to the side.

Both looked over to Butters who was smirking coldly. Neither had seen him this angry since the boy had needed to go to Hawaii. "I'm going to make you pay." He whispered. "Dragon style."  
"I-I don't know what's going on." The boy was looking around, his gaze so scared and confused in everything that was going on.

Butters lunged forward.

"KENNY DO- something." Kyle's voice fell dead as he watched Alex's body become tense and still.

His confused gaze, broke and slowly rose from the ground as he tilted his head and fixed Butters with a glare.

Butters came to a stop in mid lunge as Alex's hand wrapped around his throat and lifted him off the ground. His eyes boring through him with such a rage that could have make Drago look like a lost kitten on the street. "H-Hey let me go!" The boy growled as he began to writhe against the vice like grip.

But there was no reason or understanding left in Alex's eyes.

They were empty.

And cold.

Kyle stared in horror.

Kenny tried to shout out for some help.

Neither knew what to do.

As Butters screamed and Alex's grip on his throat began to close.


	14. Chapter 14

** Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and mentions of abuse. Rating will be turned up in the next chapter. The main plot will be kicking in the next couple of chapters. An extra long chapter as a early christmas gift to keep you all tide over till the next one.****

* * *

Craig roared past the stunned, horrified and paralysed boys who now stared at Alex with an unknown gaze. Their eyes wide with disbelief as Butters was raised off the floor, gagging and screaming as the boy was strangling him mercilessly and without any hesitation at all. His gaze locked determinedly on the smaller blond boy who's eyes were narrowed and had a dark burning fire, beginning to erupt from inside. _His emotions are unstable! He can't be around people like this! _Craig snarled inside his head as others snapped out their daze and barked at him to butt out... or as they put it, _"Fuck off! This is our turf, our rules!" _

But now he was past games.

Tweek was close at his heels, his twitch flaring up as he trembled. Craig knew it wasn't the cold. The other boy was preparing himself. The only person who would be able to get through to Alex at a moment like this would be Tweek. The only person who would be able to hold him off would be Craig. They had to be a team and work together.

Though. There never was a team, closer and better than Craig and Tweek.

"ALEX!" Craig shouted out and watched the corner of the blond boy's eyes slowly move towards him, ever so slightly before going back to focus on Butters. The boy was now looking pale and nearly purple. Starved of oxygen. If Alex started punching the boy right now... god help them. The blonde may look scrawny and extremely weak. But that was just like judging a book by it's cover. Alex was strong.

Strong enough to break his restraints in hospital.

Strong enough to floor a doctor who had tried to give him a sedative to calm him down before surgery.

"You have to let him go!" His feet pounded through the ground as he rocketed over and slammed into the boy with such a force that both shook. It felt as though Craig's skull had been rattled violently on impact but he wrapped his arms quickly around Alex who snarled and growled. He started thrashing, but not with an entire force.  
"He really is like a dragon pet." One boy noted off to the side as all were observing and staring at Alex.  
"Fuck off!" Craig shouted and watched how the others were beginning to squirm. All those who had been so eager for the fight were now walking away, or moving at a fast pace in any other direction. None wanted to be witness or have anything held over them for seeing this.

Craig grabbed onto Alex's wrist and began to firmly press down on the boy's veins, making his grip on Butters, loosen slightly and let the boy get a small gasp of air as he still writhed in the vice grip. "Alex come on-"  
"He wanted to really hurt me." Alex's voice was less like a mouse and more like a weak lion's growl now. His eyes focused viciously and deeply onto Butters with a growing and burning fire of hatred. But still it was a complete matter of a question. A scared question from a boy who was a stranger to the world he had grown so accustomed to in the last couple of months. Of course he was going to be unstable! But they had to find some ground to work on!

Craig was pretty sure, that other from Tweek, he had never given two shits about anyone else. Their lives were their problems. He just had to deal with what he had. He would get what he needed and get out of this town with the boy he lived. They would move away together and find somewhere to live, far away from South Park as possible. Never looking back.

But now there was Alex.

Craig had never had family. He never really thought about what it was like to care for a family. He only ever really cared for Tweek. He knew that he loved Tweek and he hoped that was pretty clear to the boy. But with Alex... Craig just wanted to make sure the boy was okay. Something inside of him had flared when they were in hospital. Watching Alex everyday, suffer and go through all those tests. To watch him be surprised when any person that he had known, came up to him and he would frown angrily and rub his forehead, as though he could smooth out the massive and painful ache from the darkness.

Craig had been driven crazy himself.

Wanting to be the one with Tweek to make sure that the boy was okay.

Kind of like an older brother would.

The older brother he never had.

Alex's arms slackened slightly and his fingers began to flex. Butters was still flailing about, but he wasn't having his throat crushed at least. "C-Cold." Alex said quietly as his body trembled all the more. His eyes finally looking deeply into Craig's for the first time and then Tweek's. "Yeah, it really is. Isn't it." Tweek nodded quickly and kept his gaze locked with Alex. "Alex, think what you're doing. You're not a bad person-"  
"Aren't I?" He looked around to Craig with suddenly wide and alive eyes. They were so fully of darkness and questioning. So lost in a world where he no longer knew his place or where he belonged.  
"No." Craig shook his head gently as Alex's grip finally began to break.

After that, a moment of silence passed. The only sound was of Butters gasping for breath before sprinting away and running as fast as he could back to his own house to get away from everyone.

Kyle and Kenny slowly stared the boy down as though they were trying to figure out who the hell was actually in front of them.

But Kyle had a general idea where this may have come from. _Drago. _He thought to himself as he watched Craig and Tweek slowly wrap their arms around the boy as he pulled the hood of his coat up over his head which Craig had taken off and given to him. A slight smile played at the edge of Alex's mouth as the boy closed his eyes and bathed in the warmth.

Which was ironic since Kyle was feeling the bitter cold bite of jealousy.

Craig looked around and saw that the others had began to disperse quite rapidly. "Come on Alex, lets go for a walk." Tweek stuttered a few times and gave a couple of twitching ticks but still kept his smile up, encouragingly for the other boy.  
"What did I just do." He frowned and stared in the direction that Butters had sprinted away with great haste.  
"He's insane."

No one had heard the last comment that Kenny had made as he stared down the boy he loved... but that didn't matter. Memories or not.

Kenny would make new memories.

After all. He still worked at Katherine's tailor store.

_**-Break-**_

Kyle didn't know what to do at first as the group of four made their way along the long and winding path into the covers of the trees. He couldn't help but just take in the hide figure of Alex. Not knowing what to say. What to do. How would he approach the boy? _Hi! I'm Kyle! Your boyfriend who you forgot about just as we finally told each other that we love- _He stopped mid thought and shook his head. If he went down that route then he would be doing no one any good. He had to make sure that he was strong and there for Alex- "You're still staring at me."

The soft caramel voice echoed around the trees as Alex half turned and stared at Kyle from the corner of his eye. Those cold amber eyes seemed to just look past him as though they were completely blind. They no longer held that love and affection that once bathed Kyle awash in their beauty. No. Now they were so empty and gone... it was becoming hard to believe that this was still Alex at all. "I like him."

The statement held no opinion to it. No emotion. Just a plain and simple question. No reasoning or feeling at all. Just plain question.

"There's a boiling in my stomach... it's like fire... it hurts." Alex turned his head away and Tweek shot the boy a sympathetic look as he and Craig carried on, leaving the other two boys back in the slow of the group.

Alex kept his gaze locked ahead of him as the long strand of rope began to spin expertly from his hand in rapid succession. Never faltering as he whispered to himself; "Two, three, four, one, three, two, one." Repeating the movements of the patterns over and over as the nots span together in one succession line.

But his understanding faded all the same. "I don't get it." He whispered. "I-I look at him and I feel like I should hit myself in the face... but the blackness hurts even more around him." Alex glanced over his shoulder and met his gaze with the red haired boy. Those soft green eyes... "The way he looks at me." He shook his head and lent into Craig's brotherly embrace a bit more and closed his eyes to try and clear his head of the pain and darkness. "It hurts so much. He has such and expectancy out of me."  
"I know." Craig nodded quietly as he kept his gaze forward. Not daring to provoke a reaction from Kyle. "But he shouldn't look at you like that. He knows a lot better than to do that." The pale and taller boy ran a hand through his raven black hair to get the fallen snow flakes out of it. His cold gaze was searching through the paths for a certain spot. A spot where he knew that no one else would be going at this point. "I'll make sure to talk to him about it." Craig hugged the boy tighter for a moment before pausing as Alex asked his question. It was bad enough that Alex had lost his memories... but to lose all sense and feel of emotions. Wasn't that just beyond cruel and sadistic?  
"This... pain. In my chest." Alex began quietly as he turned his head back to Kyle. "This ache and burning. It's cold and et makes me want to explode...I think I know what it is." He sighed.  
Craig froze after what escaped the boy next.  
"It's guilt." He whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

** Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy, swearing and mentions of abuse. Final warning. Next chapter, ratings turn to M. Thanks for all the follows and favourites! Also a question- would you like me to write their fights as they would see it; like a pure fantasy?****

* * *

Tweek clapped his hands along with Craig as both boys smiled at each other, placing rogue kisses on each other while they kept beaming at Alex as the boy tapped the ground with his foot and span on the edge of his toes expertly in dance.

They had all been hanging out now in one of the nearby South Park theatres for a couple of weeks. They hadn't been given much of a time slot to hang out in at first... but apparently after Kenny had found out that the boy had been looking to spend some time practising on stage for something he had in line for over the period of the summer? He had sent a little bit of persuasion called _Clyde _to make sure that the owner got it into his head who owned that area now. The Brunette had later informed the hospital to pass on the information to Alex, but not to tell him who had changed the man's mind.

Even now the blond boy decided to stop by sometimes and see the smile on Alex's face as the three boys took to the stage.

Craig and Tweek would sit out the way while Alex would pull out some sets and hook his phone up to the speaker system while he sang and danced for a bit.

Kenny smiled as he leaned forward and watched Alex a bit more carefully as the boy let out a soft laugh. A smile shinning his face, ear to ear. Sexy as hell in his new style choice of clothing. A lot since the boy had gotten into the fight with Butters and hung out with Craig more often, his style had quickly begun to change. For one example? Alex had taken his blond hair and cut it short at the back and sides, leaving the top to retain the spiky volume... the blond colour which had once dominated it had now been lost.

Replaced with a raven black darkness.

But at the end of the day, who cared? Whenever the boy wasn't still getting check ups and having to stay overnight in hospital, he managed to sneak away from his mother just long enough that he could sneak into the theatre with Craig and Tweek. Though of course, they didn't need to, Kenny guessed there was some secret tradition formed by them three.

His black leather jacket swinging out almost like a pair of wings around him as the boy slid across the floor, keeping his balance. _"Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh." _The amber eyed, raven haired boy smiled to himself. His pearly white shirt hung close to his framing as the boy pushed himself up against the wall alluringly. His casual alluring look was soon cast up towards the audience as he took two twirled steps forward, stopping half twirl with his back showing and head turned to the side to give a on the spot sway of his hips before he carried on. Rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as his converse trainers kept sending out a tap in time with the music.  
_"Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh."_

Even Kenny was surprised that Craig had sung at that point. He watched the boy in his blue jacket and hood slowly stand up and wink at Tweek before Alex pulled him over and laughed happily. His pale, pink tinge eyelids lowered lustfully at Tweek as Craig began to adopt the similar dance as Alex. His voice sounded so strange as he sang, so different from his usual one but exactly what you hear off something in most boy bands.

Kenny nodded approvingly.

_"You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh."_ He leaned down slightly so his lips were almost brushing with a blushing Tweek's as the beat got louder. _"Got a better solution for you boy. Oh. Oh." _He held the last note as Alex chuckled.  
_"__Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go." _Tweek purred, pushing himself away from the boy and sitting on the edge of the stage as Craig moved in synch with Alex as both boys acted as a back up dancer would.  
"_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes." _Kenny grinned, watching the way Alex pushed his thumb above the waist band of his boxers which were just showing outside of the top from his jeans. Kenny made sure to keep his head low and on his folded arms as he took in the features of the beautiful British boy all the more. He couldn't stop staring at those golden orbs. "_You'll see a side of love you've never known. __I can see it going down, going down." _He sighed.

Craig and Alex paused as for a moment the music dropped. Both grinning at each other. _"__In my head, I see you all over me." _Craig slowly laid Tweek down against the stage floor as the boy kept their lips at a hairs width apart. "_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. __In my head, you'll be screaming more." _With each sung word, Tweek just turned an even brighter shade of crimson.  
_"In my head, it's going down." _Alex held onto the last note before beginning to sound like some experienced Diva. He raised his hand as the theatre lights flashed out on the stage and he fell to the floor, panting for breath but laughing happily with his company. He couldn't help but clutch his leg in pain slightly as he was feeling the after effects of pushing himself so quickly.

Craig grinned and waved the boy over.

The three smiled as Craig pulled an arm, comfortingly around Alex and let the boy rest his head on his shoulder, while pulling Tweek close and protectively as the blond rested his head on Craig chest, taking a soft sigh of breath, still laughing slightly, happiness having infected him by the other two's joy. Craig even seemed to be happy as he had the two boys around him. He had his new little brother next to him, and the boy that he loved, resting on him happily. Couldn't he just freeze this moment? Couldn't time just stop and let them have this moment.

_Holy shit he's good. _Kenny thought while he watched the boys close their eyes and get comfy for a few moments. He couldn't but even smile to himself as he watched Alex flick his new black hair over the side. The heightened spikes dashing out an standing firm on his new, side cut short hair. It was pretty hard to recognise him, he had changed so much. New skinny and leaner figure, a dark shade slightly around his eyes to hide his soft rose eyelids. Concealer to hide the bags under his eyes from his nightmares. The colour of his hair... even his eyes! Half the time now, he had taken to wearing contact lenses to hide their colour. But Kenny reckoned that this change wasn't complete to the boy's own idea. He was trying to be like his new role model. The boy he looked up at respect with.

But either way. To Kenny at least. The boy was still beautiful. Now and forever. If he wanted to change, and look different to feel better. What was wrong with that? As long as he was comfy with it.

But the observing blond focused on something else entirely.

Alex's leg.

Despite the fact that he was now clutching it in pain, and was giving a slight wince to it. He had still manage to move without his limp and perform a few enticing moves. _H__is phsyiotheraphy has come on a hell of a lot since he started coming here. It's progressed beautifully! _He paused for a moment and gave them a soft smile. _Better love and let lie. _He nodded to himself. But he couldn't help hold the image in his head of Alex there with his two friends. He was living proof in that moment that family didn't have to be blood. He had found an older brother in Craig. Deep down, Kenny wondered if there was part of the old Alex which recognised the fact that he missed a sibling. _No. Look at them! _His thoughts barked as Alex's eyes slowly began to close softly. He was fighting defiantly to stay awake, but Craig just pulled the boy closer to his chest so that Tweek could reach around and gently squeeze the boy into group hug. Kenny was pretty sure he was the blonde, whispering reassuring calms to Alex before the smallest of them fell into his slumber.

He looked so gentle. So beautiful. Just cocooned there in a hug with Tweek while Craig was the sentient guard over each. What had gone on in that hospital which had brought all three of them together. "Sweet dreams Alex." Kenny whispered and gently pulled his hand back from the glass of the window which he had been behind. He hadn't even realised that he had even been reaching out and touching the glass.

He shook his head and slowly slipped his hands into the pockets of his own jacket. His smile still lingering on his lips but a gentle sigh escaping him. "I guess in this tale... I'll just play the character in the background. But I'll still be there for you." He nodded and pulled his hood up over his head as he turned sharply and walked out the room.

He quietly slipped into the corridor before heading back to the surprise entrapment and outmatching number of an elite guard which had gathered outside, waiting for him. All grinned with smug overpower and arrogance.

"LADY MCCORMICK!" A voice bellowed in triumph as Kenny looked between the faces of each armoured human guard who had rallied themselves with Cartman. Each was dressed how you would typically expect a knight to dress in. Brand new and clean armour. Shields polished. Swords drawn and pointed. "UNDER ORDER OF THE WIZARD KING! YOU ARE TO BE EXECUTED! YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!" Cartman fell back in the snow, laughing his head off, absolutely drunk on the fact he had finally caught Kenny off guard!  
_Aw crap. _The blonde thought quietly.  
"He isn't even dressed as the Princess!" One guard called out angrily, only to receive a club to the back of the head from Cartman in an angry response.  
"It does not matter! I want her head!" He screamed.

It was all a bit of a blur after that.

They had all charged him at once. Some of the few guard had got some lucky hits in to his ribs, but he was tough enough not to mind. Cartman's men were completely weak. Kenny had harvested his strongest warriors. He had taken Cartman's true fighting power. If King fat Ass thought that numbers would make up for his lack, and complete incompetence for fighting. Then he was surely mistaken.

"Give up yet!" One boy shouted as Kenny doubled over. His body aching in pain after receiving a barrage of multiple and precise hits along his chest line. They took that chance and quickly all piled onto him, dragging him down into a crouch while he stared up at Cartman's fat and greedy eyes while the Wizard king examined his prey with a deep hunger. His eyes loathing and starving for the desire to smash Kenny against a wall for humiliating him. The arrogance and lust for power was driving him mad! "So what fat ass. You take off out of town for a couple of months on some mysterious holiday, come back during the summer holiday and the first thing you do is attack little old me."  
"You took this town... and this time, I'm taking it back for myself! Screw that Jew and the douchebag. Screw them all! This town is mine!"

Cartman slowly stood. His grin growing wider and wider as he couldn't contain himself. Everything was so close to being in his greedy clutches! His grubby fingers were about to succeed where the Jew and all the others had failed! He had cornered his main threat and finally was about to deal with it. The town was his! "Well, you poor, stupid whore." He grinned. "This town is going to be mine-"

He stopped suddenly as the sun blocked out suddenly with the blast of a bit of music.

A shadow stood dominant in the brightness making Cartman squint to try and make out the features of the person. The music however was blasting louder and louder. The heavy beat slowly taking dominance of the area. _What the fuck is that music! _He quickly voiced his thoughts to the others who had begun to look around nervously as they could obviously see something that he couldn't.

All he could see was the figure with something blowing around him... a hand on his hip as the figure lent his weight onto one leg in stead of the other. No hang on... that thing blowing around him... it looked like a pair of- _WINGS! _"No way." Cartman snarled in a hiss. "There's absolutely no way that you can be back!" The words burnt through his teeth as he glared up towards the sun.

All before Alex dropped from the bit of the balcony he had been stood on and landed in a crouch. _Boom, boom flash. _He smirked with the music and looked out across what was in front of him. "Seems a bit unfair numbers, don't you think?" He grinned.

He had taken out his contact lenses and let his golden eyes burn ferociously across those who were now stood there in awe of his presence. He just seemed to radiate an aura of intimidation. He seemed so confident and calm. He dominated the air. "You. Cannot. Be. Here!" Cartman bellowed as he smashed the base of his staff on the ground. For some reason he was absolutely livid with disbelief. His eyes narrowed on Alex in fury.  
"No. No." Alex shook his head with a laugh.  
_Boom, boom crash  
_"That is not where we start." He chuckled. "Let's see what we've got here... a bunch of lost puppies, following their rogue alpha." He smiled patronisingly at those who were slamming Kenny onto the ground. "Now. Order. Your. Men. Back." Alex smiled tightly and let his shine with kindness.

Kenny could tell that wouldn't last long since Cartman was turning a furious red in the face. "I WILL NOT RESPOND TO A LITTLE QUEER FAG-"

He fell silent as the first body of one of the guards was kicked in the chest and sent sailing through the air, landing at his feet as they groaned in agony. Their ribs aching mightily as they gasped for breath. The air being starved from their lungs as momentarily, pain became absolute for them. "Don't use that word." Alex smiled adorably and put his hands in his pocket.

Some of those who had been over Kenny, began to retreat slowly with great caution, however there were still a fair few who, with their arrogance that they had adopted from their leader, began to sneer at the challenge presented before them. "Oh Cartman." Kenny grinned deeply. "You better call for reinforcements." He laughed before getting slammed onto the floor again.  
"One last chance." Alex said softly as Cartman gritted his teeth tightly and closed his hands tightly into fists. His red cloak, flowed around him as the eccentric boy darted his eyes between them, trying with his might to figure a devious way out of this situation. However his fury was overflowed by the fact that the boy was still fucking here! "I will not bow down to you. I am the king-"  
"Wrong choice."  
_I'm gonna break you hard._

Craig smirked from the window as he turned up the volume.

At first, Alex ran into the crowd, taking punches to the ribs and back of his leg. It brought a grin to Cartman's face and a horrified look to Kenny's. "Alex! Turn! And Run away!"

Again as Kenny watched the boy. Something dark passed through him. Just like it had when he had been strangling Butters. That insanity and fear became overflowing in the boy's golden eyes. Those eyes... they were his true eyes. This had become his outlet. His venting of rage... that's why Craig had taken them to the pits of the forest. A small spot where no one went. He had stolen some of Cartman's practice, fighting supplies.

They had spent the rest of that day, Alex venting his anger and intense feelings out onto a tree.

By the looks of it, it seemed to have some effect.

"This boy is an eccentric, vile, disgusting, foul, waste of life." Alex asked up to Craig, who was watching them with amused, but worried eyes. He definitely had confidence in the smaller boy. But... still, it hurt to watch Alex taking the hits.  
"Hey!" Cartman snapped.  
"True." Craig said casually.  
"OI! YOU WILL RESPECT ME-"  
"And my Authoritah." Alex mimicked in a perfect imitation of the boy.  
"I don't sound like that!" Cartman bellowed.  
"This fire...burning in my stomach. The ice in my hands making me tremble." Alex turned his eyes up to Craig. "That's hate right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good."

The boys screamed as Alex sprinted forward and ducked this time when the punches were aimed for his face. He span out on the ground and knocked them off their feet, placing a strong hand on their chests, then slamming them down with as much force as he could use onto the concrete ground beneath them. His cold and vicious eyes moving up slowly towards those guards who surrounded Cartman. "Get. Off. The. Boy. Now." He snarled. A flash of his pearly teeth followed as though he was going to bite into Cartman's face.

The bigger boy was growing rapidly nervous over the fact he was beginning to get cornered. His forces had already begun to flee rapidly. His belief in the boy's fighting skill had really gone beyond, his expectations. He would have made such a good human... shame really.

But now he had to turn and run-

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!" Alex screamed mightily. His eyes locked onto Cartman with a deep loathing. His mouth pulled back over in a deep and menacing grin. "I can't wait to hear the sound of your bones breaking." He smirked.  
"What."  
"Oh shit." Craig whispered and quickly darted down the stairs screaming Tweek's name as he came barrelling through the theatre.

"Alex?"

No one noticed the red head in the distance as he saw the trouble happening.

No one except Cartman that is.

He grinned deeply as Kyle was running with as much might as he could towards them. He could see Alex losing quick control of himself as he was glaring Cartman down. The boy's soft green eyes were wide with fear as he pounded along the ground. He must have come straight from his own garden because he was wearing the royal clothes of the elven king.

"Soldiers! TURN!" He pointed towards Kyle who came skidding to a halt as the boys grinned. All could see Alex hesitate momentarily. "Fun time Jew!" Cartman shouted and swung his staff.

Kenny froze.

Kyle stared out with furious, growing eyes.

Even Alex seemed unsure of his own actions as he stood still. His head taken the full blown out hit from Cartman's club.

_That... that was our moment! _Kenny's thoughts roared out as he lunged forward.

But by the time that he had got near Carmtman and Alex, the smaller one had already smashed his foot into the spot between Cartman's legs and smashed his head down into the snow, so that his lungs were given only the smallest bits of oxygen. "You son of a bitch. You tried hurting him! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! NEVER. TOUCH. HIM!"

Kenny and Kyle just stared on in continuous disbelief.

Neither of them knew how to react now.

"Alex?" Kyle whispered softly as Cartman had now fallen unconscious.

He reached out slowly and wrapped his hands around the boy's fists as Alex came to a panting rest. "Come on... I think it's time that you get some rest."  
"The... blank space. He just- And I- But he-"  
"I know." Kyle nodded, keeping his voice soft. "I understand. I understand."

Eventually Alex let go and Kyle was able to pull him back. "I think... it's time I clear that wound." He smiled.

Craig and Tweek looked over. Tweek growing intensely nervous as he looked at the load of unconscious bodies around him. The boys all groaning in pain. Cartman out cold in the snow. Craig however looked nothing short of grabbing Alex back and never letting go. But he knew better. He knew that there would be no point. Alex would follow only two people in this state; Tweek and Kyle.

Because there's one thing Craig knew that Alex never forgot.

His love for Kyle.

* * *

_**Next chapter goes back to the feelings between Kyle and Alex. It will also involve a rather steamy scene, so prepare for ratings of M. Till next time.**_


	16. Chapter 16

** Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, violence and mentions of abuse. Thanks for all the follows and favourites! Be warned. Scenes of sexual content are in this chapter.****

* * *

Kyle sighed softly as Alex was sat back in the closed lid of the toilet. Who was this that Kyle was actually looking at? Was it really the same boy that he had met, what felt like all that time ago? Could this really be the same boy that really had fallen in love with him, and vice versa? Everything about him seemed to have just begun to be changed, with as much extent as Alex could possibly allow. His hair colour, his eye colour, the tanned skin had become a soft peachy colour. The boy's style had completely changed with every aspect. He strived to be something brand new.

In doing so. Kyle knew that the boy had lost everything which had used to be him.

He slowly raised his gaze and looked at Alex's blood covered and bruised hands as he pulled out a line bandage of silk and put fresh ice into it. Of course the raven haired boy gave a harsh hiss of pain as the ice was pushed up against the swelling, but Kyle just made sure to let his touch be even more gentle. He couldn't help but keep glancing up at Alex's dark contact lenses. His curiosity was driving him mad.

He barely had time to react when Alex slammed him down on the bathroom floor and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. The boy's almost black eyes bore through him dangerously in their unhinged state. "I didn't mean to stare." Kyle whispered softly and reached up to the boy with his hands out flat. He kept his face clear of any emotion other than the sympathy as the other boy kept looking at him with a curious anger. "I wouldn't have brought you back here if I had meant to hurt you." The red head kept nodding slowly and easing himself off the floor till he was crouched on level with Alex. "And get it into that thick crazy head of yours." Kyle flicked him just under the spot where blood was now seeping down. "I'm not going to."

Alex growled slightly but still said nothing as he was getting his head and senses back into a strong place. "Now hold still while I try and fix up this-" He stopped himself from saying _again_. "This might sting slightly." He warned as he placed a white cleanser on the edge of his finger, before brushing it over the cut over the boy's forehead and listening to him let out another growl. "Fuck, that stung!" Alex snarled, lowering his gaze so Kyle couldn't meet it. He didn't notice the faint blush which was tingling along his cheeks without him even knowing.

He wasn't enjoying this any more than Kyle was- actually, he wasn't entirely sure what was going on. One minute he had been dancing with Craig and Tweek... then. Everything after that was kind of a big haze. Kind of like watching everything through a screen of mist. He wasn't exactly sure that it had even happened. Kind of like whenever he tried to think of himself. He found himself second questioning every thought. "You know... you didn't have to change." Kyle whispered softly.

Alex paused as his body tensed. _What. _

Kyle gave a gently smile and turned his gaze back so that both of their's was connected and couldn't be broken. "I get it." The red head just kept up the smile as he stared deeper into the contact lenses. It just made him smile the more as Alex relaxed into the touch and stared at Kyle as though the boy was suddenly a shinning new light in the darkness which had become his world. His eyes twinkled and the smaller of the boys just couldn't do anything other than let the hope fill him. _Maybe Craig is right. _Alex thought to himself. _Some people, may understand it, like he and Tweek said? _A slight smile dared to threaten and break his impassive face as the dark haired boy leaned more definitely into the touch. "Really? You really understand?" He whispered hopefully and Kyle just returned a comforting and constant caring smile.  
"I understand... and I think that I've learnt something today." His body became looser as he put out his hand and rested it against Alex's shoulder. "I've learnt that sometimes, life throws things at us that we can't avoid, we have to take them in stride. That sometimes, life marks us... and it hurts us."  
_What. _

Alex's shoulder tensed.

"Sometimes, we become more aware of ourselves and the way that people perceive us. That our image can also be important to us, because-"

He shut up as Alex punched him and sent the boy flying back against the floor. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR-"  
"THAT'S WHY YOU THINK I CHANGED MY STYLE AND APPEARANCE!? BECAUSE OF VANITY?!" His voice quickly escalated from the quiet growl, to the growing and disbelieving scream pitch as he felt his hope crashing.  
"Yeah?" Kyle rose an eyebrow as his own eyes were widening slowly.

Correction. Now Alex's hope, was crashing, and burning.

The black haired boy began to stand up slowly and walk back through Kyle's bedroom. "Hey! Wait up! I didn't mean to offend you or anything!" Kyle quickly broke himself out of the daze and chased after Alex as the boy ripped his shirt off Kyle's bed and began to pull it on. "Oh come on Alex! I just thought-"  
"Yeah. That's right." The boy laughed bitterly. "Like everyone else in this god damn fucking moron town, _you just thought_." Alex shook his head and reached out his hand for the door. Pausing as something bubbled to the surface inside of him. "Listen here smart boy." He rounded quickly back on his unknown old boyfriend and glared, eye to eye. "Cause you're about to learn something. You know what I've learnt today?" He said in a perfect mime of Kyle's voice. "Oh sorry, I better make _you _more comfortable first." He quickly took his contact lenses out so that his amber eyes could burn viciously through Kyle's emerald ones.

He walked up so that they were face to face. His voice mimicking Kyle's tone down to a tee. "I learnt today that people see me, caring about myself once again, is being considered vein. So whenever somebody out there changes, suddenly they're going to be considered vein. Regardless of how they feel, even if they are making themselves feel better and more secure because of it, they are going to be seen as caring too much about their own image."  
"Look. I never thought of it like-"  
"Because you know what? I have absolutely no idea who the fuck I am!" Alex screamed at the top of his lungs. Kyle feared for a moment that the boy have even made his throat bleed from such a shout. "So sue me! Instead of hating the fact that I loathe not knowing anything about myself, I decided to create an image and version of myself that I liked!" Alex paused now, taking a breath as he was visibly trembling from his uncontrolled anger. He knew that he really had to work on his anger issues lately. But at that moment, he really didn't give a fuck or not about it. How dare Kyle think it was just him caring too much about his image! "As if I give a shit what others in this town think!"

Now it was Kyle's turn to start getting angry.

He rounded quickly back on him and pushed them chest to chest to return the gesture of getting back in the boy's face. "Oh really?!" Kyle sneered. His eyes now becoming harder as he could feel the rapid and uncontrolled speed of Alex's and his heart through their shirts. They were so close... the last time they had been this close, Kyle had kissed the boy in the club.  
"Yeah. Really." Alex narrowed his eyes, pushing the boy away so that he could reach over and grab his jacket, now before turning back to the door.  
"Is that why you spend every fucking free moment you can around Craig?!" He wanted to slam his hand down over his mouth, the moment the words escaped his stupid mouth.

Alex's fingers paused before they could curl around the handle. "Excuse me." A quiet growl filled the room.

The boy slowly turned back his eyes, viciously cold as his fists were curled tight. "I didn't mean-"  
"Craig and Tweek have been amazing to me over the last months. They didn't judge me for changing the way I look, for anything!" He shouted. "Craig has been like the only family I have had since I woke up in that hospital! My own mother looks at me the same way you do!"  
"The same way-"  
"Like she is looking at a complete stranger. Having such great expectations of me, like when ever I say a certain thing, it's not the answer she expected! You're just the same fucking way! So, yeah. Tweek and Craig, care about me, they don't judge me or set any expectations!"  
"But we only do that because we care-"  
"I KNOW! But guess what! Here's one thing I don't need to ask! Because I can see you're jealous of Craig!"

That. That was crossing a line for Kyle.

"ME?! JEALOUS?! OF HIM!"  
"It's as plain as your reflection in a mirror!"  
"OH AND YOU WOULD KNOW ALL ABOUT THAT!" He snapped back.

Both boys came to a panting stop as something seemed to click for both of them.

Their eyes locked hatefully.

Their fists curled painfully.

Then...

Then Alex grabbed onto the other boy's collar as Kyle flipped them onto the bed and slammed their mouths together, while both tried to devour each other with their mouths. Both of their tongues, eagerly fighting for complete and utter dominance over the other's as neither seemed in any chance or time to give up.

Alex tossed his jacket quickly to the side and flipped them over again as he smashed Kyle's hands out onto the mattress behind his head. Their eyes locked for a brief second before their mouths went back to this dominant fight once again. "Uhm! Uhm!" Kyle moaned as he ground his and Alex's hips together, making the other boy moan out in response as he flinched back and let out a small mewl.

Kyle decided quickly that he loved that sound more than anything else. "Ain't so cocky and powerful now." He smirked with half lidded eyes as Alex kept letting out a rhythm of low moans. He could feel Alex's growing excitement through his jeans.  
"You fucking dick." Alex snarled.

He ripped Kyle's shirt open quickly and paused as he looked at the boy's chest before slowly moving his mouth down against his chest and roughly kissing and sucking gently on the skin. He couldn't explain what was going on inside his head. Something was just pushing him into absolute overdrive in lust and need for the boy. Why was it that someone who made him feel so infuriated and annoyed, made him want to give himself over to them, so whole and completely... oh fuck it. He was going to enjoy this while it lasted.

"G-God what you're doing there." Kyle whimpered as the boy slowly ran his tongue from the boy's naval to his neck where he began to nip lightly at the skin and suck harshly on it, till marks were left behind. "T-That feels so good." He paused as something occurred to him and ran through him. An idea that he had never really thought of considering before.

He threw Alex quickly up against the headboard of his bed and planted himself between the boy's legs as he began to nuzzle his head against the bulge which was growing more concentrated behind Alex's jeans. He just took everything in. Alex's smell. His warmth. The amazing feel that he was being this close, just because, it was Alex!

He looked up slowly after hearing a release of moans, only to confirm the feeling Kyle himself had been feeling. Both had a submerged urge which was carrying them forward rapidly to do this. "Shirt. Off. Now." He whispered seductively and watched grin defiantly as he tried to hide the mask of pleasure that he felt from Kyle's tongue moving on the outer material layer. "Want play like that huh?" Kyle grinned. He could feel the silent challenge from Alex. _"I dare you to try and get a reaction out of me."  
_"Well so be it."

In one quick movement after watching Alex for the silent signal to continue. He quickly pulled apart the boy's belt and dipped his tongue inside the inside of Alex's jeans. His tongue grazing against the rough of the boxers material while he outlined Alex's growing and large erection.

But still the boy just bit his lip and said nothing.

"Fine." Kyle grinned and pulled the boy up quickly so he was knelt forward into the bed and quickly disposed of his white shirt. Throwing it a long way across the room and onto the doorway.

He drew his tongue along Alex's bony spine and let himself slowly wind around the smaller boy's beautiful form. "God you're beautiful... but I'm going to make you scream" Kyle grinned as slowly his hand began to walk slowly into the boy waistband before grabbing onto his erection.  
_"Umph!" _Alex bit down as hard as he could, trying to stop the pleasurable moan escape his mouth. Kyle's slow pumping pace began to speed as his fingers delicately moved around the shaft, toying with the slit while massaging the skin with complete focus. Waiting for the moment to hear Alex whimper his name.

The dark haired boy shook away his jeans as they were now restricting him. He wanted the clothes to be gone. "Let me help you there." Kyle quickly pulled down the boy's jeans and boxers. Alex let out a small gasp as the fresh air roamed over him, but allowed no other such sound to escape him. "Y-You can't handle me. And you know it. Nerd." He laughed and dared Kyle with a glare to go even further. He knew the boy wouldn't. Kyle didn't have the courage to continue. He was too much of a coward to-

"_ooh." _He whispered under his breath as he felt a finger slowly slide into him. He bit down onto his lip as at first there was a tinge of pain. But as Kyle began to move his finger more carefully, he began to grunt his breath. Pushing his body back and forth trying to push the finger deeper after it had brushed over something that had sent sparks riding through his body. "Alex."

It was the first time that they had broke back from the, hungry and lustful drive. Both of them had soft eyes as they regarded each other with wary and great caution. _Are you sure.  
__Do it. _Alex's eyes seemed to say what Kyle had been craving for, ever since that night in the club. Ever since the boy had woken.

Something inside of Alex. Something inside of him. It was going wild to be heard. And right now? For these minutes. Nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them.

For now. They were both partners.

Alex wasn't as prepared as Kyle would have thought would be best for the two of them. "You think you can r-really top me!" Alex whimpered as Kyle pulled out his fingers and laced them with Alex's. He kept it gentle but maintained the dominant stance as he shook away his own jeans and the remains of his clothes.  
"Watch me." He whispered seductively into Alex's ear.  
"Ky-Kyle." Alex bit his lip as he felt the nerves around his ring begin to flare as Kyle began to ease himself in. "K-Kyle-AGHH" He bit his lip and hid his face down in a pillow. Pain flinched through his features and Kyle leaned down, quickly placing an array of kissed on the boy's back to distract him. And it seemed to work. The slower Kyle moved in and placed the kisses, Alex began to relax back more. "H-Holy shit you're big." He whispered into the pillow, filling Kyle with immense pride as the boy seated himself, fully inside of Alex. "Listen to our breathing Alex." He panted through the tightness and warmth which clamped around his now large member. His face was bright red as the animal drive between the both of them was beginning to slowly return.

Alex kept his face buried in the pillow as he didn't want the other boy to see the oncoming tears... but something inside of him wanted to turn around. To see Kyle's face. He wanted to share this moment. It was like as though something inside of him had been begging out for this to happen. He had wanted Kyle... but where were these thoughts coming from?! This fucker had been staring at him. Hurting him with expectations-_Shut the fuck up. And Enjoy this. _His thoughts snapped back at him as Kyle began to pull out slowly erupting a moan from Alex as the boy whimpered.  
"Maybe you should try a different position till you get used to this." Kyle whispered. Gently massaging the other boy's trembling thighs as he watched Alex begin to get slightly nervous. "It's okay. Alex. I don't expect anything. This is my first time too."  
"B-Bull shit." Alex laughed as he curled his hands into fists. Trying to support himself up, when the entire amount of pleasure was trying to floor him as Kyle pushed back in and hit something. _"OH MY _GOD!" He screamed in a whisper as Kyle brushed over something inside of him. His eyes rolled back and Kyle smiled as he angled himself to hit that spot, over and over again. He had to admit that he was nearing his peak too. Just the tightness and warmth of Alex. Being connected with him. Feeling his heartbeat as finally Alex and he gave in. Kyle resting on Alex's strong back for a few thrusts before supporting himself back up again while Alex became a moaning and whimpering collective. _He sounds so beautiful. _Kyle couldn't help but think.  
"T-This is so not your first time!" Alex whimpered as Kyle began to pick up his pace quickly.  
"I did my research is all." Kyle whispered. Sweat beading on his head as he panted. He could feel himself rapidly picking up as something began to explode inside of him. "A-Alex."  
"I know." The black haired boy painted and slowly looked up over his shoulder at Kyle. "Kiss me." He demanded with an impassive voice.

Kyle was in no place to refuse.

He leaned down and returned to the animal like kiss which they had barraged each other with earlier. But now Kyle found that Alex was more submissive in letting him take control over them both. Both let out whines as Kyle began to feel his orgasm approach. "A-Alex wh-What should I do because-"  
"G-God. Oh god. Oh God. OH GOD!" Alex screamed out as he came over Kyle's bed sheets with a bright explosive blush which took control of his face as the boy collapsed down exhausted.

Kyle was in a similar problem as finally he lost control. Everything blacked out for a moment as it felt like every nerve in his body exploded with an inferno of pleasure. There was nothing but the feel of Alex clamped around his erection as his orgasm took him over. "AGHHH!" He and Alex cried out as Kyle filled the boy and collapsed down onto his back. Panting for breath as both their eyes became heavy. "T-That was. That was-"  
"Fucking. Amazing." Kyle finished as he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and pulled him even closer. Still seated within him, Alex gave a whimper before curving back into the embrace of Kyle's chest. "It's al'right." Kyle kept whispering softly to the other boy as their eyes began to become heavy and close. "It's okay."

He smiled as finally he heard the soft sound of Alex's breathing become a light sleeping sigh before he himself fell into a slumber.

He had never been so happy, content and full of bliss in his entire life.

This was what happiness was. This is what he had been missing.

_**-Break-**_

Kyle blinked his eyes open slowly and saw Alex's arm, gently resting around the back of their pillow, while the other hand had come to a rest over his brow. Something Kyle liked to call; the Titanic, drawing pose.

And what a beautiful sight Alex was.

He gently kissed theboy's neck as he began to pull out as slowly as he could and with one slick move, he slid out.

Alex stirred for a moment as he let out a soft whimper. Kyle with instinct, began to hush him back to sleep as he placed a kiss on the boy's cheek. It took a minute or so, but eventually Alex went back into the slumber that he seemed to peaceful and tranquil in.

"I better get dressed. I can't imagine it if Mom-" He froze as he looked over to the doorway where he had threw Alex's shirt, jeans and boxers. He was a hundred percent sure that he had left those clothes there! He had tossed them there in the moment that he and Alex had been hungry for each other's mouths... and now.

"Oh shit." He whispered as he looked at the slightly ajar door.

_Please no. Please. Please. Please. Please fucking no! _He sprinted out the room and onto the staircase downstairs where his mother was lent against the kitchen counter in the other room. Folding Alex's clothes gently as she looked at the counter with a deep frown. Her eyes furious in holding back a deep anger. Her body was rigid and tense as between folding each piece over and placing it back down, her fingers tapped out a rhythm a she couldn't focus. Each time she refolded each piece, it was never good enough.

_I need to talk to her. I need to tell her. I need to- _"Yes you do." A firm voice came from the downstairs kitchen and Kyle winced as he reached back into the room and grabbed some boxers and shorts before sliding into them quickly. His fingers curled into a fist as he fearfully took steps down towards the kitchen. Each step making his legs feel more and more like led as he began to feel more and more tense. His mother certainly could be fearful. She was strong opinionated. She was certainly one to always voice what she thought... but that said, she was always very kind. Loving. Caring and-  
"We're going to have a little chat." She stated as she locked her eyes on him, the first moment he stepped into the room  
_I'm fucked. _He thought.

His mother just frowned as she paused. Her hands curving over the clothes delicately before she pulled out the iron and let the steam rush out before she began to push out the invisible creases over the material. "I come home. I expect to find your brother working on something for his school project... and instead."  
"Mom I-" Kyle began but was only silence as she flashed him a glare that put him down like a sick dog as he took a seat on a stool.  
"I come up and find you asleep. Naked after having done... _things, _with Alex." She said the name with such care as she glared at him.  
"Mom. I get it. You're angry. I should have told you I'm gay! I get it! And I've learnt something today." He looked at her with large and pleading eyes as she froze. Looking almost... confused? "I should have been open and honest enough to trust you with the fact that... I'm gay mom. I love guys. I loved Alex so much and-"  
"You think that's why I'm angry?" Her frown deepened ever further.  
_Wow... it's really not my day for this is it? _He frowned and let out a sight. Normally he was so good with something like this?  
"You want to know why I'm so angry? Because you're putting that poor boy at risk because you are being selfish over wanting him." His mother glared. "You're putting his mental health in care because you want to be with him, and no matter what baby, you can't do that! You're be incredibly dangerous and careless!" Kyle lowered his head slightly as he looked back up towards the stairs and his bedroom. "Then you go and do this!" She shook her head. "Did you think of the implications this will have for Alex? Did you ever think of-"

Both paused as they heard shuffling coming from upstairs. "Go. You better be careful." She warned before turning away and walking off to fix dinner for later.

Kyle had no hesitation before turning and running back up into the room with the pile of clothes in his hands.

Alex was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The boy was sat awkwardly on the sheets with an embarrassed and bright blush covering his face. He shifted slightly and uncomfortably. "Don't worry about the sheets." Kyle smiled. "They can be washed."

The boy just nodded. His fingers trembling as he began to whisper. "Two, three, one, four, five." His fingers quickly miming the pattern of how he would tie his rope. He kept chanting it quietly, over and over. His eyes darting nervously between different spots on the wall. "Hey, how about a nice long shower?" Kyle whispered softly as he walked over to the boy and placed their hands together, only to have Alex flinch back and nod as he walked into the nearby bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Kyle frowned slightly. _Okay... what's going on?_

He kept thinking back again over to his mother's warning... had he and Alex done something wrong? _Of course you done something wrong. You just had sex with your ex boyfriend who is NOT SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER YOU BECAUSE HE WILL LOSE HIS FUCKING MIND! _His thoughts roared angrily... oh but they were all fine and perfect a few hours earlier when he was covered in pleasure.

Alex stepped out after about ten minutes.

All the while Kyle was sat on the bed. His fingers laced and his eyes intently on the door as Alex came through it. "That must feel better huh?" Kyle smiled and watched as there was no reaction on the boy's face. He held out the jeans and Alex took them gratefully before slipping into them and pulling them on. He quickly scoured into his shirt with desperation and pulled on his jacket. "I...I'll see you around Kyle..."

That was the only thing he said to him before sprinting down the stairs and stopping to say a thank you to Kyle's Mom who just smiled and told him to come back and visit any time that he wanted.

The door slammed and Kyle knew deep in his heart, as the cold spread through him... he had really fucked up.

He should have helped Alex... he should have been the one to turn around and say no. He knew Alex so wasn't ready to handle something like this. He should have spoken up and said something. He was in the right frame of mind. He was the one with the sense. Instead he had selfishly allowed himself to give into the act which he had been desperate to do.

No... he had really fucked up here.


	17. Chapter 17

** Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, violence and mentions of abuse, scenes of sex and etc. I've started writing a sequel for this by the way but for now, the story is going to follow Stan for a little while.****

* * *

_**-From the view of battle-**_

Stan rolled his eyes as he took his stance on the hill. The rain poured down heavily across the shinning white metal of his armour. Even in the pitch black and dark of the deep stormy night, he stood out like a beacon across the long standing, torn fields of obliterated beauty. His sword stood out as the new sun which rested in the covered sheathe.

The visor of his helmet lowered down. _Why the fuck did Cartman put me in armour, that douche bag. _He kept thinking over and over. _Bad enough that I'm still stuck in that deal. _He kept his thoughts locked back onto the elven king who was now declaring full out, brutal war. No mercy was to be left over now between any faction. The land had been abandoned except by those who now had sworn their oaths to their own kings and leaders.

None were left unclaimed.

Which is what had now landed Stan here as he faced down the long distant territory. Taking in every detailing piece that he could gather. This battle was quickly going to go beyond brute force. If it was going to belong to the concept of numbers then they were already and completely obliterated. They would be crushed and stomped over.

No.

This was going to have to rely on something new.

He turned slightly and saw the small legion which had gathered behind him in union for their cause. He had no time to deal with any people who would walk out on him right now. He needed all the soldiers he could get. But he needed them motivated! He didn't need a bunch of idiots backing out on him when he was just about to fight one of the most important battles in the war. This was plain and simple conquest now. If they lost this territory, it meant that they were crushed and gone.

He was certainly not ready to listen to king fat ass about that for the next year.

The long and slow careful dragging of metal sounded as he pulled his sword from it's sheath and gripped it firmly in his hand with a great fondness. The dual cut tips glowed now almost like liquid sunlight. _It's just you and me for now pal. _He thought and gripped the handle a little tighter. This had been his gift growing up. The one familiarity and anchor he had back to the world whenever he had struggled in the elven forests. The token from the king he loved and had pledged to guard.

When the King had been a mere young prince and walked with him every day in the forest, Stan had found himself adjusting more and more to his home. Never questioning the sights he had of the human world.

But now here he was. Thrust into leading the army of those he hated and yet called his own.

He wished that his king was here.

_My husband. _He thought a little smugly to himself. He could never resist the smile that approached his face whenever he thought of it like that.

The lord fat ass had secretly tried to unite their nations while trying to humiliate the elven king.

And sure... Stan could have taken the whole thing a lot better. But now he had pushed himself and the Elven king further apart.

He just hoped that this battle would be over quickly so that he could go and check on his true king... he was worried that even after monitoring all Raven transactions between the factions, he had found absolutely nothing from the king. What had happened lately that could have possibly in any way make the king go silent in his orders? How could he-

He froze as the distance hill flickered with lightning. Thunder roared out but he paused. Something didn't seem right. There was a note to the storm that he didn't quite recognise. Something more drawn out that the actual weather. _Kyle would know. _He kept thinking to the side of his head. His soft blue eyes were following the way the lightning tracked through each cloud... strangely sticking to one pattern. Lightning never normally stayed in just one regular pattern. Let alone struck along the line of the same hillside. "Solders at the ready!" He bellowed.

There was a sound of the soldiers behind him, drawing their weapons. He could fear the nerves starting to spread through them all. "Stand your ground men!" He shouted above the growing weather. "Stand strong and stand by my side. I will watch over the lives of each of you more than I would my own self." He turned his head to look them each in the eyes. He knew that they would at least fight better with the comfort that he supported them in each way he could while they were out there. The more at hope and ease they felt, the longer they would last... plus there was complete truth in what he was saying.

First thing that Kyle had taught him?

A leader is no more important than the soldiers that fought for him.

The standing oaks around them began to slightly shift and Stan found himself digging his boots into the ground while his sapphire cloak began to bellow wildly in the gale force wind. _There's something not right here. _He glared as the first sign of flickering shadows appeared over the crest of hill while the sky just seemed to darken further.

Then.

Silence fell.

Lighting hit the back off the hills sparking more violently as the clouds began to swirl violently around them. "What happened to the thunder?" One of the soldiers whispered. The boy's eyes were just widening in fear as something barked out with the sound of a horrific, chorusing roar. "What by the name of the wizard was that!" He almost had shouted if the other's hadn't slammed their hands down over his mouth.  
"They're laughing at us." Stan admitted bitterly with a look towards the hills where the sound had come from.

He watched the line of them come to a stop on the bank of the hill. Making sure that they were stuck in the shadows to mask themselves.

Rain began to hammer down viciously while lightning flashed in the distance, now becoming the only light in the evening as the world and sky wept for the bloodshed which was about to come. Even Stan had to rethink this now as among the growing blackness, he could see lines being taken up. All of them looked like they were ready to be let off the leash... they were itching to rip them apart! _They normally don't pause._

The laughing around them cut out as suddenly as it had started.

Stan slowly raised the visor of his helmet and turned the point of his sword, down towards the ground as now it seemed like a beacon. _Kyle. May I protect you now here. _He looked over the numbers and compared situations in his mind. He had no real idea if they would come out of this fight alive or not. Apart from a small ambush brawl he had with one dragon, he hadn't been able to tell their strengths and weaknesses much. He couldn't base his entire reasoning on one lone and rogue dragon. It was weak and seemed to just be feeding off whatever it could at the time.

"I address the horde of the dragons!" He shouted up the long winding meadow and hill towards where the dragons ear's perked. No human would be able to hear from that far away... but apparently these dragons had more than a few handy abilities.

He stomped his foot further into the mud as the thunder returned... that strange thunder. Stan could swear there was something else there with it. Something that quite belong in that bellow of weather! It was driving him mad! "I know that you have declared full out genocide on us humans after our leader saw it tactful to break into your territory and callously attack your leader." His voice battled with the thunder for dominance but he strained himself to be heard. "And that was wrong! But we will not give up on this territory."

He tried to refrain himself as much as he could from saying; _You shall not pass... _cliché much?

Silence remained for a while as the thunder faded once again.

"Normally they don't- get ready!" He cut himself off immediately as the first hordes of them came bounding down the hill scape. The air filled with the cry of their war horns.

Stan would always be reminded off the resemble from a thousand daggers being dragged across concrete when it came to their battle cry.

As they got closer, he could make out their shape better; no two of them were the same. Each of them were coated in thick scales while having lean and strong humanoid shapes. Their finger tips reached out into vicious talons which dragged along the ground slowly with great apprehension. Some walked on all fours and let long lizard like tongues flicker out, tasting the air around them. Some had long, sharp, spear like tails. Some had barbed tails and walked on two legs. It was impossible to keep one distinct signature on each dragon because they varied just so much!

Stan bit his lip and gripped his sword even tighter. His gauntlet quaked with a nervous shaking though he hid it for the rest of his troops. "Remember men. Don't let them get the taste of human blood. Once they do..." He paused remembering his previous experience when one of the bastards had got lucky and bit him.

The thing had begun to grow and cocoon, growing into a large serpent length body. There was no way to stop this transformation till it had finished taking it's course. Unfortunately, their weapons still weren't strong enough yet to crack the diamond hard shell which would become the cocoon. However there was something that these pawn dragons were all missing. Something only the oldest and strongest of them possessed. Lacking only one last essential thing before being a towering full blood dragon; wings.

"You won't like it." He finished as the first lot of two feet warriors began to near them.

His heart picked up wildly.

His breathing flowed smoothly.

"Shields up now!" He screamed and raised his towering shield at the last moment, when the surprised dragons collided with the line wall head on. The brief disorientation, was just that. Brief. But enough time for Stan and the first line of soldiers to grab their swords and stab through their torso's, watching as their corpses fell back onto the cold ground.

_First blood spilt. _He thought sadly before stabbing up sharply with his sword, through the neck of some dragon which gurgled then fell back as the waves of dragons began to pile up. "We're getting locked down!" His men cried out as they kept up the wall of shields but found that they were being quickly pushed back.

The sword in Stan's hand began to burn his finger tips as he felt a fire explode with constrain inside of him. He had to focus and make sure that he didn't use up all his energy at once. He could use the power of his sword, but his body would take heavily on the strain. "Break!" Stan roared as he began to hack and slash wildly forward into the crowd of dragons. Each looking ravenously for one single drop of blood which could be spilt so easily from the sack of skin which were their human prey. "How far away is the shipment of Dragons bane?!" He shouted over his shoulder as the magic in his veins began to sting.

He had to make sure not to use all his chance up at once encase he would need it later!

His solders maintained a descent battle for the first eight minutes. Forming back up together, every now and then, taking care of each other's back while Stan when to the warrior who was struggling most to maintain their guard up, or a certain group which were getting swamped.

But then came the first cry of one of their warriors getting bitten and gasping as the spear of a tail then pushed through his chest.

They were almost like vampires after that. Tearing apart the warriors, taking chunks out of their bodies then freezing as the scales on their bodies flared and began to spread over their form completely, till nothing but the impenetrable shell of a dragon cocoon remained. _We're not getting one of those ripped open without dragon fire or dragon talons. _Stan managed to split his focus as he moved away from his own small open area.  
"Dragon bane has been reserved back at the camp... didn't the wizard king tell you-AGGHHHH"

Stan watched the warrior go down as the dragons began to devour every spot of skin over him and drag him away, piece, by, piece.

_I'm going to fucking kill Cartman! _He screamed and demanded more of a strain to his body when the dragons turned their main attention on him.

Men kept falling and dragons just seemed to keep coming.

Till eventually Stan was left by himself in a flooded meadow of blood from his own comrades who had stood by his side once.

"Guess what boys." He grinned his most cockiest smile and raised his sword. "I'm not going down, without taking each of you bastards with me-"

He suddenly fell silent.

Just as an arrow hit him hard in the shoulder, giving him barely enough time to recognise the familiar elven arrows as they rained down from the sky, beginning to pin the dragons against the grounds, who just seemed to scream and hiss like their steaming skin as they tried to rip themselves away from the arrows.

The elves...

Stan had thought that all this time he had been protecting them... but they had just been waiting and watching.

Waiting for the Dragons to do their dirty work so they could finish him off quicker.

That he understood.

What he didn't understand was, what the fuck the black object in the sky was which was hurtling towards them like a comet!


	18. Chapter 18

** Warning: **story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, violence and mentions of abuse, scenes of sex and etc. Hopefully this longer chapter will make up for me not updating sooner.****

* * *

"Oh shit." Stan whispered as he watched the arrange of catapulted boulders come hurtling towards them without any hesitation.

Some of the surviving dragons smirked over to him as they were going into their cocooned state, hugging each other together to form shields as siblings. "You don't stand a chance." It's forked tongue licked out across it's scaly lips as it hissed out lengthily on it's words. Stan watched the way the slight strands of sickly and sweet smelling venom sizzled in the air before dropping to the ground. "Have fun, body bag." It chuckled before it's eyes glazed over and became the same texture of a sheet of reinforced steel.

_Just great! I survive to this point, having to live with Cartman's god damn orders, and the thing which will kill me will be-_

He paused for a moment as he watched the oncoming catapult and finally he put two and two together.

Cartman had ordered him and the men there together so he could bunch the dragons all into one place... he was sacrificial bait!

"That fucking fat ass!" Stan bellowed.  
"As cool as those would be for last words, I can't allow this!" A familiar voice grunted. "I summon the winds!"

Stan barely allowed himself to notice the red head next to him as the boy raised his hand confidently, the gale force of the storm began to bend to his will, just enough so that the oncoming boulder landed just off in the cover of the trees and out of the way of any of Kyle's forces.

On impact a sickening green cloud began to swiftly rise from the cover of the trees. Swiping through the air and tainting the cloud cover above them. Stan wouldn't dare to even look at the boy next to him. Not after what had happened after the previously just gone weekend.

_**-Flash back, outside of the battle-**_

Stan was sat at his old worn away desk as he stared blankly at it. How many years had he spent sat here? How many times had he sat here and talked with Kyle and Kenny... and yes even- "Fat ass." He grinned as he looked up into the doorway. There stood a boy. His red jacket made him look slightly more over weight than what he was. Yeah the boy was big but now he had grown he wasn't exactly obese any more. A lot of that fat had been turned into muscle and the boy now had the strength to back up some of his idiotic ideas. "Homo Emo." Cartman replied coldly with a slight grin. His brown hair was cut short and the boy was wearing a white polo shirt under his jacket.

"You call me Homo... and yet who is the one guy out of all the people in our group who is obsessed with a certain boy we both know?" Stan said with a cocky grin. His black hair was slightly poking out the front of his hat as he wore some three quarter length shorts and a black skull shirt. Stan grinned slightly as he looked at the boy. "Still haven't got up the nerve to ask Kyle out have you?"

"What?!" Cartman flinched back slightly as though Stan's words had punched him. "I'm not gay!"  
"Sure." Stan shook his head. "The amount of time you spent torturing him." An even cockier grin moved onto his face. Cartman was such a total closet case... but Stan wasn't like him. He wasn't _that_ cruel, Cartman would have to deal with it sooner or later."What ever." He rolled his eyes and watched as the boy took a seat on his old desk. "What are your plans for the holiday before you go to college?"

Cartman just avoided the gaze which was aimed at him and just stared blankly at the old writing and inscriptions left on the desk.

Stan frowned slightly then was surprised that he was actually feeling a slight unease at the boy's response. "Eric? What's up?"  
"I didn't get into any college's." The boy growled and then went back to tracing his finger along the writing. "I'll probably hang around here for a while then find some where to get a job."  
"Dude that sucks." Stan frowned then looked up in the doorway as a cold laugh filled the air.

Kyle was leant against the wooden frame with a slight glare in his eye. "Serves the fat ass right." Stan quickly flashed a look back at Eric who's head looked as though it couldn't have sunk any further. "Maybe if he had spent less time pissing about and more time studying... no, who am I kidding." Kyle gave a fake laugh. "You wouldn't have made anything of yourself anyway."  
"Kyle..." Stan said quietly. He would have normally snapped at the boy, but Stan couldn't have. The amount Cartman had put Kyle through; the endless taunts and cruel jokes. In the eyes of Kyle, this was justice finally happening.  
"Even Kenny will be going to college. He wasn't even in half the time."  
"Well Drag Queen boy seems a bit busy these days." Cartman snapped, looking up for the first time to meet the boy's gaze. "Get lost you rat-" Cartman slammed the desk over as he stood and Kyle stormed forward but both stopped as they heard a new voice.  
"W-Well hey there fellas'. What's going on?"

All three looked in the doorway as Butters walked into the room. He wore a blue collared shirt and skinny jeans. All three of them raised an eye at the 'Hello Kitty' bracelet the boy wore with a faint smile. The boy looked between Cartman and Kyle, blissfully naive and unaware of the tension which both radiated. They turned away from each other on the spot. Kyle went back to leaning against the wall and Cartman sat back on the desk. "What do you want Butters..." Cartman muttered.  
"Well... I was going to spend the holiday in our villa in Hawaii and..." He looked around them. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to come?"  
"Heh?" Stan's eyes widened and Kyle smiled brightly.  
"Hell yeah!"

Cartman looked up slowly and gave a nod before lounging back into the seat but not before Kenny walked into the room and stood sentient in the corner by himself. Stan looked between both of them and suppressed a grin. _So they both finally did the deed huh? _He thought as the sexual tension was rolling through the room. "So Kenny, you in on this trip to Hawaii? I remember how much you loved it before."  
"Sure." He said. Short as ever.  
"Good, when this war is over, we can all go." Butters gave a smile towards Stan before turning on the heel of his feet and leaving the room.

Kyle stood with a confident smirk. "Al'right, I'm going to finish this once and for all."  
"Game on Jew Boy." Cartman sneered.

_**-Back to the battle-**_

Kyle smashed Stan back against a nearby tree as the boy's eyes were growing greatly with impatience. "Stan, give me the damn answers. Where. Is. Cartman." Kyle's emerald eyes shined with defiance and growing anger as Stan would say nothing. The human was in no way interested in defending his king. No. Cartman had just proven his last mistake by trying to sacrifice his best warrior. Stan was only looking out for those who were back at the base and actually were worth looking out for. "You've got to the count of three, to open that mouth!" Kyle shouted as he aimed another arrow at his best friend.  
"You really going to shoot me Kyle?"  
"If I have to." He nodded.

He barely noticed the two other boy's walking up behind him, staring with wide eyes at the emerald cloud sky which was beginning to churn and convulse. "K-Kyle!" Tweek whispered, he was moving closer to the cowled Craig with every passing second. Both had there eyes locked sadly in the distance as they could tell what was about to happen. "U-uh, you may want to look!"  
"I'm trying to win a war here." Kyle snapped not caring any more about his morales. His dedications were set only on finishing this war off as quickly as he could.  
"You sound like Cartman." Stan and Craig dead panned.  
"I do not sound like CARTMAN GOD DAMN IT!"

All paused as there were two strange things with what he had just said. One: he most definitely had sounded like Cartman.

And Two... it had sounded like more than just one of him had spoken?

All turned their eyes towards the fields as some cocoons had been fractured and broken. "That's not possible." Stan whispered, shaking his head. "What the hell has Cartman done!"  
"The thing about d-dragons. Their loyalty to each other is beyond absolute... they're family. They look after each other beyond anything else."

All watched as the dying corpse of one dragon began to slowly drag themselves out of it's cocoon. It's fleshy and broken hand clawed around the edge of it's shell. "Cartman found a way to break the cocoon." Kyle stared in awe.  
"And now... we're dead." Stan nodded.  
_**"RAGGHHHHHH"**_

All four boys dropped to their knees with hands over their ears as the scream filled the air.

The shells of all the changing dragons around them seemed to follow suit, calling out from their pained slumber, like whistles on the wind as the air was polluted with the calls of dragons. "They share an empathy link." Craig snarled. "By hurting one of them, Cartman has just made each of them feel a pain worse than death!"  
"What are they doing!" Kyle shouted, trying to hold his over sensitive elven ears.  
"They're calling to their Queen for help!"  
"Kenny?"  
"No. He will only release-"

All watched in the distance as something launched into the air and dived like a bullet towards them. It moved expertly, not for one minute doubting itself as it twisted just beneath the emerald cloud cover. "He's poisoned the air." Kyle finally understood as he brushed his fingers over one of the nearby cocoons, watching the way the cloud seemed drawn to the thick and hard outer shell. "It's making all armour soft... just like another layer of skin." He noted how his own armour was nothing now more than soft and flexible silk. The thick metal had seemed to have been reduced to the same texture and weakness as Muscovite and could be torn like a flimsy piece of velvet.

They were sitting ducks.

"If this stuff targets armour then the dragons are completely at the mercy of others." Stan agreed. "But that doesn't change the fact, that thing!" He pointed to the rapidly approaching black figure was picking up speed and letting out another wave of roars and screeches. However though, now it was flanked by two other figures on either side by something... something that almost appeared to be... chains? "Why would they chain one of their own?" Stan frowned.

However, as he looked over at the other three boys, he was met by an array of different emotions.

Tweek, seemed to be overflowing with worry... but not for himself, but only toward Craig and this approaching figure.

Kyle had turned rapidly pale and now looked like turning around and running as far and as fast as he possibly could. His soldiers had already sank back into the tree covers and were heading back to their own base.

Craig had a dark and anticipating smirk spreading over his face.

"What? What's wrong!" Stan shoved Kyle slightly to try and bring some sense back to the boy.  
"It's the Dragon Queen's pet." Kyle whispered and watched in horror how the lead figure went against the chains, fighting with the other two as it seemed to be trying as hard as it could to break free. Even going to lengths of charging against the other two and throwing them into the cloud cover to snap the chains and continue it's original dive at the ground.

"We've got about five minutes." Kyle's elven eyes watched with as much focus as he could gather. Studying from the great distance how the darkest of the Dragon ripped away the bonds and chains which kept it linked to the other two warriors and began it's hungry descent at them.

The real battle was about to begin.

_**-Break-**_

What had become a descent had become an aerial assault of desperation.

Stan didn't know what to think at first when he got sight of the first dragon.

It wasn't like any other dragon he had seen. This one could almost have even passed itself off as human if it had truly wanted to!

It wore a tight fitted black armour on it's lean and lightly tanned body. The armour was engraved with certain strange glyphs which no other race had been able to decipher yet... it was the dragon's language. Queen McCormick had spared absolutely no expanse on the army and their conquest. But this dragon... it was so strange...

His armour cut off short at his thighs, almost like a pair of shorts. of course his torso was protected by the main black and emerald armour which moved inside his alluring curves and kept the sight of his beautiful skin a show. But it seemed the armour was more for that purpose. To make the body more enticing than defensive. The eyes had the pupil of a snake's though they were a startling gold which shined out in the dark as the creature snow looked around the clearing, confused by the array and changing of their scents. They had crossed the area more times than they could count, trying to over lay the trail of their scents so the creature may get confused for just long enough that they could find something out themselves about how to beat him.

His hair was just as startling gold as his eyes, though in the dark of the storm, it seemed more of a calming honey colour. The dragon was incredibly beautiful, there was no doubting that... But Stan had to focus.

The Dragon slowly moved through the clearing, taking long and slow steps.

The sound of chains rattling from it's thick neck collar was beginning to make his heart race and beat louder.

_Why do they keep this one chained up-_

"ALEX!" A voice roared.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Alex flapped his large scaly wings out and gave a snarl towards the sky as the other two began to gently glide down. But he just quickly moved over to the shattered cocoon where the dying dragon was taking it's last breaths of battle. It's eyes unfocused as it seemed to weak to even be able to say the simplest sentence of a few words.

Stan watched Alex just put a finger to his lip as he reached out and laid a hand on the cheek of the dying. He gave a weak smile and let out a low murmur of purrs and growls. "Rough landing!"

Stan looked over as a brown haired boy came crashing into the ground, his dragon wings having given out as he coughed out fumes of Cartman's cursed cloud. _Clyde?! _Stan shook his head and watched the boy snarl. _When the hell had they made him into a dragon- _"I knew I never should have allowed you to do that fucking black magic on us both."

_Uh... what?_

Clyde hissed out quickly as black mist began to evaporate and churn from his mouth. The wings slowly breaking away from his back, along with the sharp talons from his fingertips. All scales receded from his face till there was a tall dark skinned boy stood over him. The dusty grey scales of the dragon's body seemed to be fracturing and falling away like shards of pottery. "W-What the hell have you done to me!"  
"Nothing Token you fucking idiot." Clyde snapped as the boy adjusted his black and purple armour. The crown of his dark elven rule stood as a statement to his own self. "That was no ordinary cloud... their wizard must have finally found the Dragon's bane."  
"Well you better get to work on a way to breaking his curse!" Token shouted angrily. His eyes growing darker as his perfect teeth seemed to shift and snap into snarling fangs.

Stan watched fascinated by the two as Clyde tended to Token's injuries. "If it hadn't been for my magic, you wouldn't have survived the curse at all!" He argued.  
"Well BREAK THE CURSE THEN!"

Both boys turned to watch the newcomer land with a glare and pointed snarl. Unlike the other two, she was almost completely human. Like Alex. The only indication that she was a dragon was the large pair of wings on her back and also like Alex, the fact that she had a cunning and sharp tail with matching pair of claws. She was heavily armoured and with matching dual swords in her jewelled belt. She seemed intent on nothing less than riches and appearance... Stan had heard about her. They called her golden claw. While most dragon only craved to serve their master and protect their own territory, she hungered for only gold and jewels. But her strength and skill in battle had been what had drawn Queen Kenny to place her in his army.

Part of the chains in her hand were still crumbling away like some of the scales which were now falling onto the ground and loudly shattering. The entrancing gold colour, like that of her hair and scales seemed to be lost on her dark and cold personality. "You know it isn't that easy Bebe." Clyde snapped. "Magic always comes with a cost. There is only one way to break a curse, and I don't see that happening any time soon for you dragons!"  
"Why? What's the cure." Bebe drawled as she stood weakly. Her body trying to battle the effects of the curse.  
"True loves kiss."  
"There's no such thing!"  
"Which is why it will never work for you." Clyde smirked. "Don't worry, as soon as we get you into some clearer air and you shed your skin, that may help for a while. I'll try and get to work on something to battle the side effects."  
"Oh. Our. Hero." Token murmured as he watched Alex comfort the dead and dying.  
"This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't have got us thrown in there." Bebe growled.  
"Well maybe instead of keeping him chained up, let him off the leash every now and then! You know he can't resist a good battle any more!" Clyde grinned over at the only black scaled dragon he had met in this army.

Stan was growing ever more fearful with Kyle as he watched how Alex ever so often kept glancing around the clearing. "Still..." Bebe muttered. "He's lucky I don't whip him for doing this to us."  
"One, you think that Kenny would allow you to do that to me?" Alex said quietly as he stood. His wings flapped and blasted a strong breeze at the others who were pushed back slightly. "And Two... you think that you really ever could land a hand on me, you gold digging skank."

Bebe let out a loud snarl while Alex chorused up with a matching hiss.

"Cut it out!" Token barked. "You two are always bickering like two little hatchlings! We're here because one of our own was hurt! You felt it, just like the rest of us did! Now find them! Find those bastards who hurt our own, split up and search. As soon as you find them, the Queen has demanded to take them prisoner. This is the war to end all wars. As soon as-"  
"The elven king."

The other three froze as they stared towards a crouching Alex. He held a small bit of Kyle's armour in his hand.

Stan looked over at the elven king who paled ever further if it had been possible.

Token observed the way Alex's face became slightly impassive as he caught the scent and seemed to inhale it as deeply as he could. "Are you sure?" Token rose an eyebrow. His blood lust for battle was going wild, of course, though he managed to hide it a lot better than Bebe did.  
"You better be sure!" She smiled brightly.  
"Trust me... I became quite familiar with the king's scent recently." Alex murmured quietly.

Craig, Tweek and Stan all shot Kyle questioning glares.

"Spread out! Find him! If he's nearby then so are his troops!" Clyde smiled brightly. "If we take him down, we can end this war today!" The dark elf exclaimed with excitement as he exploded into a cloud of black mist and went off, rushing through the forest.

Bebe and Token exchanged looks as they sniffed the air.

All three dragons nodded at each other before the two leaders sprinted off into the forests.

Stan was now growing far more anxious and nervous. Half the human forces had been destroyed just by this attack already. Stan had lost good men, just as the dragons for the first time had lost a good chunk of theirs. But there was just one problem. If they now attacked the elves, then there would be nothing stood between Kenny and destroying what ever few forces remained-  
"You smell so good." A voice purred in his ear.

Stan's blood ran ice cold.

He didn't want to turn his head. He didn't want to acknowledge that while he had been lost in his thoughts...

Alex had caught them.

"Good thing you got one last enjoyable thing." He whispered as his hand stealthily reached down to the handle of his sword. Alex's talons were slowly reaching out. "Before you died."

Alex let out a scream as Stan stabbed his sword through one of the boy's wings which had come around to defend his chest form the attack.

"You son of a bitch!" Alex roared, trying to rise into the air, but finding that Stan wouldn't let go as the boy clambered onto his back, falling every now and then and having to grip entirely onto his sword so that as the tree cover became small beneath them, he wouldn't fall to his death. "HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed as he soared higher and higher, always careful to avoid touching or coming into contact with the emerald haze of Cartman's curse which was beginning to dissipate.

However the dragon's desperation began to grow more and more, the further that he twisted through the air, at sharp and uneven angles. Trying with all his might to land his claws onto Stan's face. "Nice dance!" Stan taunted as he pushed his sword even further through the thick scales of the dragon's skin and bones till they began to scratch into his side. "GET OFF ME!" Alex roared even more desperately.

Finally he began to shake Stan loose, only to have the human warrior land a quick and vicious slice through the dragon's tail as the pet twisted through the air to try and strangle him. "No luck." Stan grinned.

Up unto the point that Alex finally got a grip on his neck.

Alex's blood began to steam along Stan's neck, burning deeply along the flesh and seemed to make it's own course... _He's trying to brand me! _Stan's thoughts exclaimed. "You bastard. You really thought you could take on me?" Alex ran his claws across Stan's cheek delicately. "But don't worry. I'm not going to kill you just yet."

The raven haired boy watched how golden eyes moved to trace down the forest floor till they locked onto Kyle. "I'll leave you alive long enough to watch how I end the war. You will be the last one to have their blood shed. You. Will. Be. My. Trophy-AGHHH"

His grip loosened as an arrow hit between the shoulders blades on his back.

A deep growl escaped his lips as both boys went falling back towards the far earth beneath them.

Alex battered his wings against the air, trying desperately to catch a breeze, only to find that when he finally did, Stan grabbed stabbed his sword through them once again. "Oh no you don't! YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY!"

The way that Alex was screeching and growling, showed him just how desperate the boy was to survive this. To win a battle. _He's still trying to prove himself. _"I'm sorry." Stan whispered. "I'm so sorry."

He pulled back sharply on the collar from Alex's neck and both boy's went shooting up into the green cloud.

Stan was surprised that as both boys went crashing back down to the ground, the wind caught them, allowing a controlled crash.

But the scales and heavy weight of the two of them, was still too much.

The moment they hit the ground, Stan's sword pierced through Alex's gut, causing the warrior to shout out. The gaping crater beneath them could not be their blame. Honestly... not Stan's fault they had been going so fast... technically.

_**-Break-**_

Stan crouched next to the boy as he watched blood drip down the side of Alex's mouth. "So... the ranger is the one who got me huh?" Alex chuckled. He coughed and let out a low broken cough... again, it there was a familiar tinge notice. Something Stan recognised before from the start of the battle... like restraint thunder.  
"I didn't want to." Stan said quietly. His eyes moved over to the bodies of the dragons. "I never wanted any of this. And neither did you."  
"Yeah right." Alex coughed up some blood slowly. His golden eyes sparkled and flickered... no. It must have been Stan's imagination. "You work for Cartman. Anyone who works for that fat ass, is either evil, or just a stupid sheep that follows anyone."  
"Or someone who is in a league all by himself." Stan whispered.

Something clicked inside Alex's eyes at that. He looked over Stan with a new and unsure expectation. As though he could see something that the others really couldn't.  
"No... I'm going to stick with stupid." Alex smirked as Kyle finally came out of hiding. "Just like the elven king."

By the time Stan looked back down to the boy, Alex had flickered once again. "Never take on the dragons."

The flickering image turned into black mist and slowly began to dissipate while the Craig and Tweek were thrown onto the floor of the forest by Clyde. "This is just becoming too easy! It worked on Cartman too!" Clyde bellowed with laughter as Alex rubbed his back.  
"Yet you're no the one dealing with the side effects of the magic."

His hand slammed around Kyle's neck as talons threatened to pierce the thin layer of skin. "If one more of you bastards tries to stab a sword through one of me again. I will kill you." He threatened.

Stan however just stood there. Not knowing what the fuck was going on. "Ring of the nine dragons." Clyde smirked. "Split himself up into nine different people. While you were here dealing with one, I used my magic to take the others to hunt down your friends."  
"But it still hurt like hell." Alex snarled.  
"I'm sure once we get back, the Queen will lick your wounds for you." Clyde just teased. He watched as more copies arrived at the edge of the clearing and all began to merge back with Alex, who shuddered and stumbled with every passing second. As though, every time that he was reunited with a piece of himself once again, it was like he had been punched square in the face. _The ring weakens him. _Stan noticed.  
"Oh that reminds me."

Stan screamed and hit the floor as Alex punched him square in the face. But quickly found that Token and Bebe lunged for him. "Don't let him!"  
"Don't even think about it!"  
_W-What the fuck is going on! _Stan just thought again and again.

Then he realised what those two were worried about... blood.

His blood had splattered across Alex's hand and the dragon was now pinned to the ground by the others.

Giving Kyle and him just barely enough time to turn and sprint away.

Stan grinned maliciously.

The ring, not allowing Alex to get any blood, he wasn't their soldier... he truly was their pet. They kept him separated because they were scared he'd be too strong for them to control! They kept him weak... _Oh. There may be a way to stop the dragons without even having to fight them ourselves. _Stan grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to start by apologizing for how long this update took. Thank you so much to all of you who have stuck with the story during the wait. Warning: Story includes BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse, self harm, scenes of sexual nature and a lot of fighting. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to all of you who read and follow this story. Thank you all the more to anyone who favourites this story =) **

* * *

**_-A few days before the battle of dragon hill-_**

Days passed by and Alex still was fighting with the deep conscious and battle of trying not to go rabid or crazy as people kept casting him wide eye glances.

Playing everyday as the one who had to be on their best behavior for the others. The constant cravings inside of himself to reach out and launch at the others was becoming overwhelming! The pure animal urge to fight them and show that he wasn't some weakling. That he wasn't some porcelain doll which had tumbled off it's shelf and was now spiraling through the air to it's doom on the cold floor.

He was dying for a good and decent fight. He was starving to destroy or obliterate something, even something like smashing a photograph or a window. He needed to do something to vent this anger!

He needed the feeling of running blood lust and adrenaline! He had to find something to distract himself from his mind! He needed to let out the pent up weeks of suppressed and obliterating anger which threatened to destroy every last lingering piece of him-

But no... He had to be patient. He had to stay on the down low till he had everything in place; till he could get everyone and everything in place. Figuring out just enough that he could identify who he would crush and who he would stay away from. He was still trying to figure out the chains of power, but after his little... incident and run in with Kyle.

He blushed madly as he thought about it.

He had found his anger had only spiked all the more at himself and the void which were his memories and mind.

But Kyle seemed to be very important in all of this. So far he had managed to identify the three main power heads: Cartman, Kyle and Kenny. Each seemed to know this town back to front and each of them... including that fat ass Cartman, had some advantage over the other.

He smirked as he stood in front of the full length mirror and admired the ever so craved human curves over the thin and attractive figure which was his infatuating reflection. The twig like nature which was craved lustfully by so many as a frame of beauty. He had never really cared much about vanity... At least he thought that he didn't. He didn't seem to himself like someone who cared about his own appearance... or used to anyway. Now his appearance was new just as he was.

And now that the bandages had been abandoned and freed him. He could see just how magnificent of a body he wielded.

He was just surprised how much this body could truly get him in this town though. The power of the body seemed to posses something more than anything else to those still stuck in the game which had also come to his attention. "This body just seems to catch up with the rest of me." He thought out loud as a ran a hand up through the new midnight black of his hair and let the short spikes out and down across his right eye. The sides were still cut short and the top itself hadn't grown back much in the past few weeks which had annoyed him deeply. Though he was happy now that the blonde gold was gone.

The black and darkness of this new color made the shinning gold of his eyes burn out more loudly and defiantly as he rested one hand against his waist.

Having an attractive body? It was power. The power hecould use. God knows his mother had looked at him and dropped a mug upon seeing him for the first time after he had dyed his hair and tried his new appearance, but he hadn't cared.

He still really couldn't get used to this feeling of being in a mask again and having to hide his feelings. It was so different than the tormented and expected pain of the prison cell he had though that it would be in hospital. He had woken up thinking that after a few weeks, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought. His mother had explained that she was more than sure he would get along with loads of people around town. But the first day out he had crashed and burned after seeing everyone look at him with sad eyes or turn away to whisper.

So he had decided to start wearing a mask of his own face. His face wiped clean of anything that people could use to read him... that was when he had some sense and control. But then Craig had helped him so much and Tweek. They were like older siblings to him, two people he looked up to if not the only two any more, in this town who he knew he could trust. Craig had said that Alex didn't have to feel any shame in not feeling anything, and though Tweek had objected at first, saying maybe it wasn't the best to suppress them because it was too much pressure. He had said that whatever helped Alex, he would go along with.

It was so much easier, to use the mask method that is, than it was in the mental asylum where he could stay quiet and each day hide behind the veil of medication which had kept him under a tide of his own thoughts and body.

Having emotions and feelings.

The ever lasting sensations once again.

It was a living hell.

Keeping them hidden behind a veiled mask of his face so that his mother didn't send me back to that place? That was even worse but more bearable than the first.

He glanced out the corner of my eye to the deeply pale pearl white painted walls and their golden scripted texture. Long extending lines of cloth racks were pushed around the open store. The shadows were pushed back but he could still catch the fresh scent of ash and burning smoke. Something that lingered in the air a little too faintly for normal notice, but he had found, he picked up a lot more on these things lately. "Alex? Are you okay?"

Alex slowly turned his head to where the deadpanned and slightly nasally voice had come from.

Craig was sat on a bench, offering a slight glance of worry to him as Alex realized he had been staring off into space again, getting lost in his thoughts. He barely even noticed that his fingers had found their way to his wrist and had deeply scratched into the skin. Craig's hand was wrapped around both of Alex's wrist, now staring as slight lines of blood welled up past the broken skin. "Alex, breathe." The voice coaxed and Alex frowned, not realizing and taking a minute to finally let out the breath he hadn't noticed that he'd trapped in his chest. "There we go." Craig said softly.

The other boy was wearing a plain black shirt under his open blue zip up jacket. He styled a nice pair of designer trainers which had Alex's signature across them which he put on after having made them and clamped around his legs were a pair of skinny black jeans. His blue winter cap was stuffed into his pocket, letting his hair drop freely on either side of his startling dark blue eyes.

Alex still remembered when he had told Craig why he had dyed his hair black to be like him. Craig had beamed at him, ruffling his hair before they had gone out to the theater for Tweek's and Craig's surprise.

Craig's grip tightened fractionally and Alex's attention slipped back onto the boy. his mind would drift off and wonder so freely now that he barely even noticed when it happened any more. It always felt like his thoughts were stretching out and grasping for something that could never come back. But whenever he slipped into his thoughts, he would often come back to, like after having a black out, and find that he had harmed himself in someway, or slipped into a panic attack.

His own body betrayed him at every chance it could take, leaving his mind not to understand.

The only compensation it gave him was that it had beauty.

But by the way that scars were becoming more noticeable along his fore arms and wrists, he knew that even soon, that beauty would be marred and lost.

"I'm fine." He said, not bothering to create a fake smile which he would offer to anyone else. At least he still had enough sense to put on a good act, but still, even that was being betrayed. There were days like this, good days, where the pain wouldn't make him feel like his skull was splitting open and he would be able to get some minor focus on-  
"Alex!"  
_For fuck's sake!_

Only as he felt the stick in his fist did he realized the mirror in front of him was now falling to a shattered ruin on the floor. "I'm. Fine." He grated, but only fell quiet as he felt Craig's arms wrap around him.

Not in a romantic way, not like the way that he had felt Kyle hold him when they had sex, but Craig held him like Alex imagined an older sibling would.

For some reason, that thought of an older sibling made his heart plummet and often brought tears to his eyes, though he could never figure out why.

But Craig still held him none the less. Crouching down slightly so that he was on height with Alex as the boy held his gaze and kept his hands comfortingly on Alex's shoulders.

A few minutes must have passed because now Alex's hand was bandaged and glass shards laid on the floor. "Back with me?"  
"I don't know." Alex admitted truthfully.

Time had become something of an impossible measurement now. Any chance that he dived into his thoughts, the seconds that it felt like he was thinking could lead to it being actually minutes, or even hours.

"Luckily you didn't get blood over that new outfit, but I think your hand is going to sting for a while."

Alex looked down to see the silky velvet silver shirt he was in which hugged onto his frame quite attractively. His legs were wrapped in a alluring pair of leather jeans with a silver dragon head belt which had been given to him as a gift, though he thought it was pretty obvious who had sent it, because not long after a belt with a buckle of a what he guessed was a laurel wreath, had been left the day after.

Craig explained it was the others in town, wondering where his loyalties lay.

Craig himself wore a silver wreath belt buckle which had been a reason originally why Alex had leaned towards wearing it.

"Alex?"  
"I'm okay." He repeated, blinking his eyes a couple of time. Pulling his black fur coat closer around himself. The long sleeves reached down just past his wrist and were comfy to the extreme. "Sorry... I keep-"  
"Don't apologize." Craig stated, not leaving much room for Alex to say anything else. "It's not your fault. I told you, you will never have to apologize to anyone, especially never me and Tweek."

Craig sat forward and rested his chin onto his laced hands. His eyes blank of emotion and yet obvious to their caring which burned at the sight of Alex hurting himself. "You've been quiet these last couple of days. Going into your thoughts more often... Did something happen after you left?"  
"Craig-"  
"Did Kyle hurt you or say anything-"  
"Craig it's fine." Alex sighed, thinking about how everything seemed to be completely the opposite. "I'm just... I have a date and I can't help but-"  
"You have a date!" Craig looked at him, suddenly a fierce sharp burst moving through his eyes. "Who? When. Where?"  
"If I told you." Alex smiled slightly to himself ever so slightly. "You wouldn't believe me."

_**-Back inside the war-**_

Stan crouched a the edge of a stream and cupped his hands into the water, taking a small sip of the water as he tested whether it was suitable to drink out of. His eyes scoured the area, looking around to check encase any more of the copies of the dragons had appeared. But no, there was only tall trees,and an empty forest creek which babbled loudly as the water flooded by. An arrangement of rocks formed a small cave which he decided he would use for base, if he had to camp the night out here. It was easily defensible or simply a great trap if he get it to cave in right.

His sword had been tossed to the side with the heavy weight of his armour and he sat back just in his trousers and shirt.

He didn't like armour, it tended to weight him down, but when facing the dragons, it was better to be slower and well protected than be butchered and ripped to shreds by their talons-  
"He did it... the fat ass really found a way to kill them."

Stan slowly turned his head to where the Elf king was propped up against a tree. His eyes smitten with horror and dripping with hatred after what he had just seen. He hadn't been able to look at Stan once, since the ranger had plunged a sword into the golden dragon's back. Kyle hadn't said much in fact, only whispering in horror about he never thought that the golden dragon would have been corrupted to that side.

Stan glared at the water for a couple of minutes. Growing agitated by Kyle's whispering. "The water is fast running and very clean. Perfect to drink from. Must come from a spring in the mountains nearby." He slowly stood and looked around. The sun was setting and hidden still behind the Cartman's curse which still roared among the sky, though it was thinning to reveal black thunder clouds behind it. It wouldn't be long till it had dispersed. Their only protection against them gone.

and looking around, for as far as he could see, Stan could find nothing else in sight other than empty forest and long stretches of void. Using a torch this late would be suicide as the dragons would lock onto it as though it was a blazing inferno if it was out in the open. "We'll make camp out here for the night. Then come morning if we're both still alive, we can go our own ways." _Not much of a change there. _Stan thought to himself.

"You stabbed him."

And there it was.

Stan turned slowly to see his best friend didn't even still glance his way. Kyle's soft, pale green eyes were locked on the forest floor. But Stan could only feel his agitation peak as now it boiled over and broke free. "He was going to kill us."  
"You nearly killed him!"  
"KYLE!" Stan barked, growing angrier and throwing his helm to the side. He sleeked his hair back and frowned deeply at his best friend. "Wake up. This is war, not some tragic love story about your boyfriend who forgot you-"

Stan found himself pinned back to a tree as an arrow shot through the collar of his shirt, just missing his throat but still a good enough shot that it was now embedded into a nearby trunk which him pulling to get off of it. "Fuck you." Kyle growled quietly, lowering the bow and walking into the nearby cave.

That left Stan, after he had ripped the arrow out of the tree and freed himself, sat there to think about what he had seen and collected his thoughts about what had just happened.

His men were slaughtered. They had been slaughtered and ripped to pieces for the dragons. But that wasn't the worst bit. Stan had practically led them to their death. He had fallen for Cartman's trap and they had walked to their death. Only Kyle's elves and the luck of the Princess' pet being so wild, was what had meant they had walked away with some victory.

The dragons were vulnerable.

To be specific, the generals. The generals were weak along with the soldiers. Their armour like skin was shattered and just as fragile as glass now.

But that meant that the dragons would be on their guard.

That meant they'd be more deadly than ever.

But what proved most promising was that one of their own seemed to not settle with the chain of command. That-  
"Scream and I'll rip your throat out. Don't scream and I'll let you live a bit longer-"

Stan froze and became rigid.

He was still crouched but now he could feel the blazing sharp pain of talons pressing against his neck, just nicking the surface and making splotches of blood well up. He couldn't look down to tell who it was, but by their voice, he could guess who. Only one person would be still able and well enough to go out while the others had been damaged and nearly killed by the curse which now afflicted their blood and bones.

Stan slowly rose to his feet. "Good boy." The dragon purred.

Slowly turning he watched as his eyes scanned over the blur of black and golden shining scales. "You've changed-"  
"Ah, ah, ah." Alex tutted softly, wagging his finger back and forth as he pushed his talons slightly harder against Stan's neck. "It's not polite to stare."  
"Forgive me." Stan growled.

Now that they were closer, and not caught into the heat of battle, Stan found that he could study the Princess' pet a lot easier. His eyes not blurred by the perception of the king elf who he shared a secret bond with.

Alex's golden scales didn't seemed that golden any more. In fact, it looked like ink had been poured over each and every single one of them. Only the soft skin of his face and beautiful body are what truly seemed to still be the same. His wings looked stronger now that he wasn't split into aspects of himself, his eyes more focused, and the blood lust which painted them, seemed anything but willing to let him go. No. This wasn't going to have to take brawn. A fully armored and pissed off dragon like this would be suicide to fight one on one. Stan had to be careful when doing this.

Alex however seemed to be gleeful with his golden eyes and midnight scales. "So this is what the other me must have felt like when it faced you. The ring of the dragons is certainly a useful tool, but it takes the fun out of the hunt. I wanted to see how far you could run, you see. See what would happen when you both finally gave out. I have the two I wanted, but you have my toy." Alex grinned from ear to ear. "I fell behind a few miles back when my mistress called me."  
_So he didn't see Kyle go into the cave. _Stan thought and slowly moved around so he wasn't crouched next to the water anymore but was moving so he was stood in front of Alex, just a distance from the talons but near enough that it looked like he wasn't going to run.

Casually he kicked out his foot and yelped loudly to cover the sound as the arrow hit the water without Alex's notice. Stan himself making himself kick his armour across towards the cave entrance, hoping the human stench would cover up any scent of the forest like one the elves radiated. "You clumsy fool!" Alex barked, before laughing. "I know what my toy smells like. His scent is obvious to me as breathing is to you. Now tell me. Where is he."

Stan's feet lifted off the ground as Alex's fist curled into his shirt and the boy rose his grip, strangling the ranger slightly. "H-He left!" He shouted, knowing that may be Alex would be listening to his heartbeat, to see if it sped up to indicate he was lying. Stan had encountered a few dragons who did that, but obviously this one didn't. "I thought you was golden!" Stan managed.  
"I used to be. But only the elven king still sees me as the golden dragon anymore. For some reason he cannot see the truth that I am something else." Alex grinned. "Interesting. Your eyes and the kings must be the same in some way, yet you stink of human. Your scent is so alluring... I just can't help myself." He leaned forward, his teeth barred to Stan's neck. "If the others were here they would have me back in chains by now."  
_NOW! NOW IS YOUR CHANCE! _Stan's thoughts screamed. "They don't understand just how truly strong and powerful you are." He said between gasps of air.

Alex paused.

"You could easily waste them all, if you wanted to take the change that was." Stan continued, edged on by the fact that Alex hadn't snapped his neck yet but instead gazed at him with a tilted head and wondering eyes. "It was obvious! I saw what you did to them. They tried to chain you, but two of them couldn't even hold onto you. Three technically if you count that parasite dark elf-" He gagged as Alex's grip tightened. _Don't insult Clyde. Note to self. _His thoughts gasped. "My point anyway is." He managed after a long intake of breath. "You're a special dragon. I felt it when we fought! The others, they couldn't keep up with your power! You should be leading them! Having them in chains! Not the other way around!"

That was it, the last of his air. Alex would either strange him to death or snap his neck now. It depended how well he had spoke for himself. It all came down to just how well Alex was truly against the dragon faction and how they treated him.

Stan screamed out as teeth bit sharply into his shoulder.

Out the corner of his eye he noticed that Kyle was in the entrance of the cave, close to where the armour was laid. Stan pleaded with his gaze for the boy to stay hidden while he screamed.

"Oh hush up. My teeth didn't even break the skin." Alex purred, loosening his grip and setting Stan back onto the ground as the boy crawled forward and rested on the ranger's lap. His teeth returning to the spot just left of Stan's right shoulder and resting on his collar bone. It felt like molten magma was being poured through him and setting him ablaze while Alex hummed and let the pressure in his jaw build, careful not to break skin or make Stan bleed.

There would be time for that later.

It felt like hours, days even till the burning stopped and Alex pulled back, looking down at something on Stan's neck as he moved back from straddling him. "Your voice is certainly a beautiful one human... you interest me." He grinned and Stan felt himself blush slightly as those golden eyes raked over him. The ranger's hand shot to his collar bone and felt the still stinging warmth of whatever now rested there. "You certainly, really do interest me." Alex purred again before slowly rising to his feet. His wings flapping out behind him restlessly. "I won't tell the others you came this way. I will steer them off in the directions of the west woods, towards the darken encampments." His golden gaze glittered. "I will need something to help me draw them. Something with your scent on..."

Stan numbly ripped off his shirt and held it up to the boy. "Very good." Alex nodded. "Now, I will give you one chance to answer me truthfully and only one." He leaned forward. His sharp canine like dragon fangs sharp like a line of winter pearl daggers. "Where. Is. The. King. The one I hunt. I smell him around here."

Stan paused for a moment. Making sure not to move his gaze to the corner of his eye where he could still make out Kyle in the shadows of the cave. Hidden by the scent of the ranger's armour. "He jumped into the river. I started to fall behind and he left me." Stan's glare must have been convincing because Alex purred gently.  
"The elven king is no better than the rest of them."

Kyle flinched back at that and Alex's gaze shot up to the slight movement.

"What is your plan then!" Stan quickly stood, stilling holding onto the spot on the side of his neck, but he made sure that he was in front of Alex's gaze. "What is it, you are going to do... _sir._"

That seemed to please the dragon.

"You will find out, when I seek you once more."  
"How will you find me?!" Stan called out as Alex rose into the air with aid of his wings.

He was startled to notice that there was a scar across the one where he had stabbed earlier. _The ring... it couldn't have... but it- _"Don't worry about that." Alex laughed, bringing the ranger out his thoughts. "My little gift will ensure that I can find you... when you begin to change." He smirked and shot off through the tree cover.

The moment he was completely out of sight, Stan staggered to the water, quickly pooling it across his shoulder which still ached with a burning fire. Kyle was at his side immediately helping, trying to see what had happened. "Do you get it now?" Stan growled. "He's not the same person that you knew before. He's changed. He's different! He's not your golden Queen any more. You're fighting a lost cause-"  
"I still believe that he is. And no cause is lost, as long as there is one fool who stands up for it." Kyle said.  
"Fool being the right word." Stan snapped, as the ache in his body stung through his nerve system. "What the hell did he mean, 'when you begin to change'." Stan groaned.

Kyle however had gone pale and become still. His gaze locked onto the spot where Alex had bit gently. "Kyle? Kyle what is it?" Stan frowned.

Only when he moved over to a slower part of the stream, to observe his reflection, did he finally see what Kyle had saw.

A brand. Like that of a tattoo. Three slash marks, two sets of them, mirroring each other and set like thick black ink on Stan's skin. One wing was on either side of the slash marks. "Why do I have a feeling from your look that this is more than just a tattoo." Stan said, wishing to god that Kyle say something like, '_Oh nothing. I was just thinking about something scary like your sister'. _But of course not. No. It wouldn't be that.

Kyle gulped and stared at the mark, noticing how the veins around it were ebbing slightly black. "That is the brand of the dragon... I've only seen it once before." Stan however could see where this was going, already praying and wishing that it was anything, anything but what it truly was.  
"Where." He asked with dread.  
"I saw it placed on my elven queen, the day that he officially joined the dragons." Kyle stated quietly. "Before he was _changed _and lost to the dragons himself." Kyle looked up. "It means that you're going to change... Stan... I'm sorry... but you're going to become one... one of them."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much to all of you who have stuck with the story during the wait. Warning: Story includes BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse, self harm, scenes of sexual nature and a lot of fighting. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to all of you who read and follow this story.**

* * *

Kyle folded his arms as he looked around the massive area which he had been waiting in for at least over an hour. The place which had otherwise been used as a grand arena was now completely empty. Sunlight shined through the faint clouds in the sky above him across everything that the mass amount of the windows allowed it to touch.

_Kyle: I thought that by dating guys, I'd have to avoid all this waiting  
Alex: Oh sweetie, you know that you will always be waiting for me.  
_

Kyle rolled his eyes and laughed coldly. "You've got no idea." He muttered coldly under his breath. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly and he reached up, running his hand through the spray painted dark emerald hair. It had been hard enough to resist the offer when Alex had turned around and asked Kyle if he had wanted to come to the local comic con.

He had been trying to avoid Alex since the day that the newly ink haired boy had stated that they should stay away from each other. But Kyle hadn't been able to keep it up, evidently neither had Alex.

But the fact is that Alex's condition of Kyle coming along would be that the red haired boy actually cosplay with him!

"I'm still not happy about this." Craig muttered, his eyes cold and dark as they glowered at Kyle.  
"C-Craig!" Tweek whispered.  
"I don't care. Alex can do far better than him! The men in this town, have done nothing but treat Alex like crap! He can do so much better!"  
"From the amount of time that you're spending with him, I'm surprised that you're not with him." Kyle snarled slowly adjusting his purple velvet suit.

Each in their group had dressed up as part of Alex's plan.

Apparently, according to Craig, Alex had been looking forward for this for the last month. Ever since Alex had smashed Stan out of the game and taken out Cartman's lead ranger. To say that the fat ass had been angry would have been the understatement of the century. But since that they Cartman had called a cease fire and everyone had been stuck in their own territories.

A fact which apparently had been driving Alex mad, according to Craig.

A whole month Kyle had gone without seeing Alex... and he had hated every minute of it.

Then all of a sudden out of the blue, Kyle had got a text off the boy a couple of weeks ago and-

"Well it's about time." Craig grinned. "And here I thought that you was going to come as Alois from Blackbutler." The nasally boy laughed quietly. Then paused as something clicked. "Hang on a minute-"

Kyle turned his head slowly in the direction Craig was looking in and felt his face exploded out in a crimson blush beneath the pale of his Joker make up.

There he was.

As they stepped out the shadows, their red and black leather clad legs crossed over one another, revealing the alluringly thin but strong toned state that they were. The symbols of black and red diamonds opposite each other were clad like a uniform over him. He wore a matching themed colour corset piece which had been adjusted for him, like the boots had been which reached up to his knees and clicked lightly, sending a faint echo bouncing of the walls around him of the entry. His pearly teeth glistened as he ran a hand through his platinum blond locks of hair, his fringe edged with the same colour of his clothes as he placed the pistols carefully back into the sheaths on his black and silver belt, behind his back.

His hands were gloved up to his elbows but fingers were left exposed as they reached up and touched the headpiece he was wearing, while he pulled on a matching black and red jacket. Around his neck was a tight fitted spike collar, while he wore matching wristbands on both wrists. His contact lens eyes glistened as the boy smirked from ear to ear, his lips a soft red, outlined with dark crimson. Their face was covered completely in white make up save for their lips and eyebrows. But what made the boy's eyes stand out so much was the midnight black outline which surrounded him on his otherwise pale face. "Well hey there Puddin." The boy smirked.  
"Alex?!"

Kyle's jaw dropped open in disbelief as he stared over the boy.

Alex's ass was outlined quite nicely if Kyle did say so himself, staring at the black and red leather, before his eyes began moving up the boy's arms to the corset piece. "The complete outfit from Arkham Cirty." Alex chuckled in a light and soft voice. His eyes looking over to Craig for a minute. "What do you think big brother?" He asked lightly. But there was no teasing in his voice, only a hope of approval glistening in his eyes as he looked at Craig hopefully.

Craig sighed, running a hand through his hair but put on a comforting yet small smile for the boy. "I think you look amazing as Harley Quinn." Craig said softly. "I just think that you could have been a better Alois."  
"Well what could be wrong. I have my outfit, and a Mr.J!" Alex bounced lightly on his heels before jumping over and holding onto Kyle's arms. "Aren't I right puddin!" Alex beamed then paused after a minute as there was no reply. "Uh...Puddin?"

Craig glowered at Kyle as the red haired boy ran a hand through his hair and came out with a squeaky. "Y-Yeah!"

Kyle was confused as hell. He had dressed up as asked to as the joker. That meant he was wearing a bright orange, with black button up waist jacket under his purple suit coat. His button up shirt was the exact same colour as his waist jacket, but was adorned with a dark green bow-tie. He had highlighted his emerald eyes to make them stand out even brighter.

But the boy was blushing like mad still.

Then Kyle saw a small spark gleam through Alex's eyes as the boy suppressed a smug smile. "Batter up." He snicked and Kyle took a quick step behind him as he felt his suit trousers getting tighter. "Anyway, I don't know what you two aren't happy about! I think Tweek makes an adorable Catwoman!" Alex smirked.

Yeah, that was the other condition.

Tweek was wearing leather jeans and black platform shoes. He had a prop whip shoved through his belt. His torso was showing slightly as the black zip up leather jacket that he wore, which clung to his figure, showed how thin the boy was. His blond hair was spray painted black and his fingers and hands were tucked into clawed leather gloves.

Kyle guessed that Alex had gotten the outfits... especially Craig's.

Alex bounced over and quickly helped the ink haired boy pull on his cowl mask. His large black cape trailed out behind him, while the metal outline of his muscular armor wrapped around his body. Kyle's eyes went over every individual detail and still he knew that only one tailor he knew could be able to create something like that, and that was Alex.

"So, shall we?" The blond beamed from ear to ear as the front gate opened letting in the priority booking tickets to the joys of waited beyond. Alex was almost bouncing on the spot, giggling with joy.

The three boys all exchanged an amused look as Alex went cartwheeling away into the crowd and the depths which waited.

"Next time." Craig smirked slightly, glancing over at Tweek as he wound his arm around his boyfriend and set on the path after his surrogate little brother. "I'm choosing the outfits."  
"If you believe that, then it's you who should be labeled insane! Not me!" Alex called back and giggled.  
"Honestly... you all think I'm like some kind of lost dog who will just follow you all anywhere!" Kyle frowned slightly, folding his arms. "I'm not just going to drop everything and follow you all around all day just because you ask-"  
"Oh Mr.J, your phones going?"

Kyle frowned and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Craig shot a questioning frown at Kyle but didn't seem to notice the glistening spark in Alex's eyes as the boy grinned from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat.

_Alex: Play nice Puddin, and you may just be able to rev up your Harley ;) x_

Kyle's jaw dropped and he looked up slowly.

Alex's eyes were half lidded as he slowly turned, moving his arse and shaking it slightly as he swayed with every, carefully placed step. His fingers tapping lightly against the soft skin of his hips as he shot Kyle a small grin, then ran off.

"I'm coming!" He called, running after them to catch up.

Tweek rose an eyebrow and looked between them and his boyfriend. "D-D-Did we miss something?"  
"I've got a feeling." Craig glowered at Kyle. "That we missed something big... and I don't like it."

For an hour they wandered around and barely even covered the smallest amount of stalls which were there and open. Craig made sure to stick close to Tweek and Alex the entire time. Whenever Alex wandered too far Craig would call out the boy's name with a small smile and Kyle would let out a light chuckle with Tweek at the eager boy. "It's like he's a kid and it's pancake day, or he's at Disney land!" Kyle chuckled quietly.  
"Well dayumn, that's one Harley Quinn I wouldn't mind letting handle my mallet."

The smile slipped off Kyle's face as a couple of older teenagers walked past, staring at Alex as though they were ready to pounce.

"Harley!" Kyle snapped.

Alex looked up and rose an eyebrow, but smirked when he saw the other boys, before he skipped over. "Coming Mr.J!" He giggled, on the last step cartwheeling and ducking under Kyle's arm which immediately wound around Alex's waist and pulled him tightly next to him.

The guy dressed up as Deadpool glared at Kyle behind his mask. "Easy mate. I was just having a bit of fun. Don't need to get your knickers in a twist-"  
"Tell me, in a fight between the Joker and Deadpool, who won?" Kyle asked softly.  
"They never have-"  
"Wanna find out?" Kyle growled.

Alex giggled quietly, leaning back against Kyle's chest.

Kyle had grown absolutely sick of it. Finally. He had enough!

He was in freaking love with Alex. He had been all this time. Since he had clapped eyes on the golden eyed blond he had felt like he had finally found something! Something in all of his confusing bloody life! He had found someone! He had his first time with Alex! He had brought Alex into his world only to get the boy hurt and just as they had gotten together and those words had finally come out, he had lost everything in one night. He was sick of other people taking from him what he had been in the middle of! Enough already! He had enough of Kenny, of people flirting with Alex! Enough was enough already!  
"Cool off mate... we'll be on our way." The costumed guy frowned, slowly walking away muttering insults under his breath as he went.

Alex grinned from ear to ear as he laced both hands innocently behind his back and looked up slowly into Kyle's eyes. "You do realize that it was Tweek who is dressed as Catwoman, put those claws away sweetheart. But I do have to ask, what was all that about?" Alex glanced over for a minute to the large crowd, noticing that Craig and Tweek were at a stall, looking through some comics.  
"Nothing." Kyle muttered, feeling a little empty when Alex twirled away from his embrace.  
"Huh... that's a shame. I thought that if I put you in that costume, you may feel a bit more confident... instead of hiding." Alex's eyes narrowed. "But I guess, I wasted my time." With that he turned sharply on the spot and began to walk away.

It was another half an hour before they took a break after that.

A half hour filled with constant requests for photos, selfies and questions about how they had made their outfits... the latter wasn't so awkward. But with every new photo by someone who wanted a picture of Alex or Kyle, or as both in their couple position. It became more and more awkward for both. They would always stand a bit of a distance away from one another and when the person on the camera would ask for them to get a bit closer, they would shoot a glare which they were sure Harley and Joker would be proud of.

They were just about to sit down when Craig wheeled around on them both and frowned. "Okay, what's going on here? You've both been acting awkward with each other all day. You both are sending such mix signals that even a dead stone could probably read you! So what happened..." Craig slowly turned his gaze over to Kyle. "What the hell?" He glared then looked a bit softer at Alex who had folded his arms.  
"It's nothing." Kyle said then watched as Alex frowned at the floor, not saying anything but shooting him a look as cold as the winter which lingered for South Park.  
"Alex." Tweek said softly, his twitch moving across his face as he let out a small whimper.  
"What ever." The boy snapped and stormed off, with Tweek on his heels, calling after him to see if he's okay.

Craig towered above Kyle as the boy's cold eyes bore down into emerald eye boy. His fists were curled tightly, so much so that beneath his gauntlets that his knuckles blared white against his skin. The boy's body was tense, tired, looking fed up and ready to knock Kyle out. "I've had enough of Alex being hurt by you. I've had enough of watching him get hurt."  
"And I've had enough of watching you pretend you're in happy family! He isn't your brother! He had a sister! A sister who was killed because she was raped! Raped by the same people who raped him!"  
"It's not a game Kyle." Craig sighed but kept up his annoyed glare as he pulled back his mask. "It's the fact that everyone in this stupid town is a backward, idiotic, imbecile who seems to set impossible boundaries for Alex. I saw it happen to Tweek, I'm not going to let it happen to him, especially not after what he's been through. You need to stay away from him and stay out of his life." Craig began to turn away slowly as his eyes searched for his boyfriend and Alex. "You wouldn't just be doing yourself a favor, you'd be doing him one too-"  
"Really? Because it didn't seem like he wanted me to go the other day when I was fucking him!" Kyle barked.

Of course, that was the moment that Alex and Tweek had decided to return.

Alex's jaw dropped open in disbelief.

Tweek blushed brightly staring over at Alex with disbelief.

And Craig punched Kyle square in the face.

"AFTER EVERYTHING WE WERE TOLD! YOU DID THAT?!" Craig snarled.  
"Alex!" Tweek squeaked.  
"God damn it, those gauntlets are made with real metal aren't they?" Kyle snarled, rubbing his jaw where it hurt like hell.  
"I swear to god, you're dead!" Craig snarled.

But just as his fist smashed out again, Kyle ducked as a black heel pinned Craig's fist to the wall. The gap between the heel and the point of the shoe, made a manacle over Craig's wrist and kept him locked in place. "Honestly, why Harley Quinn never did this, I'll never know." Alex yawned, his leg raised at it's flexible angle and yet he kept perfect balance as he focused. His eyes slowly slid over to Kyle. "Nice nose bleed... you're ruining your make up. We've got no chance in the costume competition A) If we're all going to be arguing, and B) caught bloody."  
"C-Craig?" Tweek whimpered, staring at his boyfriend, shocked by such a sudden burst of anger.  
"You selfish bastard." Craig snarled. "You selfish son of a bitch."  
"Enough games." Alex snapped. "I'm going to go and clean up Kyle. Then I'm going home." He looked between them both. "If I wanted fighting, I would have stayed home with my mother."

With that, Alex pulled back his heeled foot and grabbed Kyle by the collar of his shirt, dragging him to the nearest bathroom.

Tweek just sighed and watched both boys go.

He slowly glanced up to Craig who held his fist in pain but looked down at the floor sadly. "I-I k-know why you did it." Tweek said as softly as he could. "But it's Alex's life. But... Can you give him a chat about _it_? Because if his mother finds out about this?" Tweek smiled ever so slightly, chuckling softly. "Then I think that-"

"I'm so dead." Alex whispered before shoving Kyle up against the closed bathroom door and kissing him passionately.

His hands were curled tightly into Kyle's suit jacket collar as he felt the taller boy's tongue slowly moving across his lower lip before seeking entrance. It was like fire was exploding across every nerve of his body. His head seared in pain but the pleasure moving through him was like nothing he had ever felt in his life. Kyle was like the venom and the life saving medication all at once.

He had slammed the door locked shut behind him the moment that he had gotten chance to. Some people had shot him a look but he had only smirked as he had looked at the emerald eye boy. Staring at those beautiful eyes which just seemed to hypnotize him whenever he found himself looking into their depths. "So nothing am I?" He had purred. "I'll see about that."

He slammed Kyle back against the door, grinning from ear to ear with a victory as he watched the other boy left breathless.

Though he himself had to turn away for a minute as he felt a sharp searing pain in his forehead.

"Got to say... Keeping that secret about us... it was fun." He whispered gently. His eyes sparkling. "But it seems that everyone who knows about us, my mother, Craig, Tweek, everyone. They all seem to disapprove or think that it's dangerous?"  
"The way that I see it." Kyle grinned. "Is that right now, it's only Harley Quinn, kissing her boyfriend."  
"Hmm..." Alex purred, placing a slow kiss on Kyle's lips. "I've got to say... I do like that perception."

Alex looked over at the door for a long minute then the large empty bathroom around them.

"Uh... Alex? What are you thinking?"  
"I'm thinking... I want some bloody fun. I want some fun, some pleasure and it only seems to be that I can get that from you." Alex's fingers moved across the boy's belt. "And since we're both in character right now..."  
"In a public place?" Kyle stared with wide eyes.  
"Happy valentines day." Alex smirked before slamming their mouths back together. "Mr.J."


End file.
